


Our Grand Tour

by DrPHSribbles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Powers, Driving, Falling In Love, Fast Cars, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kanimas, Love, Multi, Mythology References, University Life, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPHSribbles/pseuds/DrPHSribbles
Summary: What would my life and my friends' lives would be like if we were mythical creatures like those of Beacon Hills!?That's the question I am trying to answer here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this for a while, and I have quite a back catalog of chapters. I'll be posting them somewhat regularly.

5:57 in the morning. The alarm clock starts to ring. Miles, despite the early hours, shoots out of the bed. This is early, even for him. He’s drossy, and seriously tempted by the warmth that just moments ago his bed enveloped him with. He has just finished his first week of Med School. It’s Friday, and he has no class, yet he’s out of the bed before 6 in the morning. There is however method to his madness! Today he’s going on a weekend trip with his friends, in his beloved blue Porsche Cayenne S. Today he’ll go on a trip to southern Norway’s best driving roads with Porsche Club Norway. That’s why he’s out of the bed. That’s why that warmth is no longer that tempting.

He goes to the bathroom, relieving his bladder, and then he’s on to go wake up his fellow travellers. The meeting time is at 8:00 am sharp. The car is still to be packed with their stuff, and they should take about 30 minutes or more to get there. They’ll probably make it with time to spare. Miles, however, can’t help but to fear they won’t, and that is probably the reason why they will make it in time. He knocks on the guys’ doors calling for them. They quickly respond from inside their rooms. He goes downstairs, to take his breakfast, and complete his final checklist. Cold milk with corn flakes is all he needs. He’s almost finished when his companions for this trip come down to have their own breakfast.

-So, you make us wake up incredibly early, to put us in a car and travel hundreds of kilometres just so you can see a dozen or two of Porsches being driven dangerously in mountain roads, and you don’t even have the decency of preparing us three breakfast? – a blonde, blue eyed, skinny, baby faced, 1.78 metre guy asked Miles, teasingly, as he saw Miles sitting at the table blissfully tranquil slurping up the cold milk from his bowl.

Miles stopped, with the bowl tilted into his mouth, and the milk almost dripping into the table. He was rather confused. There was no reason for him to have thought of making the others breakfast, he’s not their maid, mother, or girlfriend. Then he looked at Ferdinand’s growing smug grin, and Ingolv and Peter’s faces of contained laughter, and he knew it then. They were teasing him. He set the bowl down on the table, and declared, trying to sound angry, but letting a massive smile escape his lips to the end of the sentence.

-You fucking twats!!

-Language, Miles!! – The long dark haired, dark brown eyed, 1.80 metre Ingolv, scolded, earning a laugh from them all.

-You are right, Ingolv!! I am sorry! – he said, half joking. – Well, now that that’s sorted. Go eat, my friends, for we have a long and exciting day ahead of us!! – he said triumphantly, with his right hand raised up high as if commanding all their spirits to lift up just as high as his.

With Miles gone to do some checks on the car, eat they did. They were almost finished, when Miles came back into the room. He came to distribute orders.

-I see that you’re finishing your meals! – The others nodded confirming. – I have some things that I need you to do, if you don’t mind! – He said all fuzzing inside.

-It’s ok! Shoot it! – Ferdinand said

-Hm! So, I’ll need you to go pack the dry snacks. Peter go make sure you have all the music ready. Ingolv you can put water bottles into the cool box, while I make some sandwiches for today. And last but not least, please do make sure you have packed all your clothes, electronics, and items of hygiene. – Miles made a pause. – Oh! I forgot that!! – He ran upstairs to unforget whatever he did forget.

-For a beta, that lad is quite the bossy werewolf! – Peter exclaimed, getting an agreeing grin from Ingolv and Ferdinand.

-He is indeed!

-And has been for a very long time!! – Ingolv said laughing his arse off!!

Miles came back down just as Ingolv stopped laughing. He brought the cool box with him. He started to wash the dishes, and the others got to work with the small tasks Miles had attributed them.

It was now 07:10, they were all dressed, washed, and had all that they’d need for the coming weekend in the due bags. They checked to make sure they had everything and walked out the door. Autumn has just started, still the days are already cold. They headed for the Cayenne S, sitting in the driveway of their Scandinavian suburban home. The challenge presented itself at last. Packing all their stuff into the 540-litre boot of the Porsche. The cool box went in first, right next to the 12v socket that would power it through the journey, and close enough to the rear seats so that they could reach for it on the move. The travel bags with their clothes and toothbrushes were pilled up around the cool box, hiking boots to a corner, and snack bag and back packs on top of the travel bags. Peter had his laptop backpack with him. They were ready to set off now. Into their seats they went. Ferdinand was riding shotgun, Miles was driving, Peter and Ingolv were in the back seat. Everyone was buckled in, so Miles turned the key on the ignition on the left and set off.

Peter had already started to play music for them. Miles had just passed a road crossing when he noticed another Porsche driving just a couple hundred metres ahead of them. It was a dark blue Porsche Panamera S. But there was something special about it! Something about it was just making Miles gravitate towards it. He wanted to know more about it. It felt really important, so he looked, and looked. He was trying to find whatever was noteworthy about that Panamera. The colour was indeed very similar to his Cayenne’s colour. It was almost certainly a manual Panamera, because you could see and hear a pause during a gear change, which wouldn’t happen if it were a PDK automatic Panamera. Being a manual made it rare and special, but it wasn’t just that, so Miles kept looking, and wondering. Ferdinand quickly picked up on Miles’ unease.

-What’s going on, bro!?

-It’s that dark blue Porsche Panamera right ahead of us! Something about it is intriguing me. Something about it puts me on the edge of my toes, but not in a bad way.

-Well, that’s intriguing! So, what have you figured out by now?

-It’s a manual, it’s also dark blue, and also seems to have a brown interior. And that’s it.

-Are you chasing it?

-No! It’s been taking the exact same turns I need to take to go to the Porsche Centre.

-It’s probably headed there too! – Ferdinand joked.

-Yes, it would seem so! – And then something clicked! – Hold on a second! That’s the number plate that immediately precedes the one on this car! That car was registered immediately before this one.

-Maybe that’s it! – Ferdinand concludes. – Maybe these two cars are like twins or something! Aren’t they all made in the same factory?

-Well…Yes! – He said, still sceptic, that it could be just that. - They might be, twins of sorts. Yet that doesn’t seem to be enough of a reason for what I am feeling!

By now Peter and Ingolv had caught up on what was going on in the front seats.

-Well … Have you tried using your werewolf vision? – Ingolv asks.

-I have! But our engine is already up to temperature, and the infrared filtering glass on their car means I see nothing.

-What a disgrace to the species, you are! – Peter said jokingly.

-Indeed! What a shame you are! – Ferdinand rolled with it!

-Ok! Maybe you guys are right! It might have just been the number plate that did things to my brain! – Miles finally admitted. Yet still something was off.

They had by now joined a ring road, and Miles had started to pay less and less attention to the Panamera they were still following. He saw the first and longest tunnel of their route approaching and absently got ready for it. Headlights on, front windows down, change down from 5th to 4th to 3rd to 2nd, and throttle down. Then he snapped out of it. The Panamera had just done the exact some procedure he’d just performed. He looked to Ferdinand by his side. Just like Miles he had his mouth wide open in awe.

-Don’t just stand there, boy! Let it rip! – Peter said. Probably reacting to the heightened engine noise. So, Miles did, now actually chasing that Panamera

-Ferdinand, you saw that, too didn’t you? – Ingolv asked.

-I did! It was as if they were on the same wavelength… as if they were in tandem with each other – Ferdinand said, still not quite believing what he saw.

Miles was also mesmerised. Whoever was driving that Panamera had just done his tunnel routine, exactly like him, not missing a single beat. Soon they were out of the tunnel. Miles looked down at the speedometer and got scared. The driver of the Panamera seemed to have gotten scared as well. Both of them squeezed on the brakes, to trim that excess speed down. Miles took a minute to have enough courage to ask the guys what they made of what had just happened.

-So, guys! Back there, we were perfectly in tandem! – Miles hesitated, studying the silence. Trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words. Trying to figure out how far he can go with said words. – And I think that’s one too many coincidences. What do you guys make of this? Because I am not sure what to make of it right now!

By now the excitement of his first Porsche Club trip had given way to something else. The adrenalin rush of mystery. He was now constantly staring at the rear end of that dark blue Porsche Panamera S. Ferdinand and Ingolv were as confused as Miles. Peter was trying to stay aside from all, but even he was getting curious.

-Maybe this is not so strange. I mean, if that person is driving a Porsche with a manual gearbox that’s probably because they like to drive. – Ferdinand paused, for dramatic effect. – And as you’ve said to us many times, it’s normal for a petrolhead to drive enthusiastically through a tunnel. So maybe this is no big deal.

Ferdinand raised quite a good point, so they just let it go and enjoyed the music Peter was playing for them from his phone.

Meanwhile the cobalt blue Porsche Cayenne S hadn’t gone unnoticed to the passengers of the Panamera. These two gingers first noticed it, when its driver got ready to enter the tunnel, precisely the same way Aubrey did. Each of their actions following Aubrey’s by just long enough for it to hit the point in space where she did each action. Marie, the passenger also noted how just like Aubrey, the young man driving the Cayenne had flexed the V8’s muscles openly, as he drove through the tunnel.

-Are they following us? – Marie asked, very suspicious of their pursuers motives.

-No! I don’t think so! I think he might be going on the Porsche Club Trip as well. – Aubrey replied.

-Why do you think that?

-Well first, that is a manual gearbox car, so it’s probably driven by someone who likes to drive. Second, he doesn’t seem too interested in being subtle or cornering us. Third his car was also registered in Oslo, and right after mine. And last, but mainly, because I have this feeling they are friendly. It’s like something inside me tells me that we’ll look back on this day fondly, not far from now. There is something about that car, there is something about that driver that makes me trust him. – Aubrey had given into her feelings, and just blurted them out.

-So, you have a crush on the Cayenne guy! – Marie said, joking with her housemate. Actually, she’s also become her best friend, despite only knowing each other for 2 weeks.

-If you want to put it like that! Maybe… - Aubrey said grinning, ear to ear, at the thought.

It was now 07:35. They just got to the Porsche Centre’s gate. They were a bit early. In both cars, the same laugh, the same smiles, and the same jokes echoed. Luckily for them, a member of staff was already at the gates. He went up to the Panamera’s window and asked.

-Good Morning, ladies. – He greeted, to which the ladies replied in a similar fashion. – Are you here for the Porsche Club fall road trip? – The nice, black skinned gentleman in white Porsche t-shirt, asked.

-Yes, we are. – Aubrey replied. She reached out to the papers that Marie was holding, to proof thus.

-Ok! You seem to have everything in order. You can park right there on the grass, in the Cayenne/Panamera section.

The Panamera drove off making a bit more noise than necessary. The Cayenne/Panamera section had just two parking spots. The gentleman then signalled the guys to move forward. They stopped right beside him. Miles opened his window. The gentleman’s lines were identical to the ones he gave the ladies. He verified their documents and asked them to park right beside the Panamera. Miles parked to the right of Aubrey’s Panamera.

The ladies were still inside their car. Miles turned the engine off. Took the key out of the ignition and left the car. He walked forward appreciating his surroundings. He was awakened from his trance state by the Panamera’s driver’s door opening. He stayed where he was, just waiting to see who’d come out of the driver’s seat. He still couldn’t shake off the feeling that it was someone important, so he just stared. Aubrey just fell in love with him, the moment he left his car walked out to the middle of the street, stretched absent minded, and went into his own world. She slowly emerged from the driver’s seat, keen to make a good first impression, she was too scared to do it any faster, Miles just enjoyed the “show”. She was finally out of the car. Kind of shaking. There she was, all of her. That was it, when he saw her from head to toe. He just fell in love. He had wondered all his life how it felt to fall in love, truly, madly, deeply. Now he knew.

They were now in full sight of each other. And they just lingered in their mutual stare, letting each other have a good look. She was about 1.63 metres tall, she had a beautiful ginger wavy hair, very light skin, beautiful lips, that Miles couldn’t stop admiring, and a body so perfectly curved, that all other girls he has ever seen, are now ugly. But from all her features, there is one that gets his head spinning, that keeps mesmerising him, her emerald green eyes, that just like the purest of rare gems are full of life and light the world just because they exist. He was about 1.76 metres tall, dark brown hair, that he probably should have trimmed a month ago, but somehow made him look just so. His skin is naturally of a brown tanned tone. His delicious puppy brown eyes, almost chocolate milk brown, but full of light like the eyes of a child, made her weak in the knees unlike anybody else ever did. He is not buff, but he’s got some brawn, but boy does he look good. His strong forehead makes her suspect that brain is his dominant feature.

Both Aubrey and Miles had now been staring at each other for a couple secs too long. As they woke up from their internal fantasies, they realised how awkward it was starting to look. Also, their travel companions were starting to get out of the cars, so they had to do something. Miles, ever the gentleman, made the first move, and walked to Aubrey.

-Hello! – He said nervously. – I am Miles Jahr! What is your name?

-Hello! – She said, almost awkwardly, blushing. – I am Aubrey Kjellberg. Nice to meet you!

-The feeling is mutual! – He took a breath - I think I most apologise if it seemed like I was chasing you. – He paused trying to read Aubrey. – It was not at all my intention.

-That’s ok! I suspected you’d be coming here as well, so… - She reassured him, leaving the sentence unfinished.

-Yeah! – He said, smiling, and blushing a bit. – So… Your car is manual isn’t it?

-Yeah! – She confirmed. He is a proper petrolhead. Oh boy, she just hit jackpot. - Yours is too, right?

-Yes! Yes, it is! – He said, all is face lighting up. – For some reason when I saw your car at the end of the street, earlier, I couldn’t stop looking at it and I noticed that it was registered right before mine.

-Yeah! I noticed that too! It’s like they’re twins. Soulmates, perhaps!? – She teased.

-Perhaps! – He agreed.

Their traveling companions had by now left the cars and were just enjoying the show. Peter was the first to break Miles and Aubrey’s little bubble of hearts, with Ferdinand and Ingolv following in his wake.

-So, Miles! Won’t you introduce us to this nice lady!? – Peter said teasingly, putting his hand on his shoulder to getting his attention.

-Yes, of course! – He excused himself. – Aubrey! This is Peter, the incredibly musically capable hunk of sarcasm and bitterness! – This stole a smile from Aubrey’s lips.

-Pleased to meet you, Ma’am!! – Peter rolled with the act.

-This is Ferdinand, my co-driver, and infinite source of wisdom.

-Pleasure!

-And last, but not least! This is Ingolv, my oldest friend, and most trusted confidant.

-Delighted. – Ingolv said.

-Well, I guess you’re the one I’ll have to torture to get the juicy on this guy!? – Aubrey said, teasingly.

-Yes, I am! – Ingolv confirmed, playing along.

-Now it’s my turn, I guess! – she paused as Marie walked to her side. – Guys, this is Marie, my roommate, and wonderful co-driver. Marie, this is Miles, the werewolf, Peter, the werecamelian, Ingolv, the druid, and Ferdinand, the hellhound.

The four guys were completely caught off guard. How on earth did this girl knew about their supernaturalness? They had no idea what to do next. Miles was by now getting really scared that this seemingly perfect girl was an enemy.

-What do you mean by that? – Ferdinand asked. Cautious not to confirm what she had just declared.

-Oh! Sorry, I forgot to tell you! – Aubrey paused. – I am a banshee, so I can tell what you are. – she clarified

-And I am a kitsune. – Marie, informed, bluntly. – There is no need for you to fear her, she’s completely inoffensive. I am a bit more dangerous, especially around swords.

-I don’t even know what to say! I am still trying to piece it together. But you’re so amazing! The way you can just tell what we are! It’s unbelievable. – Miles said, looking at Aubrey, as if she was the most amazing being on earth!

-You’ll have to excuse him! – Ferdinand said. – We’ve never met a banshee before.

-Yeah! I got carried away. Sorry! – Miles apologised, blushing slightly. – I do have a question. And I know the same could be levied upon me, but still, I venture. – He paused, so to get a good look at Aubrey. In an attempt to figure out if he was about to be too nosy for this current moment. – How do you have a Porsche Panamera S, with a manual gearbox? How can you afford it, and afford to come on this trip? – Aubrey was not sure how to read his question, so he cleared out his intent. – I ask this, because I am here only due to rather extraordinary conditions. I still can’t believe I will be doing this trip. So, how can you do it too?

-Ok … I think that’s reasonable to wander about! It’s quite simple indeed. Mommy and daddy have a lot of money. They bought me this car, because they knew I loved Porsches. And I begged the hell out of this summer to come on this trip. – She said smiling. Miles was satisfied, and happy that her story was much simpler than his. – And, now I have to return the question. What’s your story?

-Yeah! I knew you’d ask. It’s a long story. - He had the feeling they’d have the time to go through all of it later. - But for now, my parents died just over a year ago. I sold our old house and my father’s business. That gave me more than enough money for a comfortable lifestyle, university, and this car. – Miles explained, as his eyes watered just a bit, not enough for tears to roll down his face, but enough for her to notice.

-Oh! I am so sorry for touching this sensitive topic. I am so sorry!

She just hugged him, disregarding all the social convention for distance, and limited touch with strangers. He was completely surprised by this hug, but it was the best hug he has had in a really long time. He just embraced her back, leaning his head on hers. They were no longer strangers. Their connection was galloping them into a friendship that would certainly turn into something more. They had a bond, an unspoken connection, that not only they could feel so strongly, but was also blatantly obvious to everybody else around them. Marie and the guys realised soon into Miles’ enquiry that they were going to be side-lined from it, so they started talking amongst themselves. Leaving the two lovebirds to get lost in each other.

-Where do you live? – Marie asked.

-We live in Trosterudveien 65. – Ferdinand replied.

-That’s really close to were we live. We’re on Grakamveien 12.

-That’s almost next door! – Peter exclaimed. – How come we’ve never met!?

-We’ve only moved in two weeks ago. So, I don’t think that’s really that odd! – Marie replied, rightfully, and bluntly.

-Oh! You’re freshman!? – Peter realised. – Ingolv and I have just started on the second year.

-I am also a freshman along with that jerk over there. – Ferdinand clarified, shouting that last part of the sentence to Miles, to get his attention.

-How did you find out that I am going to University?

-Well, you are wearing a University of Oslo hoodie, which has your course name written in the back, and it is this year’s version. So… pretty obvious!! – Peter concluded.

-Oh! That makes sense then! – She said, grinning about her stupidity.

-What are you guys talking about? – Aubrey asked.

-They were just about to tell me, what course and year they are in! Given everyone already knows mine! – She turned around and pointed her thumbs at the words “Veterinary Medicine”. – And I think Peter was about to start.

-You little bitch!! – He said, smirking. - I am in the second year of Informatics: Programming and system architecture. – Then turning to Ingolv, he said. – It’s your turn.

-Thanks, Peter! – he said sarcastically. - I am on the second year of Pharmacy.

-Well, I guess it’s me now! – Ferdinand said. - I am on the first year of Medicine.

-And I am also on the first year of Medicine. – Miles said, proudly.

-Very well! All very important sounding courses! Good job guys! – Marie mocked.

-Aubrey, I was just wandering if you could share with us yours as well? – Miles asked. Unable to hide his curiosity for all details of Aubrey’s life.

-I certainly can! It’d be only right for me to do so. I am on the first year of Physics and Astronomy. – She informed. But she was not quite understanding one thing. – Why are you two a year behind them? – She said referring to Miles and Ferdinand. – Are you two a year younger?

-Well, I am! – Ferdinand said.

-But I am not! – Miles clarified. – I am just like those two, born in 1997, but because of the death of my parents I couldn’t finish my exams on the right year and apply to University.

-Oh! I see! – Aubrey said, looking deep into Miles’ eyes, comforting him.

-You guys have such complex stories, and reasons for everything. – Marie concluded. - Aubrey and I are a year “late”, simply because we took a gap year.

While that might have been true for Marie. It was only part of the story for Aubrey. She was just not ready to tell them yet. It’s a lot of baggage for them to bare, so for now she’ll just have to bare it herself.


	2. Chapter 2

More participants were starting to arrive. A parade of Porsche’s best, from all periods and from all models. There were plenty classic Porsche’s of many different variants. As they were at the very beginning of the parking area, all of these spectacular Porsches had to pass in front of them. Aubrey and Miles just sat down between their cars, and just watched them pass by. Marie and the guys followed their lead, sitting down, and absorbing the atmosphere. The six of them would eventually attempt to mingle with the other participants, but first they probably should get to know each other properly. While Miles and Aubrey nerded out in their infinite knowledge of Porsche, Marie and Peter were starting to find that they had a lot more in common than they could have ever thought. Ingolv, and Ferdinand, just stood there, speaking every now and then, but mainly they just enjoyed the show of those two becoming best friends out of the blue.

-So, wait! Miles assigned you with tasks for the road trip!? – Marie was utterly surprised.

-Yes! – Ingolv confirmed.

-He was really excited with this trip.

-He is! – Ferdinand corrected.

-So, what are your tasks?

-In short! I am the co-pilot. I deal with navigation and help with manoeuvring. Peter curates the soundtrack. Ingolv keeps us fed and hydrated. Miles will switch with him if ever he needs to rest.

-He probably won’t need to rest, though – Ingolv affirmed. Realising Marie was wondering why, he clarified. – He loves driving too much.

-He does.

-Peter, so you’re the one playing the music? – Marie asked curiously.

-Yes! – Peter confirmed calmly, not understanding where she was trying to get.

-What do you have there to listen to?

-Ah! That’s what you want! – He said, naughtily. – I have a lot. Including stuff, I will not play to them. Do you want to have a look?

-Of course!

They went into the back seat of the Cayenne, right after Peter asked for the key from Miles. They sat in the rear, and Peter opened up his laptop to show her his full song collection. Ferdinand and Ingolv were left standing awkwardly at a safe distance from Miles and Aubrey. Then Miles stood up, followed by Aubrey, and they started walking to the section where all the 911s were being parked. They signalled Ingolv and Ferdinand to come with them.

-Do you see that yellow old Porsche 911? – Miles asked pointing to the sea of old Porsche just ahead of them.

-Which… - Ferdinand was about to complain at the lack of specificity in Miles’ description, when he realised there was only one yellow Porsche in the all parking lot. – Yes!

-Well, its driver is the woman from whom I bought the Cayenne

-And the passenger, is the man from whom I bought the Panamera

-So, what!? – Ferdinand, exclaimed.

-Their car is awesome, and we need to know more about it!!

Aubrey said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Miles could barely believe it! This girl is awesome. They reached said yellow 911. The old couple was getting some stuff ready, Miles was about to approach the lady. However, members of staff started drawing everyone’s attention. They were going to distribute the decals for the cars. They’d call the drivers one by one to give them the decals for their cars. Thus, Miles and Aubrey’s curiosity would have to wait for now.

They each got the decals. Their first decals from a Porsche Road trip! They could barely believe it. Making their way back to the cars to sticker them up, they were practically running. Ferdinand was all laughter. Ingolv was quickly following suit. Marie and Peter were listening to their new-found common interest in K-pop, when they were startled by Miles and Aubrey. They opened both rear doors on the Cayenne, and yanked them out of the seats, so they could admire the decals, and help put them on the cars. So, they did. All six of them took on that sticky task.

It was now 08:00. Everyone was in the cars, ready to go. Miles and Aubrey had swapped phone numbers, just in case they needed to call each other during those long motorway hours. They had their engines on and were only waiting to be waved on to start driving. There were two groups of drivers. One would take the shorter route and drive more calmly. The other would take the long route, through the nice roads and not take the speed limits into such high considerations. Both Miles and Aubrey were in the later group. They’d be the last of their group to leave. Finally, they were told to depart. The old couple was also in the keen drivers’ group. The first few kilometres were naturally unextraordinary. Only all the sounds from all the spectacular Porsches made the way out of Oslo a special one. In totally avoiding motorways, this group would lose in outright pace. This would instead give them a greater driving pleasure.

The goal for that Friday was to reach a small town near the mythical Trollstingen before the hotel stopped taking guests. This should be easy, however, road trips this ambitious rarely are. This reality proved to do nothing to hamper these traveller’s spirits. Aubrey and Miles followed in the back of the parade for quite some time, but as the yellow 911 by Autofarm in front of them started over taking his comrades one by one, they ventured out too. In truth they had wanted to do that long before they did, but being novices in these trips, they thought it best to wait it out. Some others followed in their wake, but they lacked the pace for some reason. Which was weird, for their cars were the heaviest, and not particularly powerful, nor the nimbler of the bunch. Whatever it was that gave them the edge against the rest, was barely enough to keep up the Borgs.

They were truly hauling arse. Peter’s music perfectly setting the tone for the scenery and driving conditions. Marie had asked the slim guy for a duplicate of his own playlist. When Peter showed off his playlist she realised just how good his taste in music was, and also how similar to her own it was. She and Aubrey hadn’t prepared a playlist for the trip, so his playlist would come in handy. Miles followed close to Aubrey, struggling slightly to keep up, his car’s extra weight slowed him down. His struggle was testimony to Aubrey’s driving skill. Corner after corner, straight after straight, those three kept driving to a set rhythm that none of them could describe, but the three of them followed as if they’d been born to do so. It was smooth, it was delicate, it was purposeful. This made their passengers feel like they were flying just above the road surface. Neither Aubrey nor Miles had ever driven so well in their lives, they were connected, they belonged. Now they could have just been in a good mood, but it was something else. They were just in perfect sync with each other, and with this mysterious couple driving that yellow 911 SM 72’ backdate right in front of them.

The landscape up to the lunch stop was breath-taking, and the real journey wouldn’t really start until after the lunch stop. The road lead them through clear glacial valleys, the shores of a crystalline lake, and small rural villages. This wasn’t the first time those six youngsters, with hope in their eyes travelled cross country by car, but this tasted different. They were on their own, just living it out with the family they chose, with their friends.

At precisely 11:30 these three cars were the first to deliver their passengers to the lunch stop. Miles and Aubrey were the first to leave the cars. In his typical fashion, Miles gave into a massive stretch once outside. Aubrey wouldn’t mind terribly seeing him stretch for the rest of her life. He just looks so adorable when he stretches, at least to her eyes he does. Miles is just as mesmerized watching her stretch. She just looks perfect when she’s that relaxed. They lock eyes. Marie and Peter can barely wait to start gossiping about how much they praised the other’s driving. Watching people fall in love, step by step, just makes them forget the sadness in their lives and restores their hope in life. Hope that life has more than pain and sorrow to give.

-Excuse me, sweetie! – Mrs Borg, a lady in her early 50’s with greying hair and crystal blue eyes, called Miles. – You’re Miles, aren’t you?

-Hello, Mrs Borg! Yes, I am! And, do you want to say hello to your old companion?

-Oh, My dear! I have! It’s good to see that she is in the hands of someone who takes good care of her!

-Oh! You hold me in too high a praise.

-Now, I think it is rather beautiful to see that these cars have found their way to each other! – Mr Borg, a man in his early 50’s with greying hair and crystal blue eyes, said.

-It is indeed. They’ve always been together, so why should they stop!

-True! And I can also see in you, Aubrey, the love that you have for this car!

-I think it is pretty obvious yes! It has proved to be nothing but perfect!

-It’s really good to see that he’s loved! – Now you two go and be young.

They said their goodbyes. The Borgs went straight into the restaurant. Miles and Aubrey went back to their friends, and then yes went into the restaurant too. Inside they found a long table, to seat all the participants that choose the fun route. Lunch was served at 12:00 on the dot. There was some cheese and bread in a corner to appease the stomachs of those that arrived early. They were however more interested in the quality of the restrooms. They did eat the bread and cheese eventually, but that higher calling, was shouting.

Lunch was extraordinary. Sitting at table with such knowledgeable, enthusiastic, and humble humans was bound to be perfect. At 13:00 they were bound to head back to the road for the long afternoon stint, but just moments before 13:00 a middle-aged woman suddenly dropped into the floor. Mr Borg, or should we say, Dr Borg, sprang into action in an instant. Miles and Ferdinand were right in his wake before they could even realise it.

-You two are Med students aren’t you! – Miles and Ferdinand nodded to Dr Borg’s question. – Well you’re also not completely ordinary Med students, are you? – Dr Borg asked, showing his red glowing alpha werewolf eyes. Miles and Ferdinand needed only to show their own glows, yellow and orange respectively, for him to have his instinct confirmed.

-What happened to her? – Ferdinand asked.

-Nothing to serious. As you can hear, her heart beats, but it’s slow, and her pulse weak. She just had a drop in arterial pressure. Just raise her legs. I will try to wake her with water and some gentle slaps. She should be back soon. – Miles you can mix a small pack of sugar with water in a bottle cap.

-Ok! Here you have it. – Miles said a minute or so later, when he had the mix ready.

-Now, apply it to the inside of her cheeks. – Miles did as Dr Borg instructed – The mucous surface will allow the blood in the capillaries to absorb it and increase her glycemia.

The two proto-doctors listened attentively as Dr Borg explained. The lady regained consciousness soon after. But was still rather weak, so the Borgs and our six youngsters just waited until she was back to normal. They left the restaurant at 13:30, roughly. Her husband kept Dr Borg’s number, and drove right behind them in his Porsche 993 Turbo. They eventually caught up with the rest of the group. While the 993 Turbo joined the group, the 911 SM, the Panamera S, and the Cayenne S stormed pass them.

They’d gathered a considerable lead from the group when half way up a mountain pass, the heavens opened. Torrential rain showered upon them. For most people this would have made them drive slower, but they aren’t most people. Miles of course had quite an advantage with the Cayenne’s four-wheel drive system. In truth this only meant he got perform some ludicrous four-wheel drifts, in the hairpins. Rain had turned their driving styles from track day to drift event. That old 911 was just leaving the other two for dead. The engine hanging behind the rear wheel was truly working its magic. Ferdinand was just in awe, watching the 911 pull away like it did, watching the Panamera, a 2-tone car drift with that much ease, and the Cayenne a 2.3 tone car do what it was doing. Physics must have been bent that day.

The sun was almost set, when our threesome of cars arrived at their Hotel for the night. They had a nice thirty or forty-minute lead from the rest of the tour. It was only 18:00. The rain had significantly slowed everyone else down.

-You know what darling! Those kids remind me of our pack when we were young like them! – Mrs Borg commented.

-Yeah, I see that! Though I think they remind me more of our pack, today! – Dr Borg replied. Making Mrs Borg laugh, widely. – Oh! You think I am joking! We didn’t get wiser with age, just richer!!

Miles was stretching in that special way he does as he made his way to the boot. His passengers followed him soon, retrieving their travel bags from the car. For some reason Aubrey and Marie were taking a little longer to leave the car. And the Borgs were laughing together, the laugh that only a couple who’s truly in love with each other can laugh. They were the first ones into the Hotel. The girls left the car just as the guys were moving away from theirs. Miles looked back at Aubrey and smiled. Aubrey was suddenly blushing, and she smiled back. Miles was now also blushing. Marie and Peter started to make faces at each other, as if they had suddenly un-grown back into 5-year olds. When the others realised what they were doing they couldn’t help but to laugh, sonorously.

They’d stay that night in a small quaint hotel. Dinner would be served at around 19:30. They had time. By a quirk of fate, the guys’ bedroom was right across from the girls’. The Borgs were just down the hall. The Hotel was simple, and thus even though the bedrooms were comfortable and fully equipped, they weren’t particularly luxurious. They were modest accommodations, but that was just what the doctor ordered. The guys were in a 2-bed bedroom, but those beds were rather large. They’d sleep in pairs. Aubrey and Marie had a single bed bedroom, and just like the beds that the guys had, this was rather large too.

-Are you guys truly ok with sleeping in pairs? – Miles asked for the thousandth time.

-Yes! – the three of them said, significantly annoyed that he was still going on about it!

-Now shut up about that, and go have you shower, before we decide to throw your clothes out of the window. – Peter threatened, looking Miles, who was standing in front of the bathroom door completely naked, as in absolutely naked, straight in the eye.

Miles retreated into the bathroom and was soon taking his shower. Ingolv was still getting his stuff organized, Peter and Ferdinand had sort of done it. They just really needed to know what tv channels this Hotel had. Miles was in the shower, because he was the only one who preferred to shower in the evening.

-Can you believe that nutjob! – Peter let out. – He gets a slightly better bod, and suddenly he has no problem showing it off.

-Well, that’s were you get it wrong! – Ingolv started. – He didn’t get a slightly better bod, he did lose quite a lot of weight. He’s no “jock”, but he’s quite a lot healthier now.

-And he’s always had no problem showing his “bod” off! At least not to the people he knows. I bet that if Aubrey had come in the bedroom with him like that, he’d run and hide faster than an elephant.

-Meh! – Peter was not convinced. – I’ll admit defeat.

Across the hall, everything was much calmer. Aubrey was in the shower, and Marie was watching tv. Soon enough Aubrey got out of the shower and got dressed. She was about to sit beside Marie and watch a bit of Tv with her when she got a text message. It was from Miles. It was now 19:00. The message read thus,

_Hello!_

_Would you be interested in coming with me to the roof top balcony of the Hotel, to enjoy the lake view as the sun sets?_

_Yours Faithfully, Miles Jahr_

_P.S. I am outside my door, hoping you’ll come out._

Writing this message his heart speed up, almost to infinity, and sending it felt like it was going to stop at any moment, but waiting outside his own bedroom door, wishing, hoping that she’ll come out of hers, meant it was almost beating its way out of his rib cage, and that his lungs weren’t deep enough for all the air he needed to stay alive.

Aubrey’s heart speed up as she read the message. Just moments ago, she was ready, but now, she may as well have been naked. She was blushing and panicking internally. She was nowhere near as well dressed as she’d like for her encounter with Miles. Marie was laughing at Aubrey’s state.

-Oh! Come on Aubrey!! – She exclaimed. – He falls on his knees no matter what you wear. He’s just completely awestruck by you. And you’ve already showered, so you smell wonderful. I bet he’s sniffing your sent right this moment on the other side of that door. – He was, subtly. - Just get your shoes on and go talk to that guy. You’ve been sighing for him all day.

-Is it that obvious!? – Aubrey asked innocently!

-YES!! Just like it’s obvious that he really likes you!! – Marie proclaimed, somewhat angry. Aubrey could barely process all that. She knew it too deep down, but she didn’t want to believe it, fearing she’d get hurt. – Just go!! - Marie shouted to a statue like Aubrey.

Aubrey finally walked to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it. Miles on the other side of the door, stood straight when he saw the doorknob turning. He had deliberately inhibited his super hearing. The door swung open and there she was. They locked eyes with each other, they stayed like that for a few seconds. Then Miles finally broke the silence.

-Hi! – He said, as a bright smile escaped from his mouth, as he was unable to contain his happiness to see her.

-Hi! – She said, letting out a bright smile, unable to contain her happiness at seeing him.

She had her beautiful ginger hair hanging loose, no make-up, a pair of skinny jeans, tight but not too much, just perfectly so, and a light green knitted shirt, that enhanced her beautiful eyes. He had a pair of slim fit jeans and one of his beloved polos, this one was hunter green, in his hand a dark blue zipper sweater.

-You look beautiful! – Miles said wholeheartedly, making Aubrey blush.

-You don’t look so bad yourself. – Aubrey teased. Miles blushed and grinned.

-Shall, we go? – He asked, inviting her to walk beside him.

-Yes. – She started walking with him. – Jokes aside, you do look rather handsome.

-Thank you! – Miles blushed again. – I was bewitched with your driving skills today. – Aubrey was blushing. – The way you controlled that rear-wheel driver monster in the wet was a masterclass in driving.

-Thank you! It is indeed bity. You were rather spectacular too. Those 4-wheel drifts were beautifully executed.

-I am so flattered that you think that.

They kept the small talk going while they made their way to the rooftop. The sun was low in the sky. The small town where they were was already in the shadows of the mountains, and from the lake came a fresh breeze. Aubrey shivered, Miles always the gentleman gave her his sweater.

-Oh! What a gentleman! – Miles blushed. – You were right, this is a nice view! Have you ever been here?

-No! – He took a breath. -You?

-No! – She turned back to the view, but then curiosity got the best of her. – So, where are you from? – Miles was caught off guard by that. – I know you’re not from Oslo, so where are you from?

-I lived in Innbygda with my parents before the accident. But now I am from Kongsvinger. I made a small lake house in there into my introversion retreat. You?

-I am from Tromsø. – Miles’ mouth opened wide. – Yeah, I know far away! But something was pulling me to the South, so I followed it. I am actually still following it.

-I know what you meant! I know exactly what you mean. Ever since I got the bite I felt like I had to go south. That’s why I ended up buying a house in Kongsvinger. There is something in that place that pulls me to it.

-Yeah, that’s what I feel exactly. – she paused. – So, you weren’t born a werewolf?

-No! I was not! – Miles admitted, breaking their mutual stare, and turning his head to the lake, and the setting sun. – You? Where you born to a supernatural family?

-Yes, I was! My father is a druid, my mother a banshee, and my brother is a born werewolf.

-That’s actually so awesome!! – He said, because he was locked on her every word.

-What about you? – She confronted him. – I have this feeling you weren’t only thrown into this world after the bite.

-Yeah! – Miles laughed. – You’d be right! – He confirmed, and looking at her he knew, she wanted all the juice. – I grew up in a small village outside Innbygda. My father had a B&B with a restaurant in Innbygda. My mom worked for an IT company in the area and wrote in her free time. So, when the time came to go to High School I went too Innbygda’s High School. I had been friends with Ingolv since primary school, so we stuck together, and to ourselves. A girl noticed we were rather lonely, so she came to us. She too wasn’t too fond of the typical teenager population. Soon we ended up having to do a group work together. Because we lived outside of town, we joined after school at her place to do it. By the time we had finished, it was dark, and late. My dad had already left town, so her older brother, Will, my alpha, offered to drive us back to Otsby. Sakumi, the girl, came along, just to keep company. And then, when we where half way to Otsby, we got into an ambush. Will stopped the car. He and Sakumi got out of the car and told us to stay in the car. Let’s say, some rogue unethical hunters were taught a rather painful lesson. I was never sure if any of them survived. But after that, they just spilled the beans. From then on, we just became part of their pack. Ingolv got into druid stuff, and I just realised I was good at knowing a lot about a lot and figuring out stuff.

-That’s quite a story! You do know that? – she said, letting a cheeky laugh out.

-Oh! Yeah, I do! - Miles was laughing with all his heart, with her. – But I couldn’t imagine my life without this world. It makes me feel like I can do meaningful stuff.

-That’s another feeling, I can completely relate to. – She stated. They had synced up to each other so smoothly that they could barely notice it, it’s like if it was meant to be. - One more thing!

-What!? – He asked, reflexively.

-If you already had your place in the pack, why did you get the bite? – She knew she’d hit jackpot. This was the big elephant in the room. Does he trust her, or not? Well he does.

-I knew this was coming. – He grinned. – So, you remember I told you my parents died in an accident. – she nodded affirmatively. – Well, it’s a bit worse than that. My all family died in that accident, and I almost did too.

-Oh, god! – Her face turned into shock, embarrassment, regret, and empathy for his pain. - I had no idea! I am so sorry, I made you bring that up! You don’t need to talk about it!

-No! That’s ok! It’s a closed wound! I have made my peace with those demons, possibly. – He said, faking a smile. He took a deep breath and continued. – We were coming back from an extended weekend trip to Gavle and Stockholm. We had rented a minibus, so we could all travel together. Because we had extra seats, I invited Peter, given he’d never been to Sweden. It all happened after we crossed the border back into Norway. We were almost home. But it was raining heavily. There was a truck coming the other way, carrying massive steel rolls. The truck had a blow out just as it was about to pass us. The truck’s driver lost control, one steel roll broke the tethers holding it, and rolled onto the bus. The bus was almost completely smashed – His eyes started to water. – I was at the very back of the minibus. Peter was to my left, by the window. My sister, and youngest cousin were to my right. – He took a moment to hold himself together, for a little longer. – They were all smashed dead immediately. I was crushed and trapped by the roof, or the seat in front, I am not even sure. Peter was trapped too. He managed to pull himself out and call for help. I went to hospital. For the broken legs, and the smashed internals. My two older cousins were still alive too, and also went to the hospital. One died after her brain injuries complicated. The other died in the operating table as they tried to stop her internal bleeding. I was just hanging by a thread, in terrible pain and I would have been alone if it weren’t for the guys of the pack. Then a doctor came to me and was perfectly blunt. The internal bleeding was not stopping. I was on the verge of getting into shock, and then it would be a matter of hours until I’d die. He knew about Will, and Sakumi, and Peter, and everyone else basically. That’s when he suggested I gave Will permition to get the bite. He was just outside the room, looking in. It was clear from his face that he’d been the one to think of that. He was terrified that I could die of something this stupid. Looking at all my friends faces behind him, I just nodded affirmatively to him. He came into the room, and bit me in the arm. The doctor instructed so, that way the vectors would reach the arterial blood stream faster. I stayed at the hospital while I turned. I was out soon after. It took me the rest of the year to adjust to everything. William’s parents took me in for that year. All that was awful, but now I am happy again. I am doing what I love, with those I love. – There was no way he could deny it. He was crying like a baby, and so was she.

-Oh, god!! – She threw herself to him, in a tight, heart warming hug. Once again one of the best in his all life. – I have lost a lot, but not quite as much as you have. For you to be here, right now, this brimming with light … You must have the best friends in the world.

-Ha! – He exhaled heavily as she hugged him. He was practically sobbing, but just like that, everything was fine, once again. The hole in his heart, had somehow been plucked. – I do! I thank them for all they’ve done for me, every day.

-You didn’t need to tell me all this! I could see how hard it was! You could have just said that you got turned because you were about to die. – She said, kind of mockingly.

-I could. But I think I can trust you with this truth! – He said, kissing her cheek and hugging her again.

-Cheeky! – she teased him. And both of them laughed.

As they parted from their hug, and looked at each other, and then down, at their hands holding the other’s as if they were the most precious thing that they could not, by any means let go of, Miles noticed Aubrey’s wrist watch. Seeing his face, she asked.

-What!? – She started looking to herself as well, looking for what he was looking at. – What’s wrong!!

-We’re late for dinner!! Ups!!- She looked at her watch and understood his sudden panic. – Sorry!! I am so sorry!!

-That’s ok! Now let’s just go get our dinner, then!!

-Yeah! Of, course! Let’s!

He started walking back to the stairs and pulling her by her hand. Looking back to her every so often. They were just under ten minutes late. That was probably no big deal, still, she went along with his panic. She somehow knew, there was nothing she could do about it! They got to the dining hall. They weren’t the last to arrive, by a fair bit. The restaurant had only 4 seat tables. Marie, Ferdinand, Peter, and Ingolv had immediately occupied one table, leaving Aubrey and Miles to fend for themselves. This is because Marie, after Aubrey left, invaded the guys room and built on her previous interaction with them to become almost one of them. Miles and Aubrey were mildly pissed, but then they saw the Borgs, sitting alone, so they joined them. The Borgs welcomed them with open arms.

-Oh! Come, Come! – Dr Borg called them. – You can sit with us!!

-You’re very kind, Dr Borg!! – Aubrey thanked.

-Oh! Don’t flatter him! He won’t shut up about it all night!! – Mrs Borg bickered.

-He’s one of those then!! – Aubrey followed the lead. – I have a sneaking suspicion this guy, is one of those too! – Miles was sitting down, and stopped halfway through the movement, surprised.

-What!? – The wheels in his head turned and turned as he was processing the situation! – Oh! Yes! Absolutely! – The Table laughed. Miles relieved finally sat down.

-Now, you youngsters! I have something to tell you! – Dr Borg addressed the youngsters, looking serious, like he was about to scold them for something. Miles and Aubrey looked afraid, keep the eye contact with him, and finishing the piece of bread with brown cheese they had in hands. – You have done this afternoon, some of the best driving I have seen in all my years as a Porsche lover. – Miles and Aubrey were extremely flattered.

Dr Borg had already revealed himself to be a werewolf. Mrs Borg, however, still remained a mystery. This mystery failed to last for long. Mrs Borg promptly clarified that she was a druid, to her husband’s pack. The four of them talked all night long. The themes varied. One moment they could be talking about Porsches, and their mutual love of driving, and the next they could be talking about the adventures the Borgs had because of the supernatural, and then sometime later, be talking about Dr Borgs struggles as a physician. Dr Borg, and Mrs Borg had seen and done it all, and were just as enthusiastic at telling their stories as they were at listening to other’s stories.

-Now that we’ve told you how we met! – Mrs Borg was going for the kill. – What is your story?

Miles and Aubrey started laughing at each other, like two idiots. Miles then let Aubrey lead.

-We’ve met just this morning! We apparently live near each other, so he was behind me all the way to the meeting point. – She looked at him, longingly. - And then we were told to park beside each other. And then we just hit it off quite nicely.

-Oh! That’s such a great story! – Dr Borg, commented, with a bright smile on his face. – You were brought together by the love of cars!

-Oh! You hopeless romantic! They’ve met less than 17 hours ago! – Mrs Borg scolded her husband. – I have an interesting question for you two! – She stated turning to Miles and Aubrey. – What time are you thinking of going to Trollstingen tomorrow?

-Well, I believe the schedule is to leave the hotel by 9:00, and then make our way there. – Miles answered.

-We were planning on following that! – Aubrey completed. Miles nodded affirmatively.

-Oh! Don’t do that! If you do that you’ll arrive there at 10:00, and by then it will be full of traffic. – Dr Borg informed.

-Exactly. What you’ll want to do is leave the hotel by sunrise at the latest. That way you arrive at Trollstingen before 8:00. The road will be clear, and you’ll most certainly get a couple of runs in there as fast as you dare. – Mrs Borg advised.

-You’ll be doing that, won’t you!! – Aubrey tested them.

-Of Course! – Dr Borg answered, smiling smugly.

-I think that’s settled then. – Miles announced. – We’ll see you at the hotel door at 7:05.

-Perfect! – Mrs Borg, reposted.

-Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be going to our room!

The four of them said their good nights. Miles and Aubrey stayed at the table finishing their meal. With all the conversation they’d became distracted and forgot to eat. Their friends were also leaving to their rooms. They’d follow soon. But for the moment, they enjoyed those few minutes they had together, as they finished their meal.

-Darling, aren’t those kids so adorable! They remind me so much of us! – Dr Borg said.

-No! They are nothing like us! They know exactly what they’re doing! We had not the faintest idea!! – Mrs Borg, said, laughing widely.

-Indeed!

-Yet! They are so madly in love! – Mrs Borg sighed. – And I think they know it!

-Oh! Yes! Did you notice the way they looked at each other!? – Dr Borg, asked.

-Yes! I did! – Mrs Borg said enthusiastically, turning to her husband. – They were almost holding hand under the table. I don’t know if they noticed. – They did. Just as this was being said by Mrs Borg, Miles and Aubrey were holding hands, as they ate their desserts, looking deeply at each other, and smiling, the way only true lovers can.

-I think they might! – Dr Borg judged. – I was awestruck at the way they just leaned onto each other. They are just comfortable around each other! They’d such a perfect couple!

-They’ll make such a perfect couple. – Mrs Borg corrected. – Ha! It’s people like them that make me believe that the future is bright!

-And it is! Without a doubt. – Dr Borg, said. He kissed his wife of 30 years. – I love you Anne!

-I love you Marius!!

Dr Borg opened the door to their room, and they entered. Meanwhile, back in the restaurant, Aubrey and Miles were just leaving it. They were soon by their bedrooms. They were saying their goodnights. Aubrey opened her bedroom door, Miles was waiting for her to get inside before he’d go to his. But there was no one in her bedroom! Both of them were somewhat confused for a moment, but then they heard Marie’s loud laughter.

-They’re all in there! – Miles and Aubrey said simultaneously.

Miles opened the door, to the four of them laughing their arses off!

-Welcome, lovebirds!! – Ferdinand teased.

-What are you guys up to!?

-Cards Against Humanity! – They replied in a single voice.

-How dare you! Play Cards Against Humanity without us!! – Aubrey was outraged.

-Oh! Come on! – Marie said, harshly. – Don’t pull a tantrum. Come sit with us! Have some cards!

Miles and Aubrey sat down between the beds. They didn’t play for long. At 22:00 Miles started getting sleepy. That’s when he announced that they’d be leaving the Hotel early to get a clear drive down Trollstingen. This news wasn’t taken lightly. But they reluctantly agreed.

-Ok! Thank you! Now I really need to sleep!

-So, do I! – Aubrey agreed with Miles.

-Perfect then! – Peter said, with a smug tone to himself. – Miles here are your bags! You’ll be sleeping with Aubrey!! Goodnight! – He waved Miles away.

Miles and Aubrey were as red as tomatoes, looking at Ferdinand and Ingolv for explanations. Marie however stepped in.

-Dudes, you clearly would love to sleep together tonight. And Peter and I would prefer to sleep together. So now just go! This has nothing to do with sex!! Ok!

Miles and Aubrey shrugged their shoulders and just went to Aubrey’s bedroom. Miles’ heart was pounding, Aubrey’s wasn’t any slower. But they both preferred that, then to spend any more time without the other. They went into bed and fell asleep immediately. Miles reaching his arm over her body, and Aubrey snugging herself into his chest. The two of them, just slumbering tight in each other’s arms, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Norway, more specifically between the mythical fjord region, and the old legendary city of Trondheim lies one of the world's most spectacular driving roads! The Trollstigen (translated as the trolls road) is a mind blowing piece of road that two certain Petrolheads are finally getting to drive on!

Aubrey woke up. She felt incredibly rested, she loved the warmth of his body on hers. The alarm would wake Miles up in literally a couple of minutes. She was tempted to just turn it off. He’d certainly wake up if she moved that much. 06:30, the alarm rang. Miles woke up. However instead of letting go of her and getting out of bed immediately, he just hugged her more tightly just holding on for a bit more.

-You smell, so nice! – Miles said still half asleep!

-Oh! Shut it!! – Aubrey blushed.

-No! – Miles replied defiantly. – Not if it’s true! Oh! Good Morning, by the way!! – Aubrey burst into laughter.

-Good Morning!!

Precisely at 07:05 they were at the Hotel door, breakfast taken, friends awaken, and everyone ready to head into arguably Norway’s most famous driver’s road. The Borgs weren’t down yet. Though Miles was not going to wait for them, he was still somewhat concerned. He heard their hearts when he passed their bedroom, but a lot could have happened in the meantime. Miles and Aubrey were busy packing the bags into their respective cars, when the Borgs finally showed up.

-Good Morning!! – They shouted to the youngsters.

-Good Morning!! – The youngsters responded!

-Ready to go!?

-Absolutely!! – Aubrey affirmed.

Miles woke up his 4.8 litre V8, Aubrey followed with hers, Mrs Borg was the last, awaking up her air-cooled 3.2 litre boxer six. What a sound and smell one could sense in that early Saturday morning in Valldalen. They were a mere 36 kilometres away from that holy road. The sun was rising, as they drove up to the start of the Trollstingen. The show of light and dark that developed as they crossed those valleys filled everyone with wonder, even Dr and Mrs Borg, who had done this, many times throughout their years. 07:50, they made it to the top of the Trollstingen. Everyone’s hearts had sped up. This was probably the most majestic road they’d ever seen. Marie had talked Peter up into walking down to the bottom, as Miles and Aubrey drove at will in that road.

After a few moments contemplating the view, they all got about making their way down the road. Peter, Ferdinand, Marie were going by foot. Ingolv considered that possibility, but he was too keen to get a chance to drive that road. Mrs Borg went down first. Dr Borg was giving her pace notes. Ingolv wasn’t that knowledgeable. Aubrey and Miles stayed at the top listening to the wonderful boxer 6 for a couple of minutes. Aubrey was next. The V8 in her Panamera thundering its way down. She was braking as late as she dared for each corner, making full use of her carbon ceramic brakes. She was going at quite a pace, but still not gaining any ground on the yellow 911. Miles was the last to start making its way down. Ingolv held on for dear life as Miles stormed its way into the corners. With each corner the driver’s smiles grew wider. With each input to the car, they were more at one with it. These Porsches feeling, metre by metre more like they had been meant to be driven this way all along. The sounds of these three deep lunged Porsche masterpieces echoed in the mountains, giving goose bumps to all who listened.

They were approaching corners as fast as possible, braking hard almost locking up, heel & toe downshifting, once, twice, into second gear, turn in, tight, tighter, let the tail swing round, use the weight to launch yourself into the next straight, third, fourth, brake, down to third, down to second, hold the throttle, careful with the understeer, let the tail drift slightly, launch into the next horizon, and repeat. The fuel tanks wouldn’t last long at this rate. Luckily though it was just a couple of laps of the place.

Then uphill. Floor it as soon as possible, brake, not too hard, gravity helps. Launch uphill, use all the revs, into third, forth if you’re that brave. The Cayenne was feeling its weight, but Miles just kept pushing. Back into the top.

-What did you think, Ingolv!? – Miles said, still visibly shaking with adrenaline. – I am so fucking in love with this road. And this car!! Boy, this 2300 kg beast, just took it in its stride!! Wow!! – He was just all over the place.

-I think, I can’t wait to drive it too!! – Ingolv said.

-Hell, yes!! – But let’s just wait for the car to cool down a bit.

They got out of the car, Miles ran to Aubrey who was also, just leaving her car, and just as marvelled as he was. They just couldn’t stop talking about those corners, and straights, and cambers, and waterfalls and everything in between. Ingolv was excited to drive, but he was afraid to make a mess out of it. Mrs Borg was observing him, a few metres away. She called him up.

-You’re scared, right?

-Yes! – He sighed. – I know that’s normal. Miles was practically crapping himself out of fear. But they have a fair bit more technique than me. – Ingolv said, pointing at Miles and Aubrey, who were making their way to them.

-I know that feeling. But all you have to do is listen to Miles. And there is no need to drive any faster than you feel comfortable with. Miles wouldn’t tell you to drive down if he thought you couldn’t do it safely. He believes in you.

This strangely made Ingolv somewhat calmer. They waited a couple more minutes for the cars to cool down, appreciating the view, in silence.

-Oh! They are almost at the bottom of it. Shall we make our way down? – Dr Borg suggested.

Back into the cars they went. They went down in the same formation. This time Ingolv was driving, Miles was providing some guidance. Dr Borg, and Aubrey were making a strong lead, but Miles was giving Ingolv all the time he needed. The best part is, that even though he wasn’t driving as fast as Miles, Ingolv was still having a great time. The Cayenne was just as comfortable doing this, as it was giving it its all. With every corner, Ingolv was building his confidence, and getting a bigger and bigger smile. Miles was loving it.

At the bottom, they picked up Ferdinand, and Peter. Marie joined Aubrey. Back up they went. Ingolv struggled somewhat, as he was somewhat afraid of accelerating too much, but soon realised he could give it all. Uphill is always harder. They got up there just a few minutes after 9:00. Their fellow Porsche club travellers were only now leaving the hotel. They took the time to visit the visitor centre. Just as the rest of the trip group was arriving they were getting underway to reach the Atlantic Ocean road before lunch time.

They got there right in time to be the first to choose their seats for lunch and finish it before everyone else. The Atlantic Ocean road was surprisingly empty. Once again, they could barely believe how beautiful this road was. The Trollstingen was majestic and grand, this one was simply imposing yet delicate. They stopped in the islands that were dotted along that road, enjoying the view. Into the afternoon they drove on, shewing up the kilometres, heading to Trondheim. Because to their rather effective way of driving down roads, they were some two hours ahead of everyone else, as they arrived in Trondheim. The others would arrive and go straight to the hotel. But not them. They went sightseeing. Mrs and Dr Borg served as tour guides. Miles and Aubrey staying close to each other, and avidly listening to the Borgs. Marie and Peter, somehow were constantly lagging behind, being too distracted with each other to even care, or notice anybody else. And who could blame them, they had so much in common, and with every passing minute they seemed to be more like each other.

At 19:00 they went back into the hotel. They checked in. Just like in the previous hotel, the guys had been given a room with two large beds. This meant they’d need to share beds, once again. Also like the previous hotel, the guys’ room was just across the hall from the girls’ room. Perhaps this was just fate trying to bring them all together, or perhaps someone was playing cupid. No one will ever know. What can be known is that, Aubrey and Miles went straight into the bathrooms to shower before dinner. 19:30, and the six of them were making their way down for the final dinner of the trip. This time, the tables, round, sat eight persons. The Borgs completed the table. Miles and Aubrey were sitting to their left, then Ferdinand and Ingolv, then Peter and Marie.

-I hope you haven’t lost the sense of how spectacular it is that you’ve lived through all that you’ve lived through. – Dr Borg held.

-Yes, we know you’ve suffered way more than anyone should have ever asked of you, yet, you’ve seen beauty that others can only dream about. – Mrs Borg completed Dr Borg’s thought.

-Yeah! I keep them on a tight leash. If they ever forget that, I’ll throw them into a lake. – Ferdinand threated half-jokingly, half seriously.

-Good!! – Dr Borg voiced agreeing with Ferdinand, in tone and gesture.

-There is something, that has left me rather curious about you. – Mrs Borg addressed the group, and waiting a beat before continuing, she wanted to be sure she could go on. – What is the age of each of you? I am getting somewhat lost with who’s a year late, on the correct year, who’s younger, who’s older.

-Believe me, so do we sometimes!! – Ingolv reassured Mrs Borg.

-Speak for yourself! – Peter claimed. Breaking away momentarily from the bubble he shared with Marie.

-Ok! Then! What’s my birthday? – Ferdinand challenged him.

-No! Better! What are all of our Birthdays? – Ingolv defied, gesturing to himself, Ferdinand, and Miles.

-Uuuuh!!

-Exactly! – Miles intervened. As the Borgs and the lassies relished the display of the four guys bickering.

-So, what are your Birthdays after all? – Mrs Borg frustratedly insisted.

-Oh! Sorry! – Miles apologised humbly. – 6th of September 1997. I am a year behind because of that tragedy. – Mrs Borg nodded, as she recalled Miles mentioning the events. She smiled empathically, showing support for his pain.

-Oh My!! You’re also a Septemberer! – Aubrey said, slightly ajar from reality. – I was born on the 16th of September 1997.

-That’s so perfectly close to mine!!! – Miles was getting more and more fascinated with this woman with every passing instant. The Borgs could see the way their eyes were sparkling at each other.

-Cute! - Ferdinand bridged into his turn. - Well, I am the baby here. I was born on the 14th of October 1998, making me still underage.

-So, you’re the youngest, that is in the right year.

-Precisely! – Ferdinand confirmed.

-With that, you two are the ones that are older, and got into University in the right year! – Dr Borg concluded the thought process. -And you. - he said pointing at Marie. – Just like her. – pointing at Aubrey. – Took a gap year, and so are a year “behind”.

-Yes! – Marie ratified.

-That makes you three 19 years old! – Mrs Borg asserted indicating towards Miles, Peter, and Ingolv.

-Yes, in mine and Miles’ case. Since I was born on the 1st of September 1997. – Ingolv informed.

-But not I mine! Because I was born on the 30th of December 1997. – Peter completed Ingolv’s thought line. There was however one person rather intrigued by this birthdate.

-Now, that’s cool! – Marie stated. -That’s my birthday too!

-Hold on a second!! That’s creepy!! – Peter claimed, seriously freaked out.

-And? What’s the big deal? – Marie rhetorically asked. Absolutely oblivious to mounting evidence that those two were way to similar for it to be just a coincidence.

From Ferdinand and Ingolv’s eyes, it was bluntly obvious they were on the same page as Peter. There was something intriguing in there. Something that changed their lives, from that night onwards. Miles and Aubrey were now completed committed to this story, they could smell it in the air. Mrs and Dr Borg, where way ahead of everyone. They had just confirmed their instinct.

-Well if I didn’t know better, I’d say we’re twins! – Peter finally put the cards on the table. And the whole table followed his move, on the edge of their seats.

-What are you on about!? – Marie confused and oblivious, raised her eyes from her phone, showing her utterly sceptic expression.

-We are incredibly alike! – Marie was about to refute that claiming they look very different. – No, not the looks, thought we both have very light skin. In all seriousness, we share the same taste in music, men, food, drinks, books, films, weather…

-That means nothing! A lot of people share similar tastes in a lot of things. – Marie looked at Miles and Aubrey. – Like Miles and Aubrey! They share similar tastes in a lot of things, that doesn’t mean they are siblings.

-Yes! But given our birthdates are 10 days apart that would be rather unlikely. In your case you have the same birthdate. -Aubrey argued. Marie accepted Aubrey’s point.

-Still, that could be a simple coincidence.

-Yes, it could! So, let’s do this methodically. -Miles ordered. He looked around to see if everyone agreed with him. Not noticing disagreement, he carried on. – So, we know you’re from different species. You, Peter are a werechamelian, and you’re a kitsune.

-That, however doesn’t rule out the possibility of you two being siblings. Will and Sakumi are from different species and are siblings. – Ferdinand followed.

-Exactly! So, first of all. Who are your parents?

-Well, you do know my father, he’s a werechamelian like me!

-And my father is a kitsune like me!

-Yes, but what about your mothers? – Peter and Marie hadn’t even really thought about them. – You must have had a mother! – Ferdinand was getting somewhat edgy.

-I have no idea who she was. She died during child birth.

-Same for me!

-Well, isn’t that interesting!? – Dr Borg let out, with curiosity shining all through his face.

-Still, it could be a coincidence. – Miles, always methodical continued. - Where were you born?

-I was proudly born under the artic night’s chill, in Hammerfest, near the Nordkapp.

-Yeah, this sounds pretty impossible, but I was also born in Hammerfest, near the Nordkapp.

\- Ok! Just to be sure! What’s your time of Birth? – Miles carried on, also excited about this rather unexpected possibility.

-17:53. – Peter burped out.

-18:01. – Marie informed, all too aware of how close to Peter’s time it was.

-Close enough! – Mrs Borg commented. There was still some doubt in Marie’s mind.

-Yeah, pretty much! But still, we can’t be sure.

-Well… - Dr Borg started, trying to sound innocent. However, he’d been wondering if his intuition had been correct ever since he saw how quickly Marie and Peter became best friends, almost like siblings. – I might just have been on call there that night.

-Why on earth would you have been on call, in the North Cape!? – Peter and Marie asked, in a single voice.

-We lived there, back in the late 90’s. – Mrs Borg informed the group

-Sounds legit enough to me! – Ferdinand said.

-Yeah, anyway! What do you know, old man!? – Peter said, trying to sound aggressive, yet, he made everyone laugh. There is no way we’d take him that seriously!

-Ok! Ok! Calm down, lad! – Laughing widely, Dr Borg addressed Peter. – I was on call that afternoon at the hospital. I can tell you only two babies were born that afternoon, in that hospital. From a woman, who came in accompanied by two men, from the Honningvåg health centre, in labour. She was having complications, from her twin pregnancy. I wasn’t the one to provide care to her. But by the time my shift was over, she had delivered the twins, but died soon after because of an undiagnosed lower aorta aneurism. I learnt a few days later from the doctor who had delivered you, that the twins had different parents.

-So, we’re twins! – Marie concluded, not in shock. Just astonished that her father never told her.

-That old sod!! I am going to call him and scold him right now!! – Peter’s first thought was to call his dad, and ask him, why he never told him he had a twin sister. – And you should do the same!!

-Well! I can’t! He died last year! – She said straight faced, like it was not biggy!

Quite unlike Miles, who doesn’t take the death of his family that naturally.

-Oh! Well, you can listen in to me talking to my father then!! That will probably be almost as fun. – Peter suggested, attempting to somehow make it up for Marie, make it up for the fact her father died.

It was rather fun in truth. Peter’s relationship with his father was in a lot of ways like the relationship Marie had with hers. They were rather down to earth and honest with each other, but still were constantly making fun of each other, bickering and pranking. Making their bond rather strong and their trust in each other almost boundless. Seeing so much of her relationship with her late father in Peter’s relationship with his own father made her somewhat misty eyed, and evoked feelings of longing, nostalgia and grief in a much greater extent than simply telling people that he died could ever do. Different people, different trigger points. Miles was to his part much more comfortable talking about his relationship with his late family, than mentioning the event of their death. Peter to his credit picked up on Marie’s internal struggle with her feelings and gave her a warm fraternal hug.

-I am really glad that I found out you’re my sister. – He whispered to her ear as they held each other in that so needed embrace. – Because you are the most badass, inspiring, and wonderful person I have ever met. Now I know I will never be alone again. – He kissed the top of her head, gently, the way only a brother can do to his sister, when she is in need of protection, of the warmth of his arms.

All around the table their friends could empathize with the pair’s feelings. All of them being older siblings, they knew all to well what it meant to hold one’s sibling in arms and give them comfort and support in a moment of need. Being siblings they all had been the receivers of such comfort and support that such a particular bond between beings is so naturally inclined to provide. One among them, was particularly moved by this moment. That came as a consequence of the loss of the other half in his bond. The loss of the other half of the bond, precisely when it could have meant so much to still have it. Miles was crying. Tears, one by one slowly rolling down his face, as a smile, a sign of the treasured memories he holds on to of such moments with his sister. As these memories crossed his heart and mind he unconsciously leaned to Aubrey, reaching out for her hand, reaching out for her touch. She was slightly startled by Miles’ touch. She looked to him and saw the tears that rolled from his eyes. She knew not such pain, but she knew enough of loss, and she knew enough of this lad to know what to do. She moved closer to him, actually moving her chair to be immediately next to his. She leaned her head on his shoulder and, with her right arm, she held to his torso, as though he’d fall apart had she not held him. He noticed her moves. In response he let go of her left hand, only to have is right arm free to hug her back, he immediately held her left hand again, but this time with his left hand. So, they stood like that for a while, entangled in each other, as the whole table collectively lingered in the memories of either lost siblings, recently found siblings or simply the siblings who due to the circumstances of life are far away, but due to the strength of the fraternal bond are always in one’s heart.

-Thank you, Aubrey!! – Miles whispered, as they collectively embarked in this journey through memory lane.

-Thank you, for being such an awesome being! – Aubrey whispered back, perhaps a bit to honestly.

-You are so Perfect!! – Miles whispered, making her blush just like she’d made him, and kissing the top of her head, before leaning his on hers.

Their hearts were beating, no, pounding hard. They were guessing something more would come out of this bond, neither was, however, brave enough to actually admit to themselves what was so obvious to their friends. Dr Borg and Mrs Borg observed them, as dessert was served, and they parted from their hug, remembering the early days of what became an extraordinarily long marriage. Ferdinand thought back to all those moments when, just like Miles and Aubrey did now as they ate dessert, he sneakily held Ines’ hand under the table, smiling with complicity.

-This might just be it for Miles! This might just be what he’s always known he’d find, someday! – Ferdinand thought to himself.

The three singles of these eight were simply astonished by how obvious that love seemed to them, yet the actual lovers seemed to not notice it, or act on it. They wanted them to just get on with it and say they were a couple, so everyone could move on.

-Just give them time. – Ferdinand whispered, to the aforementioned three, who by now looked like three crazy hyenas.

The meal was soon over. The moment to go back to their bedrooms and have a good night of sleep ahead of Sunday’s long drive back was thus upon them. There was some tension around this moment for some. Though it made no sense for Miles and Aubrey to once again sleep together, they both were hoping to do it. No, not because they wanted to have sex with each other, though such thoughts had been thought, but yes because of the growing connection between them, that made them feel so at home in each other’s arms, in each other’s presence. The issue is that neither of them was going to propose such sleeping arrangements again, because neither would risk giving the sense that they are that into the other, mainly because neither knew for sure what the other was feeling. They were however saved from their own shyness and awkwardness by the siblings, their growing bond, and childlike bluntness.

-Aubrey, would you mind sharing the bed with Miles again, tonight? – Marie asked.

-No, it’s ok!! – Aubrey answered trying to look and sound totally innocent of her feelings, as she opened her bedroom door and practically threw Marie bags to her, subtly speeding up the process by which Miles could come spend another night beside her.

-Miles, would you mind sharing the bed with Aubrey again, tonight? – Peter asked

-No, it’s ok!! – Miles answered trying to look and sound totally innocent of his feelings, as he picked up his already closed and packed bags to go sleep where he really wanted to sleep all along.

Marie and Miles had swapped bedrooms, before anyone even had time to raise any kind of criticism or doubt about the arrangement. Marie was welcomed to the bedroom just as if Miles had come in. Something about her made even Ingolv and Ferdinand completely at ease around her. It was as though she was their sister too. So, they all just changed into their pyjamas, and slipped into their beds. Just before drifting off to sleep they explored the television channels at their disposal. That wasn’t for long, though, they were more interested in joking with each other, and telling stories, eventually, Ingolv and Ferdinand feel asleep. Marie and Peter however stayed awake until way too late, talking, bickering, sibling-ing

Miles had just got into Aubrey’s bedroom. He was excusing himself as he walked in. They were trying to read each other, for though they felt both had really liked to spend last night together, one could never be too sure when the matters of the heart are at stake. Both their hearts were pounding. Miles could hear Aubrey’s heart, and she could tell for miles away how nervous he was at that moment. She took this as a sign that he wanted to do this right. Almost a full minute had passed by now, Miles was sick of this. He was going to get them both out of their misery.

-Ok, let’s just end this! Are you comfortable with me sleeping with you in the bed? – Miles asked, hoping for a yes from her. Yesterday it had been so much simpler, no expectations, they just did what they felt was right.

-Of course, I am! – Aubrey said in sigh. – Yesterday just felt so nice, that I would actually love to have you sleeping beside me again! – Miles’ eyes were suddenly glowing even brighter, just as bright as Aubrey’s did, as she prepared to continue her case. - I know this may sound really odd, but it felt like we’d been doing it since the beginning of time. It felt so familiar, and homely.

-Oh! Yes!! My feelings are exactly like yours. They are of such a magnitude, I feared it was only me.

They were so happy with this revelation they just walked to each other and hugged so snugly that anyone observing the pair would have certainly found a great deal of difficulty telling where one started and the other ended. When they were about to part, Miles had a chance to have a good deep look into Aubrey’s emerald green eyes, Aubrey from her side had a chance to take a nice long look into Miles’ sweet chocolate brown eyes. Miles’ heart speed up suddenly again, she could feel it beating through his chest, through her chest. He had just come up with an idea. He took a moment, as he looked sweetly to her entrancing freckles, to her sculptural curled ginger locks, to find the courage he generally lacks to put such ideas into action.

-Would you come on a date with me? – Miles nervously asked.

-Why? – Aubrey teased.

-Because I don’t think I can last long if I can’t be with you every day. – Miles argued as any hopelessly romantic guy probably would.

-That’s starting to sound like you’re really committed to find out what all those feelings are! – Aubrey trying to hide her reciprocate feelings for Miles teased.

-I think you could say that. – Miles started to get into the teasing game as well.

-Well, given I too have some feelings I need to figure out, I might just accept your invite! – She finally opened her heart and made his world ever more meaningful.

-I am most humbled! – He courteously replied. – I will pick you up after class on Monday.

-Ok!

Finally, they parted from each other’s arms. They turned their backs on each other to pick up their respective pyjamas from their bags. Aubrey threw hers to the left side of the bed, Miles threw his to the right side of the bed, as they distractedly talked about the adventures of the day, the Borgs, their cars, or pretty much anything. Because they were distracted talking to each other, they started to take their clothes off and placing them back in their bags, as if they were already a couple. Then they turned to bed to pick up their pyjamas, also turning back to each other, with only their underpants on.

-Oh! – Both of them said at the same time.

They were both embarrassed by that, but neither was really backing away. Then Miles started to grow an erection. Aubrey realised it, as he blushed, and rushed to pick up his pyjamas, and turned away to put them on, hoping she hadn’t noticed, or that she wouldn’t notice after they were on.

-Sorry!! I shouldn’t have stared! It was rude!

-It’s ok, I stared as well!! We’re quits. – Aubrey reassured him. He laughed and nodded agreeing. – Oh! And I also think you’re sexy! – She teased, laughing.

-Don’t say that! I am trying to get a hold of myself!! – He bickered back. - Let’s take this slowly, ok!

-Yeah, I think that might be for the best.

Though Miles had turned to put on his pyjamas, Aubrey had taken the chance to continue enjoying the view as she put her pyjamas on. After laughing that moment out, the two slipped into the bed. Miles turned to Aubrey, she turned to him, and they just fell asleep facing each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road tripers calmly make their way back into Oslo, through the "Green way".

Sunday morning, no one was in much of a rush to get back into the cars for the long way back down. The last couple of days had been so nice that no one was really willing to let go of them. In the large two bed bedroom, Marie and the guys took their sweet time to shower and get ready before the 8:30 breakfast time. They, however, had no particular interest in making it down on time. Across the hall, Aubrey was sound asleep, still turned to Miles, their faces so close they are breathing each other’s breath. Miles woke up first this time. During sleep, he’d reached out over her, and pulled her gently to his body, she had snugged into his arms, like he could protect her from all the shit the world would ever throw at her. Little does she know, he wants to, so badly.

To his eyes, she was perfect. Seeing her sound asleep, so calm, so careless, made him wish he could just stare at her this way for eternity. But eternity lasted not 10 minutes, as the alarm clock they’d set up for that morning, pulled her out of her sleep. Miles reached out for it, behind him, on the right-side bedside table.

-Good Morning stranger! – Miles greeted her, almost whispering into her ear as he pulled her tighter in his arms.

-Hum! You smell nice! – Miles got cracked up, and started laughing, gently. – Good Morning handsome!! – She greeted with a teasing smirk on her lips.

Miles felt like kissing those lips, from how tantalisingly close they were from his own. Aubrey probably wouldn’t have minded, but Miles thought it wasn’t quite the right time, just yet. Aubrey was the first to give in to the pressure of the passing of time and leave the bed to get ready. Miles followed pretty much immediately. This time they weren’t so shy about getting naked in front of each other. They were just so at ease with each other. Don’t get me wrong, there was a sexual tension that was mounting, and it was palpable, especially when they were naked. Miles would trace Aubrey’s naked body with his eyes, slowly, gently, as she, noticing he stared teased, subtly. Aubrey took note of his superficial anatomy as he, noticing she stared, flexed some of his muscles just a tad more than was strictly needed. Their bond was infinitely more about an emotional connection, rather than lust, yet they were still animal beings. They joked about it, and got dressed, and ready to have breakfast, and leave the Hotel.

Due to delays on the occupants of the large bedroom, this group of six was almost the last to leave the hotel. The Borgs were the only other people to only leave by 10:00. This three-car convoy made its way from Trondheim to Oslo through the Green Shortcut. Ahead of them almost 500 kilometres awaited, and almost 7 hours of driving. They were a good hour behind everyone. They’d probably not make that up. That was fine by them. There was no restaurant scheduled for lunch, nor meeting at the end of the day to get to. Given these peculiarities of the day, they’d take the chance to milk it out to the very last minute.

Less than 10 minutes into the journey Miles was driving a car full of sleeping passengers. Peter had left his playlist playing from his phone on shuffle. But now that they were all asleep he could play some classical. He switched the infotainment from AUX mode to CD charger. In no time Beethoven’s 5th Piano Concerto played by Leonard Bernstein exuded from the Cayenne’s Bose sound system, the sweet sound of the piano, no doubt a Steinway, relaxing the mind and body, to those sleeping further helping them drift off into a deeper sleep, to Miles providing the ideal soundtrack to that beautiful and calm Sunday morning, as he drove on through the heart of southern Norway. For the following three hours some of Miles’ favourite pieces of classical music played on, making him feel lighter as though some form of weight had been lifted from his back. During these two hours, his travelling companions slept gently lulled by Miles’ choice of music.

Aubrey experienced something rather similar to Miles’ situation for those first two hours of driving before their lunch break around 13:00. Marie feel asleep in the first quarter of an hour. Aubrey, too, seized the chance to take some stress off the driving by listening to her classical music CD’s from her CD charger. She chose the soft melodies of the Strauss family’s compositions.

In these first three hours this three-car convoy covered over 200 kilometres. The Borgs had been driving ahead all the time, setting the pace. Aubrey followed, followed by Miles. At around 13:00 they stopped over in a small diner by the side of the road. The sleeping passengers were awakened by the sudden lack of movement. Miles, as is so typical of him, got out of the car, and stretched out absent mindedly, taking those few seconds before everyone else got out of the car to relish in every detail of his surroundings. He is nowhere, but at the same time he’s everywhere, he just feels whole in that little moment of peace, as the music still lingers in his auditory cortex, and his brain is still in the scanning mode needed in driving.

The sound of Aubrey opening the car’s door, has become the one sound that can rescue his mind from this trance like state, bringing him back from his world of random thought and contemplation. Aubrey has been delaying the moment when she does open the car door more and more, just so she can observe Miles in this almost flow like state for longer. Because there is something about him when he’s like this that makes him so attractive. Marie swears to god she can’t see it, neither can Peter, or Ferdinand for that matter, but Ingolv, that man who has been observing the natural phenomenon that is Miles, knows what she is on about. There is an aura of innocence and purity around Miles as he lingers in that limbo state, between the persona he puts on for others, and his true inner self, is self of introspection, and wonder about the world. Eventually Aubrey opens the door, Miles snaps out of this state of wonder, and walks towards her. She smiles at him, as he smiles back at her. The two, then walking to the diner side by side, following their friends.

-Can you believe that Marie was sleeping within the first 10 kilometres!? – She was somewhat outraged at her companion’s lack of resistance.

-Yes, I can!! – Miles said empathetic with the way Aubrey felt. – Because somehow, three adult guys feel asleep after less than 10 minutes into a long drive.

-They fell asleep as well!? – Aubrey was losing it, laughing her lungs out. – Chickens!! – Miles, laughed sonorously, at Aubrey’s purposefully overdramatized outrage.

-Silly twats!! – Miles kind of rolled with her lead, trying to gain the lads attention, but his efforts were fruitless. – Anyway, I didn’t mind it terribly. I got the chance to listen a couple of Classic Music CDs from my collection.

-Oh! Classic Music! That’s rather fancy, and high class! I wouldn’t guess you to be one of those stiff upper lip pseudo aristocrats! – Aubrey mocked him, despite the fact that she had been listening to classic music for the last three hours as well.

\- Oh! But of course! Can’t you tell that from my perfect articulation and rhetoric!? – Miles rolled with it! – Nah! I just really like the beauty and density of the genre.

-Nice! I have to say, that I am guilty of charge as well! I took the chance to listen to some classical as well. – Aubrey and Miles shared a laugh. Laughing of themselves, and their awkwardness.

-I wouldn’t have guess, Ma’am! – Miles teased. – What did you listen to?

-Mainly Strauss! I had both the Neujahrskonzert and the Sommernachtskonzert CDs in the car. You?

-Mainly Beethoven’s Piano concertos, by Bernstein. Next up is Bernstein’s 1989 Berlin concert.

-Rather good choices, my dear gentleman!

-Thank you, my most adored madame.

-That Bernstein concert of the 9th is indeed spectacular. – Aubrey commented.

-Yes! I normally get Goosebumps all around listening to it. – Miles agreed.

-I do to! It’s an interpretation done with such spirit, that the feeling embodied in it transpires to this very day! – Aubrey explained to a completely agreeing Miles.

-I know exactly what you mean! – Miles kissed her cheek. Both of them blushing at this moment of tenderness.

The day was cloudy, and the air was humid, but it wasn’t raining, not at least for now. After ordering their hotdog sandwiches the group sat on the tables outside, enjoying nature. Though it didn’t take long to finish their meal, they took their sweet time to relax, before going back into the cars. The all of time was theirs. They bickered, laughed, and talked for a while. Eventually they went back into the cars, but not before 14:15. As always, the Borgs lead the charge, with Aubrey in the middle, and Miles the last car.

This time Miles and Aubrey’s passengers weren’t so quick to fall asleep. Classical music was thus postponed for another opportunity. The kilometres were covered effortlessly. The road was empty. At times is seemed as though they were the only people alive in the world, completely surrounded by nature, driving down a long-forgotten road, but then they’d pass by a small town and that fantasy would fade away, as if it were a small child hiding away out of fear. In long journeys such as this, time always seems reluctant to pass. They were not immune to this, despite their camaraderie, good mood, and music. They were roughly halfway to Oslo from their lunch stop, at about 16:30, when the Borgs summoned everyone through a conference call. Miles and Aubrey picked up the call from the cars’ Bluetooth connection to their respective phones.

-Hello my darlings! Sorry to interrupt your journey. However, the 911 as been drinking up from its fuel thank at quite a rate, so we’ll be stopping at the next fuel station.

-Ok, Mrs Borg! I’ll be stopping as well, to top up. Just to be safe. – Aubrey informed.

-We’ll be doing the same! That needle has been dropping just a bit faster than I’d feel comfortable with.

The next fuel station is just ten kilometres away from their location. Those ten kilometres were mainly through deep Norwegian forest. They’d been driving alone all day. Just as they ended the call, a Land Rover Defender 110 merged in front of the convoy, with a couple of Land Rover Defenders 110 following behind Miles, closely. Ferdinand, and Mrs Borg got a text from Marie saying simply “Ambush”. Dr Borg tried immediately to overtake the first Land Rover. He was blocked however. The co pilots furiously tried to find a path to divert to, trying to escape their attackers. But there was nothing until the fuel station. Then, suddenly, the leading Land Rover made an emergency braking. The wheels looked, the sign of someone either in panic, or with a lot of anger in its veins. The three Porsche drivers prepared to overtake. The leading car however managed to block the entire width of the road. Dr Borg, Aubrey, and Miles were therefore left with no other option, they braked as hard as they could, not locking a single wheel as the chasing Land Rovers formed a barrier, behind them. Combined with the barrier put up by the first Land Rover, they were now circled. From inside of the Land Rovers emerged eight guys in their late teens, early twenties. They were dressed head to toe in hunting gear, and the weapons they carried were a good indicator as to what kind of game they were there to hunt. The eight inside the Porsches stayed put in their cars, analysing their enemy, and hoping that at any moment they will just let them go, though such hope was quickly fading. The hunters stayed put for about a minute. Then, from the leading vehicle, a woman in her early twenties emerged. She was wearing black leather, head to toe, in her feet a pair of hunting boots. She yielded the mother of all hand guns.

-Come on little wolfies!!! Come out and play!! We promise not to bite!!! – The psychotic woman clamoured, laughing evilly.

Everyone’s hearts were beating almost as fast as they could. Inside their cars, they were just waiting for Dr Borg to get out. Dr Borg was seriously considering trying to go around the Land Rover. Miles was considering the exact same thing. Aubrey was more reluctant, but that option was by any means out of question for her. However, they didn’t have enough fuel to make a good run for their lives. They’d have to fight out this one. Miles called Dr Borg and Aubrey, as the psychotic woman carried on with her clamours.

-Aubrey! Any warnings for us? – Dr Borg asked, knowing how Banshees can get premonitions in moments of stress such as this.

-I am sorry guys! I have no idea!! – She apologized.

-That’s ok, Aubrey! – Miles reassured her. – I don’t think they have wolfsbane on them.

-No! I don’t think they do! – Dr Borg took a moment to appreciate what he was about to ask these kids to do! – Le…

-Let’s get on with this, guys! – Ferdinand interrupted.

Dr Borg lost no time. He got out of the car. Miles and Ferdinand followed suit. Aubrey and Marie took another split second, Marie yielding her samurai sword. Dr Borg, Marie, and Aubrey closed their doors. Ferdinand and Miles didn’t. Ingolv and Mrs Borg stayed in the cars, until the fight began. This was strategic. They were more useful as the element of surprise. Outside, Miles could clearly hear all of the hunters’ hearts. They were all pretty much crapped out in fear. He could smell it behind the tons of cologne they’d poured on themselves, probably trying to mask out their chemical signals. Aubrey right in front of him looked majestic. But just like him, and honestly everyone else, she was pretty much terrified.

-Oh!! There you are!! What took you so long!? Are you afraid of a couple of guns!? – She asked.

-Yeah!! Right!! Get on with it! What in the fucking Universe does a little arrogant piece of shit such yourself want from us!? – Ferdinand was going to piss her off, so badly, that she’d lose all sense of strategy, just watch. She was incredulous that he’d dare speak to her that way. – What!? Is it all show and no go? Was that all that daddy taught you? No, it was mommy who forgot to tell you that you’re worth nothing, you little whore!!

-You disgusting freak of nature! You’re going to die today!! – She released such a maniacal laugh that if there was ever any doubt she was beyond reason, this would have been it. – Kill them boys!! – She held her hand gun up and shot straight at Ferdinand.

Her subjects followed her lead immediately, as the bullet made its way to Ferdinand. It however ricocheted right off of his skin. Miles, Marie, and Aubrey had by now turned to the 8 men behind them. Dr Borg, and Ferdinand had galloped on the Woman, as her men showered them with bullets. The four men were quickly disarmed and rendered unconscious. The woman was now making a run for her life, down the empty road. The hellhound and the werewolf started their chase, quickly catching up to her. They interrogated her, trying to understand if she was working alone or not.

Meanwhile, Miles, Aubrey and Marie were being showered with bullets. The three made a run towards their attackers. Miles used his speed to avoid being hit. He reached the three men in the centre quickly. Aubrey had focused on the two men to their right, who seemed more interested in her as well. She diverted their bullets with ease. Her voice making the bullet turn around 360º, thus hitting the hunters. Her scream was strong enough to blow their heads off their torsos, but she was just looking for serious debilitation, so she didn’t scream that strongly. She left them just unconscious. Miles was taking his attacks mildly, too, putting them unconscious. Marie was rather more aggressive, actually injuring her attackers. She was about to actually kill them, when Miles and Aubrey stopped her.

-Why should I stop!! – She was baffled by them. - They wanted to kill us!

-But that doesn’t mean you’ll have to kill them too! – Miles scolded her

-Why not!? If I don’t they can come after us and try again!

-No, they won’t!! – Aubrey countered Marie’s logic.

-How can you be so sure!?

-Because they will go to prison for this! For a long time. They’ll pay for what they did! – Ingolv said, from just outside the Cayenne.

While they defended themselves, Ingolv was busy making a call to Norway’s secret supernatural police. This department of the police was created to protect supernatural species both from hunters and themselves. They track down criminal supernatural creatures as well as rogue hunters that try to genocide supernaturals. Most of the force is made up of ex-hunters and druids. There are however a few supernatural creatures who, throughout the years, have decided to join. This special force was established by Royal decree, as the Norwegian royal family is itself descended from one of the most senior supernatural families of Europe.

-Oh! That! It’s kind of a buzz killer, don’t you think? – Marie, always thirsty for a bit of bloodshed.

-No! Not really! – Ingolv, Miles, and Aubrey responded in unison.

Ingolv closed on the unconscious hunters. Miles followed him to help him. Meanwhile Ferdinand, Dr Borg, and Peter were interrogating the leader of the hunting party. Peter was making use of his chameleon abilities to disturb the woman, trying to make her spill all the beans. Miles and Ingolv were applying a kind of insurance. Mike, the last occupant of their house in Oslo, is a kanima, so every few weeks Ingolv collects some of his venom, to study, store, and refine. Through it he creates an injectable serum that they use to neutralize threats such as this when the need arises.

Mrs Borg quickly came over to investigate what the two young men were doing. It took her absolutely no time to realise what an excellent idea they’d come across. As they went on to administer this serum to the four men, that accompanied the Psycho, Mrs Borg followed, observing their method of administration. They were combining their knowledge of medicine and pharmacy with their knowledge of the supernatural to make everyone’s day better.

Dr Borg, Ferdinand, and Peter finally finished their questioning, they got nothing of useful. She was just demented. Seeing as they were now done with her, Miles and Ingolv administered her a dose of kanima serum. Dr Borg was just as astonished as Mrs Borg by the ingeniousness of this pack. With the baddies now safely constrained, the eight of them just had to wait for the police to arrive. They took about an hour to get to their somewhat remote location. As they waited Ingolv and Mrs Borg shared experiences and expertise as druids. Ingolv was admittedly still under training, but he’s seen quite a lot, when contextualised by his seemingly short experience. Miles and Aubrey for their part were exploring Aubrey’s capabilities. The lad had been absolutely awestruck by this freckled ginger’s dexterity in battle. Admittedly, Marie had been the uncontested badass of the all situation, however Marie was not the one Miles was falling in love for. Peter was however delighted to praise his twin sister. While these four fooled around, and the druids discussed out on their techniques, Ferdinand went a bit deeper with Dr Borg.

-Your initial move was rather bold!!

-Nah! It was purely tactics! I knew she’d completely lose track of everything!

-And you were absolutely right!! I initially thought you were being rather hot headed, but then I realised what a great strategy it is.

-It was William, our alpha, whom first came upon this idea. In actual fact our protocols, as Miles and he like to call them, were devised either by Miles, or William. Miles just has this eye for creating order in chaos, and William knows the chaos better than any of us, so when they start brain storming, they are unstoppable.

-You sound like you have done this quite a lot. Like all those protocols have been tested many times.

\- Well, they have. We’d all preferred if it had been any other way, but they have been really tested.

-I know! If you’ll allow me I’d like to offer some reassurance. At the end of the day, it was all worth it, if only because you managed to be another step closer to protecting those who can’t protect themselves.

-Yeah, the funny thing is that you sound just like Magdalene. – Dr Borg looked at Ferdinand, as if asking who Magdalene is. – Oh! Yeah, Magdalene is William’s fiancé, and long-time girlfriend.

-So, If William at times is like a father, she is like a mother.

-Something like that, yes! Though they are more like our older siblings.

Dr Borg wasn’t quite sure of what to say next. He had this sense there was more for him to say, but he couldn’t find what it was. That’s about when the police arrived. They were questioned about what happened, and then the police told them to carry on with their journey. This description makes it look like they were held back by the police for no more than 5 minutes. That wasn’t quite the truth though. Only two policemen were collecting testemonies, taking about 10 minutes with each of them. They stood there for over 40 minutes, before they had been given the all clear to head back home. When it was all said and done, this ordeal had cost them some two hours.

It was 18:40 when they finally pulled up at the fuel station. The sun was already sneaking in behind the tall pines of the forest that seemed to surround them, from all sides. With little over 150 kilometres to go to home, they had almost 2 hours of travel still ahead of them. Though they had just been stopped waiting for the police, now they could actually stop, and relax, before heading out. Miles, Aubrey, and Mrs Borg brimmed their fuel tanks with the best of 98 octane petrol, while the others relieved themselves, and drank a nice espresso.

They went back out into the road at 18:55, with the sun setting, and the temperatures dropping. Just as the passengers of the Cayenne were drifting into a sleep, William called Miles, at exactly 19:00, awaking the sleeping beauties from their slumber.

-What happened? – William asked, knowing all to well, something went wrong for them not to be home already.

-Hello, William!! We are about two hours late. We encountered some mad people, to put it nicely. – Miles reported.

-Oh Fuck!! – William exclaimed. -Are you all ok?

-Yes, we’re all fine. – Ferdinand, Ingolv, and Peter informed rolling their eyes.

-It was no big deal! We had some help! – Miles reassured William.

-Help, huh!? – William read through Miles like he was clear water.

-Yeah! You should have seen the drool, dripping from the corner of his mouth!! – Ferdinand teased.

-Yeah, yeah! Whatever!! Can you guys, please, put two more plates on the table? – Miles asked, dismissing the general tone of mocking everyone seemed to drenching their addresses to him with.

-Of course, we can!! – William accepted Miles’ request. – So, there is really something special going on!?

-Yes! And that’s all I’ll say about it right now!

-Ok! Fair enough! – William admitted.

-Thanks! – Miles said.

The call ended. William, Magdalene, Ines, Sakumi, Val, and Mike were back at the guys’ house in Oslo, preparing dinner for the all pack. Miles kept justifying his wish to invite Marie and Aubrey to the dinner as a simple gesture of kindness, that’s what he consistently said to his travel companions. He, however, knew just as well as them that his intention was not to help the pair of girls driving ahead of them feel more welcome or integrated, he wanted instead to simply get more time with Aubrey, and if seeing her interact with the rest of his pack was the condition for that to happen he wouldn’t complain terribly about that. Ingolv knew he had wondered down into his own thoughts, lulled by the flow of the road. Normally he could just let him be, but this time, there was a phone call waiting to be made, and it should be made sooner, rather than later.

-Miles!! You still have to call Aubrey, if you want her to come and have dinner with us!

-Yeah! True! I got distracted!

Miles reached out to the Cayenne’s PCM unit, searching for Aubrey’s number on the contact list. Her number was easy to find, being one of the very first ones. The phone was now dialling the number, and ringing. She picked up.

-Hey, there! What’s up?

-Hello, Aubrey!! Nothing! I am calling, because the rest of our pack is preparing a pack dinner back in Oslo, and I would like to invite you to it… Invite both of you to it! What do you say? – He asked expectantly.

-I am most honoured by your invite! We’d love to attend, but wouldn’t we be intruding into your pack’s business!? – Aubrey asked, genuinely concerned that their presence might disturb the pack’s dynamics.

-No! Not at all!! You wouldn’t be intruding, I have already asked the alpha, and he’d be delighted to meet you! You caused quite an impression on the four of us! It’s just a casual dinner, we’re friend first, and members of the pack second. Don’t you worry about that!!

-Well, given we have no decent food at home for dinner, and your alpha has approved, I think we might just accept the invitation! -

-Swell!! Our address is…

-Trosterudveien 65, Oslo! So, I’ve heard!! – Aubrey quickly finished Miles’ sentence, then teasing him, because that information had been mentioned a few times throughout the weekend.

Following the rhythm set by the working of their Porsche V8s, Aubrey and Miles shewed up the kilometres, and they were soon dawning on Oslo. Mrs and Dr Borg parted to their home on one of the outskirt towns of Oslo, as the pair of V8 powered Porsches merged onto the ring road. Even though the sun was down by now, and the especially as the roads laid practically empty, Aubrey and Miles once again, rolled down their windows, and accelerated down the tunnels much more aggressively than they should have. Passing by Oslo’s University Hospital, they prepared to leave the ring road, entering once again their suburb. Aubrey and Marie would first go home, to leave their baggage. The guys went directly to their house. The night was fresh. It was more than obvious autumn was settling in, and winter wasn’t far away.

After three really long days, they were back home. As Miles pulled into the driveway, they saw the light coming form inside their house. Magdalene was the first to come greet them at the door. William was busy cooking, so instead his 1.73-metre-tall girlfriend came to them. She whom with her grey eyes, and dark long hair has proved to be the most grown up of the all pack.

-97 minutes. You guys do drive rather effectively!!

-Well, what can I say, I was following an even better one.

-So, where is she!? – Mags teased.

-They’ll be here in a couple of minutes. They just went home to park the car and leave the bags. – Peter was keen to correct Mags disdain for his sister, though to be honest, she had no idea Marie was his sister.

Mags asked the guys if they needed any help carrying their stuff home. Miles, Ingolv, and Ferdinand said they were ok, but Peter immediately accepted the offer. A few minutes later, Miles was unpacking some stuff from his bags, when he heard Aubrey’s voice. She was about 100 metres from his house. He ran downstairs faster than ever before. He got to the front door, she was still 80 metres away from the house. Everyone else was just astonished with Miles’ excitement. Peter followed Miles, but much more calmly. Sakumi, William, and Mike had to see it for themselves. Miles’ was completely mad, even more than usual.

-Miles, what the fuck are you doing, you mad man!? – Mike shouted at an over excited Miles!

-I am going to accompany Aubrey! What do you think!? – He shouted, from the front gate.

-Ok! Fine, just calm down. – Sakumi advised.

Miles had already seen the two girls just a few metres down the street. They’d waved at each other. As they finally reached each other, they greeted each other, as though they had been friends for all their lives. After that, it was only a matter of moments until he was by Aubrey’s side, holding her waist, and she holding his as well. Just as she noticed Miles and Aubrey had seen each other, Sakumi heard Aubrey’s fast beating heart, and she heard it change tone as Miles and Aubrey saw each other, she knew that change of tone well enough, her brother was listening to the same song, and as she looked to him, he nodded, knowing pretty well what she was thinking.

That night, Miles and Aubrey’s bond was in plain sight. It was so impossibly cute to just watch those two in perfect sync. Some time before they sat down, Peter and Marie told everyone else that they were twins. There was naturally some scepticism at first, but then the more they heard, the more certain they were of the truth of that theory. Miles offered to walk with Aubrey and Marie. He just walked to the end of his street, then leaving the girls to walk those last few metres by themselves. He kept his hearing and smell sharply alert, to make sure they got home safely. That night, he missed Aubrey by his side. That night, Aubrey missed Miles by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

Ferdinand opened the front door, after a hard Monday of classes. As had become a habit of the dwellers of this house, he announced his arrival.

-Ferdinand coming home!!

This formula meant he was coming home alone. Other variants for when they have company exist. Most importantly, however, they know that if anyone is coming in, and says nothing, there might be trouble ahead. This is the kind of system the pack has developed to cope with their particular kind of threats. Though Ferdinand expected an empty house at this time on a Monday afternoon, just pass 17:00, the house was not empty.

-Hey! Ferry!! We’re in the kitchen!! – That was Magdalene, it made not the slightest sense for Magdalene to be in their house at this time of the afternoon.

-Hello, Mags! – He said going into the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, he finds not only Mags, but also the ex-hunter’s short dark haired, blue eyed, alpha of the pack boyfriend, William. On this table their two laptops sat, surrounded by a bunch of documents. Ferdinand was getting really apprehensive, the last time he saw these two with that look in their faces, people were almost killed, and they lost half of their summer hunting down a rogue darach. Actually, all that happened just one or two months ago. The memory of such stressful events is still rather fresh in his mind.

-Hello, Will! You two have that dangerous look on your face!

-What look? – Mags, and Will asked at the same time.

-The one you have when you are about to ask us all to risk our lives to save innocent people.

-Well… you’d be right!

-I know I am! Why can’t the police handle this, then?

-Because the police actually asked us to help out with this. We can get into places and do stuff they can’t. We’re too good for our own good. – Mags replied, harshly.

-Sounds legit enough!! – Ferdinand shrugged his shoulders, laughing.

He went upstairs, where he had been previously headed. He was going to his bedroom, to leave his backpack there. He quickly changed clothes, grabbed his laptop, and his notepad of the supernatural. Soon he was back in the kitchen, ready to help Mags and William on this new supernatural mission.

-What is the case this time, then? – Ferdinand enquired, trying to indicate a certain discontent, that wasn’t totally honest.

-For some reason, there has been an increase in rogue hunters in the Oslo area, and in almost the same proportion, violent packs have been popping up, and they are growing in numbers. – Magdalene brief him.

-Isn’t that just a natural balancing of things? – Ferdinand questioned the need for such concern. - If there are more violent packs, the rogue hunters will increase, and if there are more rogue hunters, more and more violent packs will appear!

-Yes, it is a natural balancing. The problem lies on the fact that their numbers are getting too big to hide, their violence is getting to destructive, and that there has to be an underlying cause for the initial increase. – William explained.

-What do you think is causing it? – Ferdinand asked.

-Fear! – William answered assertively. – I just don’t know who’s fear, or if its origin is grimmer than we’d like.

-Got it!! – They were talking about the Anuk-Ite, a creature that feeds off of chaos and fear. – Let’s get to work, then!

-Where is Miles!? Wasn’t he with you? – Magdalene asked, confused, and slightly angry

-No! – Ferdinand replied, uttering the word slowly, afraid that any fast speech, or movement would set of the angry Magdalene bomb.

-Then where the fuck is he!? – She asked, still getting angry.

-He went on a date with Aubrey! – Ferdinand answered still speaking slowly, not to make Mags any angrier. – He told you that yesterday!

-Oh, fuck!! Yeah, he did!! – Just like that she was laughing of herself, of her clumsiness in this situation. – Silly me!!

-That’s a petty, he’d come in handy in this phase. – William said, somewhat sad Miles was busy.

-That’s ok, honey! We can manage!! – Mags said, looking longingly into William’s eyes, and kissing his head. - If he gets it right, we might just get a banshee in the pack!! – The three of them laughed it out. – That would be handy!! – She said mischievously.

-Let’s hope then! – Ferry said. – We already have a kitsune anyway, so…

-What are you talking about!? – The wheels of thought turn in Will’s mind. – Marie!? Well, I guess so!! Let’s see if she wants in!

Soon Mike, Ingolv, and Peter would arrive home as well. They, just like Ferdinand, joined William and Mags on their research and study of the reports of these hunters and packs, who’d become overly violent. After quite a few tables, and excel spreadsheets, and probably a hundred or two of police report pages, they realised that the numbers of hunters began to rise before the numbers of violent packs rose. This could mean nothing, especially if there was an anuk-ite involved. Ferdinand decided to start cooking dinner, as Mags and Will made a bit more of research to decide where to start investigating. Mike and Peter retired to their rooms, arguing they had school work to do. Nobody quite believed them, but they will never be sure. Ingolv took that chance to evade himself to Sakumi’s place.

By 20:33, Mags and Will had long left and the house had been filled with a heavenly smell of Ferry’s cooking. The meal was some 10 minutes from completion when sneakily Mike and Peter emerged from their cocoons, attracted by the smell, that had slowly been enveloping the house with a soft, cosy, homely atmosphere.

-You can put the table for two, and then grab those two trays, put your ration on the plates, and go back to hibernation!!

-Is Ines coming for dinner!?

-Of course, she is!! Do you seriously think he’d ever cook anything this good if she wasn’t coming for dinner!?

-Yes, she is, now if you’re not going to be helpful, please just stay quiet.

-Ok! Ok! We’ll put on the table, before you decide to do it yourself, and we all know how that ends!! – Mike teased him. Ferdinand blush at the thought of last Easter’s disaster, lucky for him, he was facing the stove.

-All done, master!! – Peter mocked. -Can we now get our reward?

-Thank you very much, guys! Yes, you can! – Ferdinand, turned off the stove, turned to back to them, kitchen cloth on his shoulder, grabbed the glass of wine in the counter, sipped it in. – Because dinner is ready!! – He said triumphantly.

In all truth if the smell was anything to go by this should be a delicious dinner, and probably the best he has ever cooked. Peter and Mike grabbed their due and returned to their personal pockets of insulation. Ferdinand adequately distributed the food into trays to lay it on the table, and at last, all he could do was wait for Ines, to come over.

The door bell rang just a couple of minutes later. He walked to the door, longing to see her. As he opens the door, there she is, all her 1.60 metres of perfection, in dark hair and eyes. Her face gentle, and her smile the only thing he ever needed to have any kind of motivation to keep on breathing.

-Hello, lover boy!! – She greeted him, in her teasing voice.

-Hello, lover girl!! – He teased back!! The two laughing at the joke.

Though the table had been set, they decided upon eating in front of the TV, with their plates on the living room’s centre table. While these two lovers enjoyed this cosy simple evening of being together, on the other side of town, Miles and Aubrey were getting to know each other better over dinner. For both of these pairs, in their own way, the night couldn’t be more perfect, and as each of them drifted off to sleep there was a smile on their faces.

The next morning, two things were on the unspoken agenda of the guys’ breakfast talks. brief Miles on their new mission, and source out every single detail of his date with Aubrey, last night.

-Ok! Let’s start with what you want to tell me! – Miles saw in their faces, that there was something really important the guys wanted to tell him, but that they were also dying to get all the details of last night out of him. - Then we can talk about last night!!

-That sounds acceptable! – Mike agreed, on behalf of the other three.

-To put it quite simply, the police want our pack to investigate whatever is behind the increase of rogue hunters, and violent packs. – Ingolv started the brief. He who had spent last night at Sakumi’s as per his usual, only returning in the early hours of the morning.

-After doing some research and number crunching, we came to the conclusion that the hunters started increasing before the packs, thus… - Ferdinand was explaining.

-Thus, the violent packs are only a side effect of the rogue hunters! The question is what caused the increase of fear, to cause the increase in rogue hunters! – Miles conclude the rationale. – We’re afraid it might be an anuk-ite or some kind of supernatural force, rather than just one deranged individual taking advantage of people with less knowledge.

-Precisely!! – Mike confirmed Miles’ hypothesis. -See, he barely needed briefing.

-We’ll be going on a field trip as soon as Mags tracks down some of the rogue hunters. – Ferdinand

-That sounds fine to me!! – Miles responded. He looked around the kitchen, analysing his roommates’ expressions, to determine how long would they bare to wait for the tale of last night. They had all slowly started to prepare their own breakfasts. None of them had classes before 11:00, so all had plenty of time. Though they had plenty of time, Mike, Peter, Ingolv, and Ferdinand were desperate for further information on what last night had brought Miles. – So, I guess now it’s time for me to spill the beans on my date with Aubrey!? – He tested them, enjoying the suffering he was bringing about to them.

-Yes, it’s bloody time you do so!! – Marie responded angrily to Aubrey’s question, which was similar to Miles’. For both of them, each in their own house, was enjoying how desperate their friends were to know more about last night.

-Ok, then! – They both said, to their audience. – The date started at 17:11. When we met outside the Physics department’s door.

-I had arrived some 20 minutes earlier, and I anxiously waited for her to finish class. She had no idea I would actually be there.

-It was the best surprise I have had in quite a long time. His beaming grin, right outside that door, with his eyes glowing, as he finally caught sight of me. He waited not a moment to just walk up to me and say hello!!

-Luckily for me, she started smiling immediately! I lost no more time, walked up to her, and kissed her tenderly in the cheek. I indicated for us to start walking. She asked me where we were going.

-But he didn’t tell me. We just walked on and talked. At first just small talk, but then we started to get into our interests. That’s when I saw it.

-She was taking a nice look at me!!

-He was properly sizing me up!!

-Yes, it was mutual! I might have gotten just slightly excited! – he gestured around his crotch.

-Don’t laugh at me! He looked rather juicy in those slim fit jeans, and navy-blue polo jersey.

-But who can judge me… I mean, she was wearing skinny jeans with a really nice fitting white shirt perhaps overly unbuttoned, and her posture was seriously doing unholy things to my head.

-To break the ice a bit, he let me try to guess where we were going.

-She guessed it straight away!

-He was a bit annoyed!

-It was ok, though! Vigeland Park is almost next door to the University, so it was kind of obvious. And there is really not much to it!!

-We talked a lot.

-We fooled around a lot in the Park! Good I hadn’t laughed that hard for a really long time!

-He was smiling so hard and laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Which was perfect, because I too could barely breathe. Is laugh is maniacal, but he just doesn’t care! It really makes him win a few points. - She smirked.

-After quite a bit of time in the Park, we were getting really hungry, so I directed us to the small café I’d planned for us to dine in.

-The place was perfect! The lighting was warming. He had become more and more relaxed as the evening went on! By then it seemed like we’d been best friends forever. I felt unbelievably at ease. It was quite unlike any other dates I had had. There was no pressure from him for the night to be anything in particular. But by the way he was smiling it was obvious he was loving the way it was going. He’s even cuter in real life, than he was in the trip. And an absolute loving goof!! – She was grinning and blushing slightly-

-She seemed to like the place. She’d become more and more comfortable throughout the evening. I still remember the moment when, still at the Vigeland Park, her eyes just lit up, as I was commenting something on how the sun was hitting her eyes, and just bringing their colour out so spectacularly. I was just using it to illustrate how perfect even the smallest things can be. But her eyes lit up so beautifully and they stayed like that for the rest of the night, and I couldn’t stop staring at them. – He grinned longingly.

-He then walked me home.

-We strolled down those street lamp lit streets calmly, as if we had all the time in the world.

-We took it to ourselves to just enjoy the conversation. Then we noticed we’d been holding hands ever since we’d left the diner.

-But we didn’t let go, and just kept walking home. Then when we finally reached her house, I told her I had just had the best first date in my life.

-I told him that I too had had the best first date I can remember.

-I asked if I could surprise her like this soon.

-I said yes.

-I was so happy, I launched to her in a great, big, deep hug.

-I was kind of stunned for an instant, but then I just sort of sucked all that warmth he has for me. I don’t know why, but his hugs just warm me up so much. It feels like he’s shielding me from all harm.

-She just held on to me, so tightly I could feel my heart melting. I could feel all her pain, just leaving her, and coming to me. All I wanted was to protect her from all harm. All I want is protect her from all harm. As eventually she started to part from the hug, she looked deep into my eyes, and kissed my cheek, and then buried her head on my chest for another moment.

-He kissed my cheek, and as I closed the door, as we repeated our goodbyes ad nauseum, all I could see was his perfect brown eyes, locked into mine, and his mouth, stretched into that wide bright smile of his. – She was pretty much letting a groan out as she finished this sentence.

-She closed the door, and I came back home. I was smiling like an idiot. All I could see was her. Like a tab in my mind that I just couldn’t close. I got to my bedroom, and I just had to text her.

-And so, I replied. And then he replied back, and we went on with it all night long.

-I took the fastest shower in the world, just to keep the conversation going.

-I eventually fell asleep and stopped replying.

-So, I just said goodnight, and went to sleep as well.

-Oh! Come on!! That’s so cheesy, dude!! You know that, right!! – Mike admonished.

-Yes, I do! – Miles responded to such harsh accusation.

The truth is, that even though the story is cheesy, it is truthful. It is only cheesy, for Miles is the cheesiest man in history. Now that that all urgent matter had been addressed, everyone got back to eating their breakfast. Miles hadn’t even started to prepare his. He knew the milk would be warm by the time he’d finish talking. This meant, that while the guys went back upstairs to get ready for school, Miles had the kitchen all to himself for a nice, relaxed, quiet, solitary breakfast. Miles like Ferdinand would only start classes after lunch, so he wasn’t desperately concerned his breakfast had been somewhat delayed. Aubrey, was however, somewhat more stressed. She had a full day of classes, starting in half an hour, and she was still in her pyjamas. She got to class in time, just. She walked there, which makes it even more impressive. She could have driven, but she doesn’t really like to park her beloved car in the street. Marie was actually late. She rides her beloved military green Harley-Davidson 1800 Softail Slim S FLSTC from 2016 to school every day. Ingolv, Mike, and Peter drove to school, after picking up Sakumi, Val and Ines in Ingolv’s dark blue Volvo XC90 D5 from 2010. They left Mike at his school before heading to their faculty. His classes were near the University Hospital like Miles and Ferdinand’s. The University Hospital was a mere twenty-five-minute walk away from their home, for many it wouldn’t prove worth catching a ride there. Mike was however most people.

Though they had no classes, Miles and Ferdinand were not lazing away their morning, well, at least they claimed so. They were in fact preparing for the afternoon class, so as to make it more productive. At least that’s what they hoped. The Morning went on, lunch time came and went, and Miles and Ferdinand, got underway to their afternoon class. Their morning was devoid of classes, but they’d have a full afternoon. Miles knew Aubrey finished classes around 18:30, that day, he was scheduled to finish classes at 20:30, two full hours later than Aubrey. He had told Aubrey so. She in response had invited him for some coffee after dinner. He gladly accepted. Still, he hoped, he wished, he prayed that somehow his classes could finish earlier. This wasn’t so, unfortunately. He, thus, took the opportunity he had, meeting Aubrey, at her place for dessert. Marie had accepted Peter’s offer of a nice board game challenge with alcohol and had been at the guys’ house for some time. Aubrey would go too, next time, but for now, she was really only interested in one guy, and she couldn’t care less for board games. Miles was there to be tested. She wanted him in a place outside of his comfort zone. She wanted one on one time with him, at her home turf. Miles was not stupid, he knew that, so he played along. But he didn’t have to put on much of a mask, or façade to meet her expectations, he felt comfortable around her, so he just acted normally, though cordially. Aubrey was delighted. Marie was delighted, she was kicking the guys’ arses, and they couldn’t even tell what was hitting them, and still they laughed about it!! She had never quite felt part of anything. She was never part of any group. She had always been a bit of loner. You can blame her coyote side for that. But these people, had something about them. Something about this felt appealing. Something about their unity, despite their diversity, felt reassuring. She is not quite sure of what she is feeling. It might however have something to do with family, and love, ugh, that disgusting thing, and something she only ever heard about…belonging. Feeling like you actually fit in with something, in this particular case, these individuals, who couldn’t care less about where she came, what she’d done, or who she was. They just accepted her, no questions asked.

Miles just accepted her, all of her, and her baggage, no questions asked. He knew perfectly well something really dark had happened to this beautiful ginger, but she could tell him what happened in her own time. Hopefully, someday, she’ll tell him. Aubrey knows he’s patient, and committed, still her ghosts haunt her. She’s really into him. But she’ll need time. Time, it will cure all aches, and ills. They know this perfectly well, as they eat another slice of the chocolate cake Aubrey bought for tonight, talking about life, in a philosophical manner, as they snuggle in the couch. Crumbles falling everywhere, but it’s worth it, for the massive smiles that adorn their faces. Soon, Miles has to give in to the passing of time, say his goodbyes, his heartfelt goodbyes, and walk home, longing for more moments with Her just like that one.

Next day, she’s the one that stays till past eight in the evening at school, so this time, Miles hosts her at his house. He didn’t have a chocolate cake, but yes, his favourite assortment of dry cakes, milk, and coffee. He argued they should go to his room, purely for privacy. Many weren’t convinced, but they still underestimate his good will towards this girl. Once again, they talk, and just hang out there. Aubrey decided to play some stuff from his Spotify favourite list. She was satisfied. His taste in music is decent. They just sat in his bean bag for some time, before Aubrey gave in, and went home. Just like Miles, she would have loved to stay right there with him forever, but she really needed to sleep. Though he wouldn’t admit it to her, Miles was also way too tired to do anything but sleep. Tomorrow perhaps, things would be more exciting

Indeed, they were. Miles took Aubrey to a go-kart track. Which was for both a fantastic experience. Both loved driving, driving fast. Both were competitive, even if neither would admit it, so they were constantly bickering about who was fastest. She was in fact fastest, but Miles had to at least give the impression he was better, or that he cared. Aubrey wanted to have a go at driving the Cayenne. Miles was happy to oblige to her request. She had been able to see him drive, now he would be the observer, and she, the observed. As if her amazing speed on the karting track and mountain roads wasn’t proof enough of her proficiency behind the wheel, her calm, precise, and confident inputs told Miles she, just like him, could read a car’s behaviour as if it was her soulmate.

-It’s an amazing car!! – Aubrey commented as she stopped at her house. – I’d still prefer my Panamera, but this is amazing as well.

-I know what you mean! – Miles said laughing. – And thank you for complementing him! I like him very much!

-You’re most welcome. – She said grinning. – Don’t get cocky! I was talking to the car! – Both laughed, widely.

They said their goodbyes. Aubrey walked to her front door, as Miles observed her go, leaning on his car. Just before opening her front door, she turned around.

-What are your plans for tomorrow!? – She asked grinning mischievously.

-You know I can’t tell you! – He grinned teasingly. – It’s a surprise.

It was actually no surprise. They both had classes until very late in the evening. They met at Aubrey’s for Pizza, a film, and some dessert. Miles was almost falling asleep, with a sleeping Aubrey at his lap. That was when William called. There was some stuff they needed to go through because of their mission. Miles left, sadden. Aubrey saw him go, also wishing he could have stayed for a little longer.

William had seen how both Marie and Aubrey had grown close to his pack. He too was growing rather fond of the girls. He decided, for that very reason to take some action. He asked if they’d like to go out with the rest of the pack on the following Friday. The pack was to go to the cinemas, after dinner, and then just hang out. It was a bit of a ritual of them. The two girls were delighted by the idea.

Miles had a great idea on Sunday Morning. He invited Aubrey to go kayaking in the Maridalsvannet. She accepted. He couldn’t contain his childish excitement. She was also excited. She only asked if they could take her car this time. Miles had no objection, he was actually rather keen on that idea. Just as arranged, Aubrey picked up Miles at 15:00. It was a short drive there. By the time they were back home, they had laughed so much their abs hurt. And still, their mouths morphed into a massive grin.

Throughout the following week, they continued to met up with each other whenever possible. Miles had memorised her schedule by now. Text messages flew back and forth as they tried to hold on to each other. Knowing all to well how all of this felt, William, Mags, Ferry, and Ines relegated themselves to enjoying the show. Rooting for the bond they could see growing between those two fantastic humans. Marie, and Peter still seemed somewhat alienated from everybody else. They had built their own little bubble. The bubble wasn’t completely impenetrable, but it took some effort to break it.

So, finally, Friday arrived. The group would walk to the cinema, despite the distance. They weren’t bothered by the distance, because nights such as these were all about being with each other, mingling. That was easier if you could all just be within a few moments of each other. The ease with which they could just call for each other and enjoy the time it took to get where they were going, to bond. It’s the flexibility that they like.

William took full advantage of this flexibility. Some moments he was talking to either Marie, or Aubrey, just bonding with them, others he would take a step back, and observe how they interacted with the others. He observed how Marie, being so extroverted just interacted with everyone, easily, randomly. It must also be said she was practically a part of the pack already. Even Sakumi was totally comfortable around her. Aubrey was different. She had been much more focused on Miles, as he had been on her. They were never far from each other. However, there was an element of integration to the way she behaved with everyone else. She was naturally part of conversations, she was addressed as though she’d been hanging out with them for a long time. The natural interrogatory question of getting to know someone showed up every now and then, but by and large, everything about the way she interacted with everyone seemed natural. She seemed comfortable. William was only left with the question of whether tonight was the right moment to invite them to their pack or not. He knew they’d need their help soon. Aubrey perhaps knew it too. So, all night he was observing everything, hoping it would give him enough information to decide.

-Don’t think so much about it dear!! Soon they’ll see the smoke coming off your ears, and they’ll see right through you!! – Mags mocked her alpha.

William just couldn’t stop it! He started laughing so loudly, everyone just stopped and stared at him. He was trying to control himself, but it wasn’t working. Soon Miles would be laughing too, and then they’d stay there for half an hour as he calmed down. He calmed himself, and just signalled everyone to carry on walking.

Though he would only realise it later, William took the decision to ask the girls tonight as he observed them at dinner. They were all going to sit at a long table, with 6 seats on each side. Peter had sat between Mags and Sakumi, Miles was at one of the edges on that same side while William at the other. Ingolv sat between Sakumi, and Miles. So, the girls would have to sit on the opposite side. William observed carefully, as Marie sat right in front of him, with Val, Ines, and Ferry to her right. Aubrey sat between Mike and Ferry. Mike was right in front of Miles. Peter was right in front of Ferry. The fact that the girls remained comfortable, and chatty throughout dinner despite of not being beside their “favourites” of the pack, was the last bit of evidence William needed to know that he could asked them to join his pack.

More evidence would come up as the night continued. After the film, the girls were once again not glued to their boys. As the pack hanged out in a nearby park, the girls stayed close to their boys, but still social to everyone else. Eventually William found the courage to put the question to those two girls.

-Ok! Ok! Can you all give me some attention, please!! – He waited for everyone to calm down. – I have something very important to do! – He paused once more, just to read his audience. – I want to ask, Marie, and Aubrey, if they’d like to join our pack! – The two girls were somewhat baffled. – I have been noticing how much you’ve bonded with everyone in this pack. I also know that neither of you have a pack… So, are you interested? – He asked with an awkward smirk, and a shrug of his built shoulders.

The girls look confused at each other.

-Yes! – They finally said, in unison.

The all pack rejoiced. Everyone was kind of wondering when would that blue eyed, dark haired, 1,83-metre tall dork ask Aubrey and Marie to join the pack. Given this new cause for celebration, they stayed out, just talking, pranking, playing, further into the night. That was ok, for tomorrow would be Saturday, and who among them wakes up early on a Saturday anyway!? Ok, who, bar Miles, wakes up early on a Saturday?


	6. Chapter 6

Predictably, even though none among the members of the pack was in bed before four in the morning, Miles still woke up before half past ten. Walking down the stairs to have some breakfast, he heard his friends’ hearts beat slowly, as they do during sleep. Their breathing, slow, just deep enough to sustain their bodies in this state of rest. These gentle sounds imprinted the house with strange sense of peace, that Miles nonetheless enjoyed. This peacefulness was a great reason behind his love of being the first to wake up. He takes these moments of peace to have some alone time. This morning his drug of choice was going to be some TV and his oversized bowl of cereal with frigid milk and a piece of his favourite dry cake.

William texted him at 11 all too aware he had been awake for a while by now. He needed some help with the plans for their mission. Miles told him to come, they were safer discussing such things at the guys’ den. They were standing around the kitchen table, not long after.

Just ten minutes down the street, Aubrey too, woke up before her housemate. Preparing her morning coffee with milk, she pondered on her parents’ reaction to her recent integration into a new pack, so soon after she’d sworn to never care for the supernatural again. So soon after that traumatic thing happened. She seems to not be able to shake the supernatural off of her life! What would his omega werewolf brother say about a recent integration into a new pack? So soon after the four had barely survived a true modern-day genocide. Just thinking of if was bringing tears to her eyes. She couldn’t cry. Not now. She’d been through grief. She was supposed to be over this by now. She was not stopping with the tears. She needed the one person that always could make them stop, no matter what. She grabbed her mobile phone and made that call.

-Mum!! – Aubrey said, as soon as she heard the distinct sound that indicates when someone picks up the phone.

-Hello, sweetie!! – Aubrey’s mum’s gentle voice spoke through, filling Aubrey’s heart with warmth, comfort and safety, as she can’t ever feel with anybody else’s voice or touch.

-Hello, mum!!! Good I missed you so much!! – She crumbled immediately, unable to even remember what she was meaning to tell her.

-Have you been crying!? – Aubrey didn’t need to answer; her mum knew she had indeed been crying. – Oh, my love! It’s ok! Mummy’s here!! Everything is alright!! I know it still hurts! Your brother still cries every week because of it. It’s been a year, it’s ok!! – Aubrey chucked. For someone who was once a contender to future alpha werewolf, her brother is quite the gentle flower.

-I know! I just wasn’t being able to stop it this time!!

-Oh, dear heart of mine! There is no point in trying to stop it! Just cry it out, you’ll feel better. It’s ok, now honey!

-It’s just not that!... – Aubrey was now doubting her decision to tell her family about this new thing. – I have news… - Aubrey’s mother was just eerily quiet, hoping it wasn’t something really life changing, like a pregnancy. – I met this great group of people.

-That’s awesome sweetie!!

-Yeah! The funny thing is that they are a pack of supernaturals! – her mum was silent, guessing what Aubrey’s next words would be. – And their alpha decided to invite me and Marie into the pack!

-And you’re still afraid we’ll not be happy for you!! Sweetie, we knew you’d find another pack, it was only a matter of time! Now, dry out those tears, and go have yourself a wonderful day! Bye, my love!!

-Goodbye mum! I love you!! – Her mum had cut the call before she even said goodbye back.

She felt much better, now. She just stayed there, sitting in the couch, looking out of the window, watching the world happening outside, wondering if Miles was doing the same. Marie was coming downstairs, finding Aubrey in this zen-ish state, she just let her keep doing her. Aubrey broke her stare, as Marie almost dropped a mug, but while trying not to drop it, threw all the cutlery drying beside the sink straight into the floor.

-Ups! Sorry!

The two of them just laughed like children for a good 5 minutes. Sometimes, it almost seemed like the two of them shared a telepathic connection, others, it seemed like they are from two different universes. Despite of their differences, they get along quite well. Lunch time was not far away, so they started brainstorming how best to use what they had at hand. Neither was feeling particularly inspired to go grocery shopping. Though they should have enough to get through the weekend, what they did have required a certain degree of imagination to morph into an appealing meal. Fortunately, they were both excellent cooks. It was after this meal of miscellaneous, as the girls laughed over some private joke they had just created, that Aubrey got a call from Miles.

-Hello, stranger!! – Aubrey answered, teasingly.

-Hello, green eyes! – Miles teased back. – I am calling, because William wants you here for a pack meeting in 15 minutes!

-Ok!! I think we can make it… but only if you guys have coffee waiting for us over there! – Miles laughed sonorously on the other side.

-Yes, we do!

-Perfect! See you in a bit!

-Oh, I will! Make no doubt about it!! – Miles teased, cutting off the call.

Aubrey had a naughty grin on her face. She knew what he was implying. That bastard. Marie had been able to overheard, that they were needed back at the guys’ house. Aubrey was still in a bit of zoned out state. Marie broke her out of that state and the two girls quickly got changed from their pyjamas into some more normal clothing. As requested they arrived at Miles and Peter’s house just about 15 minutes later. Ines, Sakumi, and Val were arriving just as they did too. The boys, William and Magdalene were already inside, waiting for them, with loads of sheets of paper, slices of a cake Magdalene had baked, and some nice strong coffee, Miles had prepared for everyone, spread around the table. Because the kitchen, and the kitchen’s table was so big that was where the pack meet most of the times. This massive kitchen and table could host the 12 of them with ease. The living room was just as capacious. And despite the general positive atmosphere that commonly filled this house, and the relaxed environment that was still enveloping them, mainly a product of the delicious cake and coffee, it was direly obvious from Miles and William’s facial tone, that the matter at hand was serious, and possibly dangerous.

-So… To make sure that everyone is fully informed I shall start by explaining the situation from the beginning. – Everyone nodded affirmatively, agreeing with his plan. – We were asked, as a pack, by the Norwegian Police Department for the supernatural, to investigate the rising number of violent hunter groups, and the rising number of violent supernatural packs, and violent supernaturals themselves. – William paused, making sure everyone was caught up with his words so far.

-They have asked us this, for we have a greater liberty and capacity to get out there in the field and do research. We can get in and out of places that the police are not allowed in. Especially, as subtly as we can. – Magdalene replaced William, as if they were dealing with a well-rehearsed speech.

-In short, we’ve become too good at figuring stuff out for our own good, for our own safety. – William concluded Mags words. He sighed, gathering up the nerve he required to proceed with his explanation. – Going through the reports and records that testify to the rising numbers of violence on both parts, it was evident all that violence stemmed from nothing but a true irrational fear. Which made us scared. – he gestured to those who had some time ago, helped him go through those reports and records.

-Because such deeply entrenched fear could simply come from an inciting group of hunters or supernaturals that had somehow been traumatized by the other part, and the escalating number be simply that, an escalating conflict, or it could have a much darker, and concerning source… - Mags paused, fear filling her just at the prospect of uttering the word. – an Anuk-ite.

-A two-sided creature that feeds off of chaos and fear. Who can once both sides unite turn any creature that it looks in the eye into stone. – William clarified

-But, isn’t that the least probable possibility!? – Sakumi rightly stated. – In which case, the most probable possibility is the first!

-Yes, that’s right! – William responded to his little sister. – That’s why we tried to find out from the records what had caused that rise in numbers.

-What we found was, that the violence of hunters, increased first. Being the increase of violence from the supernatural packs, just a natural adjustment response. One which unfortunately is causing the violence of the hunters escalate, thus escalating the extent of the conflict. – Ferdinand exposed.

-It thus follows, that our job, our mission if you will, is to find the source of the hunters’ violence, before this blows out to an uncontrollable extent, exposing the supernatural world to everyone. – Miles enlightened.

-And that’s why, I’ve summoned you all here, today. – William concluded. – For since Mags and I have found what we believe to be the original violent pack, we need to plan our research excursion to find why had this pack turned violent. Then, once we have this information, we’ll be able to hand it back to the police who will in light of this information be able to take the most effective action to deescalate the conflict.

-In other words, once they know where the problem is, they’ll be able to use diplomacy, and if needed make arrests. On both sides probably. – Mags putted it in simpler words.

-Now, that you’re all caught up to speed, I think its time we start creating our plan of action. – William said, as Miles rolled out the blueprints for the hunters’ house they’d be breaking in to.

Their headquarters were disguised as youth recreational club just 10 kilometres off of Oslo, in a large estate by a lake, in the middle of a dense forest. Their mission was to prove the hypothesis that this hunter squad is indeed the inciting force behind all this violence. This required them to get into this club, and explore it, and observe those who use it. What makes this mission especially hard is the high number of children, teens, and parents, who have nothing to do with this supernatural matter, and will be coming in and out of the club. Going after closing hours serves them no purpose, as they need to see the dynamics that are at play as it operates in a completely normal day.

-Luckily for us, while I researched this club for the mission, I found out that they will be having an open day for University students this Thursday. On that day, any UiO (Universitetet i Oslo) can go in, and try out the classes, and activities available. – William continued, as everyone nodded, because they knew exactly where he was heading. – This would, thus be the ideal day for us to, like Ferdinand explained, watch the operating dynamics at play in a totally normal day.

-With the added excuse of being new to the place, and that we’d been given freedom to roam, to get ourselves into places we’re not supposedly allowed in. – Mags added, with what almost looked like a naughty smile in her face.

-All this is important, because what we need is evidence that a hunter “family” operates from this club. Which means, either finding their armoury, getting the leader of the hunters recruiting someone on record. – Ferdinand explained.

-So, in simple terms, what you want us to do is to either disprove your hypothesis beyond any shadow of doubt or prove it beyond any shadow of doubt. – Aubrey required clarification.

-Precisely! – Magdalene confirmed. – Now, if everyone gets our plan. – Everyone nodded affirmatively. – Miles, would terribly mind to actually present to us, the recreational club’s anatomy!?

-Not at all!! – The brown eyed dork, that Aubrey had been slowly falling in love for, proudly declared. – The club actually has two main buildings in their estate. The first, is the large pavilion where they have the locker rooms, the fencing, martial arts, indoor rock climbing, and gymnastics’ rooms, the administration offices, and the monitors’ room. In the outside of this building there is also a military style obstacle training course and bow and arrow shooting range.

-Would we be right to assume that somewhere in this firs building’s basement they’ll have their armoury? – Sakumi asked, interrupting Miles.

-Yeah, I believe so! Particularly because the other building which is closer to the Skærjøen, and thus is the base for the hiking, camping, and water activities that they also have available. I wouldn’t however be totally surprised if they had a more extensive armoury secured deep on some forest cabin within their estate.

-Naturally, you’re not expecting us to go and try to find that possible second armoury? If it even exists! – Peter sanity check Miles’ expectations of the rest of the pack. Miles at the sounding of this question, started laughing, before replying.

-No, no! It would make no sense asking that of you! It’s naturally, too much a waist of time! – He said still struggling to contain is laugh. As did everyone else. - Anyway, I think that we should focus our attentions on the main building, as it should have enough to indicate us whether or not there are violent hunters operating from there. At most one of us could go to the lake base and have a look around, just to be sure.

-Well, given that, we have to build our plan now! Any ideas? – William asked. He already had a proto plan, he, Mags, Ferdinand and Miles had laid out prior to this meeting. But his pack can generally either guess what they’d already planned or come with ideas that surpass what he’d already achieved.

-I think we shouldn’t get there all at the same time. – Ines started. – A group of twelve arriving there, at once will inevitably draw a lot of attention to itself. Especially if then we split up and start roaming around the place. I think we should go in, maybe by pairs, or maybe some even alone.

-Yes, I agree!

-I have an idea, I should get in there, already invisible, so that I can just go around the place more discreetly. – Peter said, all excited!

-I have a better Idea! You’ll get in with me!! – Marie, exclaimed triumphantly! – And help me search for the armoury in the main building!

-Oh my god! Yes, that’s a perfect idea!!

-Yes, it is, indeed! You’ll do exactly that! – William ordered. – Miles, Ingolv, I was thinking that you two could go check the lake base! Ferry and I will go out to the hiking trails, and cabins, just to check it around.

-Roger that! – Miles, Ingolv, and Ferdinand confirmed agreement in unission.

-Mags! What would you say to us two going after the hunters’ leader? – Aubrey asked, with a knowing grin on her face!

-I like what you’re thinking girl!

-I mean, we’re both really good at one on one combat, and archery, so we could just impress them, and see if they’ll take us to their leader!!

-I am all down for that!! – The two women high fived each other.

-Well, that leaves us four to go through the administration building! – Mike concluded, pointing to himself, Ines, Sakumi, and Val.

-You three you mean!! For I think, I should go with Marie and Peter, and help them search for the armoury. – She paused, and her features turned to doubt. – I do have a problem with all this! – she paused once more. – If we do get into trouble, how will we contact each other. Or if we do find something and need help, how do we do it!

-Yes, I get your question. I have been looking into it, because the last time we used radio communicators, we got into trouble. But I don’t know how to solve that. – While William had no idea, what to suggest, Aubrey, however, knew exactly what to do!

-I think I might! – Aubrey said, slowly, as if afraid of the very thing that she is about to propose. – There is a sort of communication network that all supernatural creatures have access to, but that none use, because none were taught how to use. The funny thing is that learning to use it is so intuitive, that everyone kind of just forgets to try it! It will take you a couple of days to get the hang of it, but once you do, it becomes totally natural to do so. And yes, you can turn it on and off! It’s that simple. – She explained, so excited about this concept that she didn’t notice the sceptic faces that had showed up all around the room.

-Aubrey, I have never heard of any that! What are you talking about!? – William asked, doubtful of the possibility that Aubrey had presented. – My parents are druids and they never mentioned any of that to me, or Sakumi, or any of us!

-Yes, that’s normal. Because this technique was slowly forgotten as people could just call each other, or later just text.

-Ok! So how did you learn it? – Miles asked, intrigued. – Hold on! I think I might have read about something like that in an old book of legends.

-Yes, you might! It’s described in the “Book of Magical Creatures, or The Secrets of the Night Tales”.

-That’s it!! That’s exactly it! I read the 1786 second edition! But now the big question! How did you learn do it?

-Oh! Yes! My grandmother. She as a banshee, and she knew I was too! So, she taught me and my brother this, as our secret way to communicate. She told me later she used to use that with my grandfather, as a way for them to communicate in when they were far apart.

-Ok! I believe her! – Miles stated!

“What about you all! Do you believe me now?” Aubrey said to everyone using this newfound, for the most of them at least, power!

-I think we do!

-She just used it, didn’t she!? – Magdalene, Ines, and Ingolv asked, as they saw everyone’s faces turn from sceptical to utterly amazed.

-Well, good thing, we’re paired with supernaturals for this one. – Mags sighed.

The technique’s instructions were simple enough. All one had to do was to think that they are actually saying something to a particular person, as if you’re actually speaking as you think of what you have to say, but you don’t actually speak. This last part is what makes it complicated to do. It’s as if you have to trick your brain into thinking that you’re actually talking when you’re not. Then somehow the other person will get the message.

-It’s like a muscle, it may seem like it does nothing at the beginning, but with time, you’ll start to actually be able to see the results.

The following day, Sunday, everyone was desperately trying to get the hang of the technique, and nobody was actually able to do it. Each had a different way to try. Miles, and Ferdinand for instance were just still looking into the depths of the universe in their study breaks, just trying to somehow project their inner thought voice to somebody else. William, Mags, and Marie just paced around the house, as if they were children trying to make magic happen. Val was straight up mouthing everything she was trying to say, even going as far as low voicing her attempts. Sakumi, was just in her room, listening Val passing, and voicing, and gesturing, getting angrier and angrier, and internally scolding Val for her self-absorbed behaviour. Then, suddenly, Val stopped passing. She stopped voicing, Sakumi would even swear that she held her breath. Then, she walked to Sakumi’s room door, and knocked.

“What the fuck does the little fucking brat want!?” Sakumi cursed, not saying anything to Val, still she opened the door, carefully, leaning her head in, afraid that Sakumi might hit her with something.

-I … I… - She took a deep breath. – I just heard you curse to me! And before that I heard you scolding me! You’ve made it!

“Liar” Sakumi wouldn’t believe Val’s words.

-What are you talking about? – She finally voiced.

-First of all! I am not a liar! Second, yes, you’ve done it! I don’t know how, but you have!

-What!? – she was still incredulous!

-Yeah! That! You’ve made it! Can you teach me how!?

-Uh!... Uh.. I don’t know how I did it! OMG!!! How do I do it again!?

-Oh! Right! It’s probably best if you don’t give it too much thought. That seems to be what you’ve just done!!

-Right!! I’ll let you know once I figure it out, again!

The two parted ways, both laughing at their cumulative lack of knowledge. She eventually cracked it again. This time she managed to talk to Aubrey, to tell her she had cracked it. Aubrey asked her not to brag about. Each one had to sort themselves out, at their own pace. So, she did! The night, came, and eventually, everyone went to bed and all the vain attempts at the use of this magical communication tool ceased.

The next morning as the usual routine of getting ready for classes or work got under way, the vain attempts were kept to a minimal. Miles gave it a couple of tries before actually sending a good morning text to Aubrey, but that was pretty much it. It seemed like it would just be a normal day. Same old long classes at Uni, sitting beside Ferry, as he complained about something, or made some overly sarcastic remark.

“Oh! How I wish I could be with Aubrey right now!” Miles thought, not so to himself, as he struggled to keep the motivation to take anymore notes from that monotonous teacher’s lecture.

“Oh! That’s so sweet of you!” “Hey, stranger! I’d say you’ve done it!” Aubrey responded to Miles’ thought. Miles let a single laugh out. Ferdinand could see in his eyes that he had done it! That fucking dork did it!

“Oh! Hello, you!! It is really simple indeed” He agreed with what she had told them.

“See!”

“So, would you!?”

“Would I what!?”

“Wish I could be with you, right now!?”

“Oh! That!” “Perhaps”

“Good enough!” “See you after class!”

“Bye, stranger!”

Miles was grinning like a little kid who had just discovered a new trick in his favourite toy. Ferdinand did eventually manage to get to him and say to him a few words about his discontent with Miles’ success.

-You fucking bastard!! What’s the trick? – Ferdinand utter, under his breath.

-Silence! We most listen to the class! – Miles reprehended him. – If you weren’t so focused on doing it, you might have already done it!

Ferdinand understand what Miles was on about. Since this capacity is supposed to be some sort of easy natural intuitive communication system, he should really try so hard to do it. He should just relax, and let his mind do what it knows needs to be done. Still, all of that was easier said than done. The two students turned their attention back to their ensuing class, trying to pay some attention to the endless lecture they were finding themselves trapped in. It was not until mid afternoon on that very day, that William finally was able to communicate with his pack, using this rather useful new technique. Peter and Marie cracked it sometime during Monday evening, as the both of them were awake talking with each other via text, there was a moment, where they both stopped sending texts, because they were talking to each other, without actually talking to each other. Ferdinand finally managed to get the hang of this thing, when he asked Miles how many slides of their lecture were still left. Mike got it sometime on Wednesday morning. Val got it at about the same time as Mike. The both of them wanted to ask the other what were the intentions that existed to return to Innbygda on the coming weekend. There was one last detail about this though she hadn’t explained upfront, Aubrey as soon ready to inform. This ability to talk to any supernatural creature with which you have a strong bond, such as the members of one’s pack, only works if the other person, or persons is willing to accept the communication. Someone who’s feeling depressive, or who just wants to isolate themselves will be unreachable.

The field trip would be on the next day, Thursday. So, everyone gathered at the guys’ house, for some coffee, cakes, and to go over the plan once more. Anxiety was high in the air, so dense and so present it was as though it was an entity in its own right. As the plan was revised everyone started to calm down, all feeling calmer and more confident. Once the revision of the plan was over, it didn’t take long for everyone to start planning a different type of trip. The coming weekend they would all go back to Innbygda, to see the family they all had been missing so strongly for the last month. The arrangements were quite simple to achieve, as they all just wanted to get them. Ingolv would simply drive his Volvo XC90 D5 full of people and luggage, and William would take the helm of his trusty Volvo XC70 D5, full of people and luggage. Quickly the conversation turned to who should go in which car. Mags, and Sakumi had their seats, at the right of William and Ingolv, respectively, reserved. The fight for the rear seats was thus on. Two persons in that room however, were set apart from this conversation. Miles refused to go back to Innbygda. His life was no longer there. Aubrey, though she missed her parents and brother hugely, would not go visit them. The stress of catching a plane for little over a day was not worth it. That and she felt like she needed a weekend on her own to just think over all of her feelings. The two of them gravitated to each other, as everybody else practically wrestled for their preferred seats. They were left with just mutually reassuring each other’s fears and doubts for the coming big day. The night ends early. With Miles and Aubrey’s notable exception, none of them find enough peace within themselves to sleep deeply.

It’s 07:52, Miles’ alarm clock rips him off from his slumber. In about eight minutes, so will his housemates be ripped off their sleep, to get prepared for the mission at hand. As happens with them, so it does with all members of this pack, as they are one by one awaken from their rest, to try and catch the bad guys. Over the following half an hour they are all preparing themselves. Showers being taken, breakfasts eaten, training gear pack, or dressed.

Impeccably on schedule everyone is ready at 8:50 and standing just outside Trosterudveien 65. They all get into the cars and making their 10-kilometre drive to the parking lot where they knew they could safely leave their cars. The journey was short, and simple. They parked their cars with ease, and from 9:10 onwards, each group left the cars to go to the club, with a 10-minute interval between each group. As they’d hoped the club was experiencing a large attendance. This was good for them, as they could more easily mix up with the crowd. Mike, Val, and Ines were the first group to go in. Miles and Ingolv followed ten minutes later. Mags and Aubrey were the third group to go in. Marie, Peter and Sakumi were up next. William and Ferdinand were the last group in. As this last pair got in the front door, they both felt an eerie sensation. Almost a bad premonition. Like they wouldn’t be safe in there. Every other member of the pack had felt this and shrugged it off as nervousness, and so did they. The feeling was still kind of numb, and rather present, as they were warmly welcomed by the nice front desk lady, who checked them in for the open day.


	7. Chapter 7

Passing through the corridor towards the outside, Miles faintly heard the voice of Aubrey, back at the reception, getting herself checked in. Ingolv was leading the way as they searched for the right exit to gather with the group they had been assigned into for the lake activities. Passing in the room where the indoor rock-climbing wall was installed, they stopped for a moment to see Mike desperately laughing on the ground, as Val struggled to keep going up. Ines, up at the top of the wall, wouldn’t stop teasing Val. She teased and teased, and probably would continue to tease until the next century. They moved on. They shouldn’t show any indication they know each other. They were finally amongst the group with which they’d spend the next few hours, joking around in the lake. They all seemed to be a nice bunch.

Val finally fainted because of the heights. All that werewolf poke, and still she faints because she is a few metres too far from the ground. She was quickly free falling onto it. Her only hope of staying undercover… the monitor holding the rope. She was stopped just a few centimetres from the mattress. That was still not enough to wake her up. It was however the perfect excuse for them to get into the administration area, and rummage around and perhaps find some clue of the recruiting that was going on.

By the time a fainted Val woke up, Ines, and Mike had already dismissed the nurse/front desk woman and were now finding themselves free to spy around the archives. By then, everyone else was already in the club, and slowly, but surely carrying out their parts of the plan. Ferdinand and William were now half way up some hill, Miles and Ingolv, half way through some lake. Aubrey and Magdalene were confronting each other on the fencing pitch. Sakumi and Marie, well they were having some fun with the long bows, and cross bows, and arrows.

“Could you two stop having so much fucking fun!?” Peter bored beyond any form of known measure complained. Just like he had done for the last 50 times in the last hour. Just like in those last 50 times, he was promptly ignored.

Though the girls were honestly having a whole lot of fun, shooting arrows, and just missing the bullseye, this triplet was truly just waiting for a chance to go check the armoury. Interestingly their break came as Aubrey and Mags were moved on from beating everyone at martial arts, fencing, boxing, and pretty much any form of combat sport they had available, into beating everyone at bow and arrow. At that particular moment it however caused a small logistic problem as the station was full, and all the bows, and targets were being used.

-Why can’t they wait!? – The responsible monitor asked his superior, who was for some reason incredibly eager to see what those two girls could achieve.

-Let’s just say that there is nothing in there they haven’t excelled at! We need to up the difficulty for them! – The supervisor, a buffed-up twentysomething, who looked like he’d come straight out of the military, and most likely had, angrily informed his subordinate.

“This might just be our chance” Marie commented to Peter and Sakumi.

“Yeah! I am feeling it too!” Sakumi agreed with

“Well, what do you think girls!?” Peter asked, this time to Aubrey, allowing Marie and Sakumi to hear it too.

“I think we need those long bows!” Aubrey answered Peter’s question.

Then, out of nowhere, Sakumi and Marie, were giving up their long bows in favour of Aubrey and Mags. The hardest part of this exchange was the four of them pretending not to know each other. Still, they turned out to be pretty good actors. The Monitor thus instructed Sakumi and Marie that they could just go down through a door in the corner and they’d find the spare bows, arrows and targets. This was all they wanted. They went into the armoury, hoping to find so much more than just fencing equipment and bows and arrows, at least more than just the normal bows and arrows.

Miles and Ingolv seemed to have had a less fortunate excursion. They were, just like the others, enjoying themselves, but they found nothing, the building at the edge of the lake was truly just a shed, with showers and a food court, where a couple of vending machines and tables waited for bored, tired and hungry parents. Likewise, William and Ferdinand seemed to be unable to find anything substantial. For in these outdoors activities not even the monitors seemed suspicious. In both cases they were actually also college kids, how probably worked there in part time. They weren’t even especially fit. They just seemed like people who loved the outdoors, nothing especial about them. Val, Mike and Ines found nothing noteworthy in their search. They even got a chance to roam around the extra rooms available in the building. They all seemed like random meeting rooms. Nothing seemed to be able to confirm or disprove if a hunter group was indeed based in there, let alone a violent one. Faced with this prospect of inconclusively, they started to just enjoy themselves, in a nice day of fun games and activities. Mike, Ines and Val decided to go into the yoga class that was on going. Miles, and Ingolv were mocking their mutual commitment to going no where in particular in the middle of the lake. William and Ferdinand, well they just started to joke around with everyone else, just like everyone else was doing. Even Aubrey and Mags had started to just have fun with what they were doing. They felt like goddesses just hitting those bullseyes like it was nothing.

“Oh, My Fucking God! Guys!... The hunters definitely operate from here, ok!” Sakumi announced to the pack. “There is a secret door on the floor of the bow and arrow storage room… Let’s say there a lot of silver bullets in here!”

The supernaturals almost froze in their spot. Ines immediately noticed how Mike, and Val just kind of stopped, and then carried on as if nothing had happened. It was all she needed to see to know someone had discovered something. Mags saw it in Aubrey’s eyes as she paused just before releasing another arrow towards the bullseye. And from the way Miles was suddenly staring at the horizon Ingolv knew someone had found something. Ingolv knew someone had found something terrifying.

-Did they…?

-Yes! Forty sevens!

Miles needn’t say anything else. Sakumi and Marie had found the armoury, and it was big. Miles was kind of startled. He always hopes for the best in people. He’s sceptic only on the outside.

-Let’s keep rowing. We’re ok! Nothing has happened.

-Yeah, sorry! I was just watching… watching a fish pass underneath us.

-Yeah, right! Now clean that water the fish threw onto your eyes. – They laughed.

“Guys, I think we should get going! I am starting to get the chills!” Aubrey warned. She was far from the only one thinking that it was better to evacuate.

“Ok, let’s get going then!” “You in the armoury take photos and send them to me ASAP!”

“Oh, shit! They have interrogation equipment!” Marie said, half terrified, half excited.

“Dudes! Get out of there already! Please!” Ferdinand said, the moment William got the photos. “We already have enough!”

“Yeah! Calmly get out of where you are! Let’s get home safe and sound!” William asked. He couldn’t hear their hearts. They were too far away, but he could have bet all his money that they were beating quite fast. He hit send on the e-mail to the head of the police department thus sending him the photos he needed as proof.

They all wanted to leave their activities, but all of them were somewhat trapped by the schedules, even William and Ferdinand. Only Sakumi, Marie and Peter could make a move. They got out of the armoury. Peter always invisible. He started to make his way out, as Marie and Sakumi shot a couple more arrows. Soon they too were heading out. They quickly made it safely to the cars. The trouble was that everyone else was still kind of stuck. William and Ferdinand, Miles and Ingolv, they were in the middle of nowhere, and dependent on permition from their monitors to go back to the base, and hopefully leave. For Aubrey and Mags, the plan of excelling at everything to hopefully get a talk with higher ranks had now backfired. The supervisor, and all the monitors were impressed with them. Just leaving wasn’t really an option for them. They would have to stick with it and see where this would take them.

Mike, Val, and Ines were the next ones to make it back safely to the cars. The three drivers of the two Volvos and the Porsche off roader, where still kind of stuck. Good thing then that they had decided to bring the extra keys. The six ganged up inside Ingolv’s XC90, and waited patiently, for the rest of them to safely return.

William and Ferry were already half way to the main base by now. Miles and Ingolv were just about to dock at the margin on the lake.

“Mags, and I are now being lectured on how good we are. They are about to take us to someone important.”

Miles shivered. He didn’t like the sound of that not a little bit. In reality no one was liking the sound of that, still he liked it even less than everybody else.

“We’re being taken to this talent advisor. I am not sure if this will be the head of the hunters. I hope so” Aubrey shared.

“Will, I don’t like this! I don’t like this at all!” Miles was starting to have serious doubts over the value of this part of the plan.

“I know, Miles! But look, we’ve come this far!” William tried to reason with an unreasonable Miles.

“Let’s not leave them alone then!” Miles begged, for the sake of both Aubrey and Mags.

“I am already out of the door! I can’t exactly walk back in without looking suspicious!” “And you wouldn’t be able to do much on your own! So, you should come as well!” “I know you don’t like it! But outside we can get organised with the Police!”

“Fine! You’re right!” Miles spitefully agreed. “Yet, I care too much to leave! I’ll stay in here!”

“Fair enough! I’ll be just by the cars!” “We’ll be close enough. If shit hits the fan, we can help!”

“Good!”

No words could describe how upset Miles was now! William should have stayed! He should have waited longer. Ingolv, and him were now coming back down to the main house. Ingolv knew all too well what that stubborn controlling arse was thinking. He also knew he’d calm down in 3, 2, 1. Just like that he was now thinking out his plan to help Aubrey and Mags as best as he could, if the push came to shove.

-Better, now!? – Miles had stopped fiddling with his fingers.

-Yes! – Miles replied, angry, because he knew Ingolv’s judging face at this moment all too well.

-Perfect! What do you want to try next then? – Ingolv asked Miles, teasing him, just lightly.

-I think we should give fencing a go! I never tried, but I’ve heard it’s much like a ballet of combat.

-I like that idea!

Of course, he had chosen this for about a million strategic reasons. It was the easiest activity to get out of, in case they were needed. It was the one where they could actually wear some form of protection on the body, which wouldn’t hinder their movements, and give Ingolv a nice weapon to use.

“We’re in a room, a monitor blocking the door. The “manager” is about to come in!” Another update from the girls, now sitting on one side of a table, in an office. The club’s director office. A man blocking the door. This meant business.

“We’re just down the hall, in the fencing room! If anything happens just tells us!” Miles informed the girls to try and reassure they weren’t alone, and to an extent to try to reassure himself that they’d be safe.

“Miles we’ll be ok! You don’t need to worry so much!” Aubrey attempted to reassure this lad, whom, she had come to realise, feared everything too much. “Just relax!”

Someone knocked on the door. In come, the “manager”, to finally talk to the two overachievers.

-Hello, again, darlings! Hubba, Hubba, you two are quite a pair of gems!! – A familiar sweet voice complemented.

They weren’t sure where had they heard this voice before. Then they remembered, as the “manager” walked by them towards the other side of the desk. The nice front desk woman moved the director’s plaque aside and putted her own in its place. The plaque read “Adria, Talent Manager”.

“Oh! Fuck! Guys, the front desk lady is the head of the hunters!” Aubrey announced. Panicked. Utterly in shock.

-Fuck! – Miles couldn’t hold it! Right there in the middle of the class. Where just a few metres around the corridor, the girl he loves is about to get in a dangerous situation.

-Language, mate!! – Ingolv instinctively instructed.

Miles then proceeded to explain is exclamation to Ingolv. The two looked anxiously to the end of the corridor, to the door reading president’s office. Miles took a deep breath and walked back into the fencing room. Ingolv followed closely. Then it hit him! If the front desk lady was in the president’s office, maybe they could sneak to her office and find something more to use as evidence. Sneakily the two friends exited the fencing class, crossing the corridor, to the desk office. They’d hoped for the office to be empty, and in fact it was. This was proving to be the perfect opportunity.

-So, girls! Your performance has impressed me very much! Individuals with this wide a skill set in combat arts, and with this good an aim are rather rare. You are truly some rare gems! – She laid down their reports on the table, harshly. She leaned back on her chair. The girls tried to look as comfortable as possible. Still, they knew she could tell they were hiding something. – How come you’re this good at so many… shall we say… battle skills? – The use of that word was highly deliberate. It was used to cause stress.

-Oh! That’s an easy one! My father was an ex-marine. I was the youngest sibling and only girl out of three. My father trained both my brothers in these dealings, I just tagged along with the boys! It was more fun than doing the dishes, after all! – Magdalene lied, with all her teeth, as she tried to act naturally.

-Amen sister! – The two girls high fived, keeping up the act.

-Ok! That does sound like the better option! What about you Aubrey? How come you’ve become this good?

-I just always preferred to be able to defend myself. I hate to feel helpless at the hands of anybody just because they’re bigger than me. And to know that I am actually not helpless at their hands, I have to know how to fight. The bow and arrow were just a hobby. – Aubrey chuckled. The front desk lady laughed to. But then the laugh turned grimmer. It became almost sarcastic, unapologetically so.

-I guess, that makes sense! I like that explanation! It actually makes sense! I mean, how else can a banshee survive amongst those vicious, and blood thirsty creatures! Those werewolves are truly dangerous, aren’t they!? – She shaped an evil grin on her face. Her eyes were thirsty for bloodshed. – Oh! Yeah! You think they’re the good guys! Oh! My poor children! – In this instant her facial expression changed to one of pure evil. – How wrong you are!! We are the good guys!

“Guys! They know who we are!” “They might know that you’re here!” “Don’t do anything dumb!”

“We’ll wait for you to tell us when to act!” Miles replied. “William, I am sending you some files from the front desk’s computer. I think the police might need them.” Miles informed.

“Well done! Now please get out of there safely!” William begged of them.

“We will! Just covering up the tracks!”

“Good!”

-And you! – She now turned to Magdalene! – How dare you joining up with those inferior, dangerous, stupid creatures!!?? You can still repent from your sins! Come join our cause!!

-Do you know how many of my family members YOUR cause killed!? 28!! In short, all of those that I could ever lean on! So, yeah! I think I might just pass on it! Thank you very much!! -Magdalene said defiantly and indignantly.

-How dare you! – She slapped Mags, like if she was a small child. – You, insulant child!! Apologize to your elders immediately!!!! – The wrathful blob of walking fat screeched.

Mags took not a full moment to stand up and answer back to this woman’s tyranny.

-You think I am one of your pawns! Well, let me tell you something! I am not! – She stepped forward towards Adria. Adria stepped back to bump into her desk. – And I’ll never be! And if you ever dare to harm me, or any of my friends again I’ll personally see to it, that you breathe not for another moment! You fucking whore!!

Magdalene’s eyes were flooded with rage. All her features, her tone, her posture all asserted how wrathful she was! How serious her threats were! Adria was truly scared. I’d even dare say that she was terrified. Quite possibly because for the first time in quite a while she’d found someone willing to challenge her! Aubrey by now was also standing, just a step behind Mags, just near enough to create an added level of pressure. The monkey guarding the door, was still, just watching the scene unfold. Possibly not even that. He almost looked like he was a robot, lifeless, indifferent.

-That’s a pretty good threat! – She said trying to hide her fear. – But you’ve forgotten who’s the boss here!! – She stated with a mischievous smile. – ME!! – Her eyes suddenly turned from terrified to absolutely demented. – HUNTERS!! LOCK THEM IN!!! – She shouted through a communicator module, which relayed the message to the earpieces of all her subordinates around the campus. – Now let’s see how many of your friends I can harm at once!! – She let go of a manically laughter! Without a moment’s hesitance, Magdalene punched Adria so hard she shattered her mandibula, left maxilla, and her left zygomatic bone. The hit had the side effect of knocking her out.

“Guys if you want to do anything! Now is the moment!!” Aubrey asked for help! But for some reason nobody answered back. She would repeat the call several times throughout the following hours, but none answered back.

Rampantly entering into the room came her second in command! With but a moment of hesitance he ordered his subordinates to take Aubrey and Mags into the dungeons of the building. Though all the girls wanted to do was to kick the arses of those arseholes they knew all too well that resisting would only tire them, and make them treat them even worse, as such, and at a great work of self-control, they resisted such an urge. The subordinates took them down, under the building. This level of the building wasn’t just a level bellow ground level, it was actually 3 levels bellow ground level. They thus proved Miles’ intuition that there was so much more to that club main house than just what the naked eye could see, and what the blueprints showed.

Being this low underground, meant the dungeons were actually surrounded by permafrost. This meant that they were so cold the girls could freeze to death in there in the matter of hours. Now was about time for the rest of the pack to bring hell on these idiots.

Miles and Ingolv were leaving the desk office, when they heard the commotion that Aubrey and Magdalene had caused. He didn’t have to hear much of it to understand that now was about time for him to do something. That’s why he ran! He ran out of that fencing room, dropping his head gear, his “sword”, just running to the sound. Ingolv was about to follow him, that’s when he noticed that Miles was about to get trapped. And he did. He was surrounded by four or five hunters. The girls were being taken down into the dungeons and the hunters were starting to try to grab Miles, he started to fight back. The more they tried to reach for him, the more he fought back. Punching them, kicking them, even throwing one or two down the corridor. He knocked a couple of them out, as he tried to run to help his friends, but to replace those two came four. It took the hunters some twenty minutes, and 4 men to overpower Miles, but they inevitably did. Finally taking him down to dungeons, exactly where he wanted to go, but not like this. Ingolv tried to leave the building discreetly to reach the rest of the pack and form some form of attack front. But at every exit, he was being blocked by men much stronger than himself, which he would never dare out power. So, he did what he could do. He texted William. Apparently both Miles and Aubrey had already notified him of their conditions. William asked Ingolv to just stay safe, and wait for them to get in.

More than two hours had passed, Ingolv had hidden away in some little used bathroom, looking out the window to try to see William and the gang coming. Aubrey and Mags were getting rather cold in that deep underground dungeon. Miles was tied to some sort of metal fence, which he knew too well was electrified. Soon he’d be interrogated, and he didn’t really like that idea. Finally, Ingolv got some word from William, in form of a text message.

_The police have just arrived. We’ll be barging in with them any time now! If you hear an explosion, or gunfire, you know what to do._

So, he had to run the other way if he hears gunfire, that’s pretty obvious, but an actually clever way to say that they’ll be waiting for him on the door opposite to the point of entry for the police. All he could do now was get ready for the fight. He dawned on the fencing suit he’d sneaked in with him as he hid in this bathroom, and he grabbed the sword that went with the suit. He looked out the window one last time, seeing the police come towards the front door. He thus knew he had to go to the back door, to join his friends. So, he did. As he was almost at the door, he heard the police barge in through the front door.

Miles was about to be interrogated. Why else would a creepy guy with a sadist grin on his face come to the room where he was being held. He too wanted to show a knowing grin, but he couldn’t. Doing so could potentially lead his torturer to understand his mistake, and then he’d be screwed. So, he just stayed quiet. Desperately trying to keep his poker face on, not easy though.

-So! Dear wolfie!! We have a few questions for you! Do you want to answer them!? – He said, psychotically smiling.

-No! – Miles said, mocking the creature that stood at the controls of the electric fence.

-Pitty! – He turned the current on, almost to the limit of what they know werewolves can take. – See, this is what you’ll suffer if you don’t answer. Do you still want to remain quiet?

-Yes! – Miles calmly said, as he caught his breath.

-Fair Enough! – One more high intensity jolt of current. – I’ll keep on playing with the button! Until you tell me who is your pack!?

-I thought you were the superior beings! I thought you knew everything! – He got another jolt of electricity. - Because I certainly do not! I am just stupid, dumb, animal! – Even as the current was passing through his body, he kept teasing the poor bastard at the controls.

-Well! I am so happy you’re not really willing to talk, that way this will be infinitely more fun… For me!! – He laughed manically turning the current on, once again.

-Yeah! Keep going! You fucking coward! Keep doing your one trick show! I am starting to think that you are the idiot, and stupid creature here!!

-HOW DARE YOU!!! – The maniacal controller shouted, turning the current on, to its limit! – I am a genius! I am an unsung hero! – He shouted, as the current flowed through the fence, heating it up, and melting the plastic zip ties that restrained Miles to it!

-Yeah! Well I don’t think you’re that clever after all! – Miles said, as he jumped from the fence to the desk where the psychotic man was! – I still think you’re pretty much a coward! – he knocked him out with a precise hit to the head!

With this idiot now unconscious, Miles sneaked out of his prison. Strangely there was no one guarding the corridor. Suspicious, he threaded carefully, attentively listening to anything that might warn him to the presence of guards. He was one level above Aubrey and Mags. He didn’t know that, however. All he knew was that his friends had just now barged into the building. He tried to reach Aubrey, but he couldn’t. In fact nobody was getting any response from Aubrey. He feared the worst, at that thought his heart almost broke in half, but then he heard something. It was like two faint heartbeats. It must have been them. It was pretty cold where he was, the sound seemed to come from the level below his, which was probably even colder. He followed the sound. He followed and followed, as he tried to find the way down to the next level, and then he followed, and followed until he found the room where two young women were leaning on each other, trying desperately to preserve their body heat.

-Aubrey! Mags! – He called, they opened their eyes, and smiled seeing the beta werewolf. - Thank the heavens I found you!!

-Miles! Thank you! – Mags, said, visibly moved.

-Let’s just get you two out of here! – He said, knocking the prison like iron door to the ground!

He reached his hand to the girls, helping them stand. He and Aubrey exchanged a long look, but it was a strange one, it was a mix of cold, and longing. Something was wrong, and both could feel it. Yet, they had to get underway towards their escape. It was rather strange that no one was guarding them. When they finally arrived at the ground level, they saw why there was no one guarding them. The police had almost arrested everyone. The pack knowing Miles was rescuing the girls, stayed at the ground level helping the police first arrest the hunters, and then gather the evidence.

This had been a really long, hard day, exhaustion was wide spread. They wanted nothing but to recharge and recover. Miles was the first to illustrate such behaviour, as he went from the Cayenne’s driver’s seat directly to his bedroom, with but another word. He emerged only for his shower, and dinner a few minutes later, immediately going back to his room. Where he was just curled into a ball of depressiveness. Most others also kept to themselves that evening, to relax and prepare themselves to return to Innbygda. Aubrey was also in quite a poor mood that evening, however Marie had no time to take care of her housemate. She was going with the pack to meet Peter’s father, in Innbygda.

As the sun once again raised, bringing with it the light of a new day, everyone was excitedly finishing their preparations to ahead back north, into the mountains in Innbygda. Everyone had a smile in their faces as they gathered up in front of the guys’ house, just across the street from Sakumi, Val, and Ines’ house. Everyone was happy, but Miles and Aubrey. Something was wrong inside them. Something was making them fear being close to each other, talking to each other. For some reason they were afraid of being happy.

The two dark blue Volvo XC90 and XC70 were sitting next to each other, just beside the side walk, around them, the all pack had gathered. All those who would be going to Innbygda were loading up their stuff on the Volvos’ huge boots. Once the cars were loaded up, all 10 of them climbed in, in a state of utter bliss. Miles and Aubrey had only come witness the scene to bid them goodbye. Even though they were both broke, they could still summon some energy to wish their beloved friends a nice trip back to the motherland. Once the two cars had left, and the two of them were left alone, they both stood there, distant, neither truly knowing what to say to the other. They were both fearful. Somethings were felt, and hinted at yesterday, that neither could truly understand, that neither truly wanted to clarify, for fear of a worse outcome. They parted ways without uttering a word.


	8. Chapter 8

Miles was just finishing packing a few clothes and his devices into a couple of bags, and he’d soon be on his way. He was going to Kongsvinger for the weekend. His mind was a mess, he needed some alone time to get his thoughts together. He has had this oppressive feeling on his chest ever since yesterday, ever since the moment he saw Aubrey being dragged down into those dungeons while he could do nothing to help her. He has had this pull towards her ever since he met her, that makes him feel like he’ll go crazy if any harm ever comes to her again. Thus, he reasoned he could use this weekend to just be alone, in his true home, to just work this mess out.

Finally, he had packed everything he’d be needing for that weekend. He made sure all the windows and doors were adequately locked, and as he walked out of the house with his laptop backpack, and large, mostly empty, Porsche soft travel bag, he locked the front door, and looked at the house one last time to make sure everything was adequately locked. He secured his laptop backpack on the front passenger’s footwell, leaving the travel bag on the seat. Passenger door closed, driver’s door opened, he climbed onto the driver’s seat. Door closed, key in the ignition, and as he buckled the seatbelt turn the key to wake up the roaring naturally aspirated 4806 cm3 V8 powerhouse. As he selected reverse on that delightful manual gearbox, he released the handbrake. The rear-view camera feed showed up on the central infotainment screen, he reversed carefully out of the driveway, and headed east, to Kongsvinger, to home.

Between Oslo and his true home 120 kilometres of driving imposed themselves. To accompany him, and his messy mind on that roughly 105-minute-long drive, he listened to his rock power ballads Spotify playlist. Making him sink deeper into his feelings as he munched up the distance ahead of him, kilometre upon kilometre. It was the middle of a Friday morning, so the roads were fortunately pretty vacant. Miles was making progress down the land, at a pace superior than what the speed limits would have claimed he should. In his defence however, it proves rather hard to contain oneself on an open, empty road, in a car capable of doubling or even tripling most speed limits with plenty of breath to spare.

Due to his effectiveness in covering long distances, Miles found himself in Kongsvinger in just over an hour, with but a mere 22 kilometres left to arrive at his beloved lake Home. Knowing his pantry was utterly empty, that lunch time was looming in, and that he was in no mood to leave the Home any time during the weekend, he stopped at a grocery store. He picked up a variety of vegetables, a variety of meat stakes, a couple of salmon slices, and some frozen cod. A few seasonings, some carbs, bread, and he was done with the supplies for the weekend. Though he hadn’t bought that much, it was almost noon when he left the store, about an hour after he had arrived there.

After putting the shopping bags on the boot, he took off. This last leg of the journey was arguably the most spectacular. Leaving Kongsvinger one enters into the forest for most of the route. Grey wolfs still inhabit these woods for the most part. They aren’t many, but they’re there, somewhere. Just a few kilometres before the last navigational turn, the road passes right by the lake that Miles’ home has access to. If you were to look carefully to the other margin from the road, you could probably spot Miles’ lake Home. A dark wood home, overlooking the lake, surrounded by dense forest on all other sides. He was almost Home. He already felt better, lighter. His mind was still a mess. There had not been a moment in the trip when he wasn’t thinking of Aubrey, and how she was doing. He took the final turn, from the main road, onto the dead-end access road that ended at his plot of land. The road was a bit rough, so he drove slowly. This made his arrival even more dramatic, as the tall pines that surrounded the road cast their shadows onto it, letting only glimpses of the sun and sky appear between their branches.

At last, after all that had kept him away from this place for the last month, he was Home. He could feel the weight of all his stresses being lifted off his back. He stopped the Cayenne in front of the garage gate and turned it off. The house was parallel to the lake shore. The two-car garage sat at a ninety-degree angle to the house. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his bags, and groceries, and left the car to go inside. It was starting to rain. He opened the door just in time to not get wet. He walked in, through that natural solid wood door, on that dark wood lake Home of his. Closing the door behind him, he set his bags on the entrance’s ground, and took a deep breath. Then he immediately turned around to the switch board beside the front door to turn on the electricity supply to the house and open the tap for the running water. He picked up the bags once more. Right next to the front door one found the stairs to the first floor, which went up about half way up it turned ninety degrees to the left, and finally got to the first floor. There the master bedroom occupied all of the right half of the floor, with views both to the lake to the north, and the forest to the south. Its door was right next to the end of the stairs. On the left side of the first floor another bedroom occupied the north half facing the lake, with the main bathroom on the south half facing the forest. But this was not where Miles was headed, not for now. He was going to the door that stood sneakily between the staircase and the wall. This door lead to the kitchen and living room area, with its large windows overlooking both the lake, and on the other side the forest. He immediately turned left to the sliding door doorway that lead to the small, and cosy library. There he set down his laptop backpack on the desk returning to the kitchen. The kitchen area was spread on the wall facing the forest, with the large window providing a breath-taking view of those imposing pines, and letting the precious sunlight in. Bellow the stairs, and to the right of the kitchen counter and of the fridge, one could find the pantry, empty at the moment. The stove and hoven were on the east wall, to the left of the counter. Miles stored the perishables on the fridge, the bread on a bread box on the counter, the seasonings in the box, where still some leftover seasoning packages were still waiting to be used, and the carbs, rice and pasta, were lined up beside the bread box. No need to put them away, since he’d soon be using them to make lunch.

He turned around, and he felt something wasn’t quite right. Then he realised that the curtains had yet to be opened. He walked across the room, towards those massive dark green curtains, that hid the massive full height window that lead to the balcony overlooking the crisp water of the lake. As he did, the dim light of the overcast day flooded the room. He then carried on opening the curtains, on the east wall and the ones on the library. Now, yes, it was time for him to go upstairs. As one leaves this massive room, to the entrance area, one finds the stairs going upstairs, to the left, and straight ahead, there are the stairs leading to the basement, where an extra room could be arranged if the need ever came. The ground floor’s bathroom was right next to this staircase, on the northwest edge of the house. Miles climbed the stairs, and arriving at his room, he immediately opened the curtains on that massive master bedroom of his.

The silence that saturated the house, had initially a calming effect. Yet, as Miles unpacked the few pieces of clothing he’d brought, the silence opened the door for all the noise he’d been suppressing in his own mind to come to surface. All the pain, regret and confusion were coming out. He took a nice long deep breath and went down for some lunch. He wished it would all calm down if he just appeased his stomach and lit up the fireplace. He changed clothes. He had been wearing some jeans, his beloved mountain boots, and a brown polo jersey. Now he had put on some sweat pants, an extra pair of socks, and a dark blue sweatshirt. He was just trying to feel warm and comfortable.

Down the stairs he went, to the garage, where he had some timber to light the fireplace. He thought briefly of putting the car back inside, but he couldn’t be bothered to go outside. With a heavy bag of logs in his arms, and some fire lighters precariously held in his hand, Miles walked back to the living room. He set the logs down by the fireplace, leaning on the bit of wall that existed between the fireplace and the big lake window. Soon the fire was lit, and warming up the room, and the house, through the built-in heat recovery system. The fireplace was accessible through both the library and the living room, thus directly warming up both rooms.

Now, at almost half past one in the afternoon, Miles started to prepare his lunch. It was nothing fancy, just straight white rice, with roasted pork steak, and fried string beans, cauliflower and mushroom. He started with the rice, for while it slowly cooked, he could prepare the other parts of the meal. The pork steak was next up. With the hoven gradually pre-heating, he put the steak on a small clay hoven tray, with a drizzle of olive oil, a bit of salt, and some crushed garlic. Into the hoven, it went, leaving him free to crack the string beans, and split the cauliflowers, and slice the mushrooms. He dumped a healthy dose of olive oil onto his frying pan, covering just the flat area. Barely letting it warm up, he lay the veg and mushrooms in. A dash of salt, garlic, onion, and he was happy, just letting it cook, stirring it up every so often. Due to the recipe’s rapid nature, Miles had a fully cooked meal in less than half an hour later. The only thing left for him to do was eat it.

There he was, a few minutes later, staring at the television, paying absolutely no attention to it. His plate of food, once full, and elegantly served, was now empty, clean. With all but microscopic vestiges of the food that once it held. The fireplace was dimming, as his mind lit up trying to find a way to deal with everything he was holding in. Seemingly unincited Miles snapped out of this trance. He stood up, catered to the fireplace, putting in a couple more logs, and took his dish to the sink, to wash it. He rolled up his sleeves, stopping just before opening up the faucet.

-What the fuck am I doing!? – He inquired himself. – I should be apologizing to her! I failed her! I should have been there! But I wasn’t!! She’ll never forgive me! And now I am pulling a tantrum on her, because things didn’t go according to plan! Fuck!! I am being a complete idiot! Now, we’re both alone, 120 kilometres from each other! After all that she went through yesterday! All because I couldn’t help her like she deserved, after all she told me just the night before. She must have felt so alone, so abandoned! All alone with that pain, and now I have left her alone again! What a right old twat I am! She trusted me. She told me her big painful story, and now… and now I am leaving her to just fend for herself. She explained to me in every single detail how her old pack was hunted for months by some rogue hunters, how they were all trapped in the end. How her brother and her had to run away for their lives as everybody else in their pack burnt in that inferno. The tears in her eyes, as she told me this, rolled down like water dripping off an ice block under the blazing summer heat. She showed me the deepest corner of her heart, and now I am blocking mine! I have to call her!

Miles walked back to the couch. His mobile phone was there, right next to where he’d been sitting. Right there, just an arm’s reach away from being in his hand. Something, however was stopping him from just reaching out for it. He was second guessing himself. He was afraid of what she would say. Worst of all, he had no idea what he’d say to her. What could he say to her!?

-Don’t be an idiot. You just want to apologize! How hard can it be to apologize? – Famous last words indeed. – I mean it’s not like I am asking her to marry me over the phone! – He stopped for a second at the thought of marrying her. It would be nice, but that’s not the point in question. - She’s probably hurt! And pissed! But at the least I would have apologized. I can try to make it up to her when I get back to Oslo. – He was still just standing there in front of the couch, looking indecisively at the phone. – This will be disastrous, but it’s almost certainly better than saying nothing.

Finally, he picked up the phone from the couch. He carefully unlocked it. His heartbeat shot up. In his contacts, there she was, right at the top. The first number on his contact list. Easy as can be, to just tap that first number. Sometimes however, things are easier said than done.

-Maybe, she’s fine, and everything is fine! And I am making a mess of it, for not reason! Right!? – He seriously doubted this argument. – Wrong! I can almost feel it! Something is wrong with her. – He knew it, from the way she was looking at him. Not like someone who wasn’t understanding why he was saying nothing, but like someone who was actually pissed. If she’d been able to, she would have killed him with just her piercing look. – No! I have to apologize! - He tapped the little phone icon. The number was dialling, all he could do now was hope he’d have the words to say what he means.

Back in Oslo, Aubrey was trying to relax, to restore her balance. She was sitting on her living room, staring at the television, trying not to cry. She was still impressed how she managed to hold it in this long. Yesterday had brought out to surface all the pain, all the grief she’d been through. All the grief of how she almost died, of how she almost saw her brother slaughtered, how her pack was killed all because of fear. All because people wouldn’t try to accept those different from themselves. She thought she was strong enough to face ignorance, the same ignorance that killed all of those she loved, to face her in the eye and not to wince. She isn’t that strong after all. Tears start to roll down her gentle, lightly freckled cheeks. She was just grieving, on her couch, as the fireplace, threatened to dim, and the television played on its mindless tune. These tears seemed endless. There was so much hurt in her that she could no longer keep it under wraps. She had to do something to calm down. She reached out for her mobile phone. She was going to call the only person that calm her. The phone’s screen suddenly lit up. Miles was calling her.

-Miles!? – She enquired, in a trembling voice, she had been crying just a few moments ago, after all.

-Aubrey!! – He as if he’d suddenly just realised that he was actually calling her. – Hum! Hi! – He stammered, as his brain failed to compute what to say next.

-Hi! – She said, confused at Miles’ struggle. He doesn’t usually struggle this much. She didn’t care though! Just listening to his voice made her feel better! That shy, sweet, loving voice of his.

-I… I was calling to… To apologize. To apologize because I didn’t … I couldn’t keep you safe, protect you from those that had once before already taken so much from you! Especially after having given my word I would help you through it, that I would protect you! I was an idiot! I could never forgive myself if… if… - He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, he was about to break down! – Well, that’s all I guess! Sorry! I hope you’ll able to forgive me! I understand if you don’t!

-No! Miles! I am ok! You don’t need to apologize! You did all you could! Don’t you see!? God! Hold on! I’ll go to you! Don’t do anything stupid! I’ll be there in 10 minutes!

-Don’t! Don’t do that! I am not there! Bye! I’ll see you on Monday! I happy that you’re ok! Sorry, again! – Miles hanged up!

-OMG! – Aubrey said, worried for this guy that she for some reason cared so much about. – I need to go to him! He’s not ok! Where the fuck is he! That silly dork!

Aubrey called Ingolv immediately! If anyone knows where Miles can be, it’s him!

-Hello, Aubrey! You’re on loudspeaker! – Ingolv greeted her, in a cheery voice. They must have already arrived in Innbygda by now!

-Hi! Miles just called me! Something is not right! I need to get to him! Where is he?

-Oh! That! – He took a deep breath! – He called apologizing you, didn’t he!?

-Yes!

-Oh! Girl! You’re about to get in deep!

-What!?

-You want to get to him, right!?

-Hell yeah!

-He went to Kongsvinger! He goes there often when we return to Innbygda, or when he just needs to get away from everything, or both!

-I’d do the same thing! I should have thought of it! It’s so obvious! But… Where exactly is his house?

-Ingolv laughed widely. – I’ll send you the coordinates via text!

-No! You can just give them to me now! I am in the car, ready to set up the sat nav!

-Wow! Ok! Hold on… 60º 05’ 51.2’’ North 12º 11’ 55.6’’ East!

-Got it! Thanks! Bye! I have to go save my knight in distress!

-Go get him girl! – Ingolv hanged up, laughing as if he knew something Aubrey couldn’t even begin to foresee.

The satellite navigation told her she had 120 kilometres to cover. She looked down at her fuel level gauge. Yeah, maybe it’s a good idea to fill up before leaving Oslo. She drove to the nearest fuel station and filled up the 90-litre fuel tank. Now, yes, she was ready to charge down the Norwegian country side.

-That! Idiot! What on earth is going through his head!? He’s not to blame for anything! He did nothing wrong! He actually made everything better! OMG! He did! He calmed me down with just the sound of his voice! Fuck!! I mean! He’s been the sweetest human that ever came into my life! How can he think, he did anything wrong!? … Well… Perhaps, he’s not that mad to think so! I need to get to him fast!

She was already driving at quite illegal speeds down those narrow country lanes. Limits weren’t going to slow her down! Not today! Not right now! Not when he was needing her. There was a particularly long straight where she clocked up over 240 km/h. Therefore, it wasn’t long before she dawned on Kongsvinger. The sat nav still informing her she was 20 kilometres away from Miles. She carried on, following the directions, down those narrow country lanes, at speeds, she knew all to well, she shouldn’t be doing. She passed a small town called Åbogen with just three more turns to take. As she closed on the second to last of those turns, she got to a lake. That was most certainly the lake Miles had mentioned. She tried to find his house on the opposite shore, but she knew not where to look. She slowed down to next turn, entering a dirt road. These last few metres were now all on dirty roads. She was almost there.

Aubrey cautiously approached Miles’ house through those last few metres of dirt roads, her Panamera’s V8 purring along. Miles had turned up his music, and curled up on the couch, turning to the fireplace. Still, over the loudness of his music he heard Aubrey’s Panamera approaching. He suddenly was filled with a mixture of emotions. Rage, gratitude, even perhaps love, all filled his heart. He wondered why would his favourite ginger have come. She shouldn’t have bothered. Aubrey was still trying to figure out why would Miles feel the need to apologize.

She finally got a good look at Miles’ house. It was just the right size, it was humble, inviting. The fact that the house was almost completely surrounded by the woods made it even more enchanting. She could see why he’d runaway here for some alone time. She parked her car to the left of Miles’ Cayenne. She caught a glimpse of Miles through the kitchen’s window. He looked somewhat baffled. She turned off the 4.8 litre V8. Opening her door, she immediately smelled the clear fresh smell of Norwegian pine forest. Her mood was immediately lifted. She felt a strange feeling of warmth and belonging. Intriguing. She then heard music coming from the house, but it was soon turned off. Miles must have seen her. She better get to that front door before he gets out of the house barking about. In fact, she swears she could hear him barking about inside of the house. Taking a deep breath, she gets out of the car and walks to the front door. She knocks on the door and not even a full millisecond later, Miles starts opening the door. He swings the door open, slowly. Slowly revealing himself to her. She looked beautiful, in her slim jeans, hiking shoes and polo jersey with white and blue stripes. He looked miserable, not because of what he was wearing, which despite being just comfort clothing made him look rather handsome, at least to Aubrey’s eyes. No, the issue was not his clothing, but yes, the fact that he was emotionally wrecked. He must have been crying in those minutes Aubrey took to get here. He had been crying extensively, trying to figure what on earth was going on with him. He hadn’t figured it out yet. Not giving a chance for any awkward silence to settle in, Aubrey greeted Miles, just as she realised the door was fully open.

-Hi there, stranger! – She said in a sweet caring voice. – How are you doing? I was afraid you’d…

Miles pulled her across the threshold, into his chest, to hold her in a tight heart appeasing hug. He couldn’t bear to spend another moment without her right next to him.

-Thank you! – He said, begging to cry! – I know you may think I did nothing wrong, but I think I have to apologize, because yesterday didn’t have to go the way it did. I needed to apologize because sometimes, one doesn’t need to do anything wrong, to make someone they care for get hurt.

-It’s ok! I am fine! I am here now! – Aubrey said! – No need to apologize!

-Thank you! Thank you for coming to my rescue! I needed this and I didn’t even know it. – He kissed her cheek tenderly. - You always give the best hugs!

-It’s my hair conditioner, it makes my hugs feel warmer. – She claimed mockingly, getting a laugh from both her and Miles.

-Oh, that’s it! I thought … - He was about to say that it was simply because he loves her, but he stopped himself in time, fearing the timing would be poor. – Anyway, I also wanted to apologize for running away on you.

-That I can’t forgive… But I might think about it if you show me around this place and let me stay here for the weekend!

-We have a deal then! – He agreed laughing sonorously, with his big wide grin.

The two parted from their hug, but instinctively kept their hands tied together. Miles looking outside, and seeing his Cayenne outside, had a thought!

-Aubs! Before I show you around the home. Do you want to park your car in the garage? – He suggested, grabbing the keys to his Cayenne.

-Yeah that’s a good idea.

Miles closed the front door, and went around to the garage, to open both garage doors, so that both could park in the garage. With their cars nice and secure in the garage, Miles could now start showing Aubrey around his true Home. Miles showed her the unused basement, which only had a bathroom, and a few windows, the ground floor, with its delightful library, and the large windows, overlooking the lake. The last part was the first floor, where Miles indicated the guest bedroom for Aubrey to stay in, despite the fact that he’d prefer for her to stay with him.

Once the tour inside was done, Miles suggested that they could go have a walk around the property. It was during this walk, and despite of how cold the day was, that Aubrey and Miles started to challenge each other to a quick dip on the cold waters of the lake. They were both outside, in their waterproof jackets, and hiking boots, inside the fireplace was lit, warming up the house, fending up the cold, still, those two pursued their crazy idea. Miles argued he missed the water, and the freedom of swimming on the calm waters of the lake. Aubrey kept affirming she should attest to Miles’ claim that the lake’s waters are the best in the world for a nice swim. Perhaps, this was truly all that there was to it. However, the nervous excitement in their voices hinted that neither really wanted to be seen as a coward, both trying to prove their resilience to each other, both being carried into that mad activity by sheer peer pressure.

Back inside they tried to sort out how to exactly go about swimming in the lake in that cold day. Miles had a couple of swimming boxers in the house, Aubrey however, and naturally so, had no swimming attire with her. For a moment they considered skinny dipping, but as Miles pointed out, the water’s temperature would prove too cold for their genitals. They decided so, to wear Miles’ swimming boxers. They went into the bedrooms to get changed. They were talking and giggling at each other, and with each other, over the closed doors. This idea was so stupid that neither could quite believe they were actually setting themselves to do it.

They were ready. Wrapped in their bathing robes they walked down the stairs, through the living room, and its balcony, to the dock just a few metres ahead by the lake shore. There, almost shivering with the cold, they looked deeply at each other, both knew neither wanted to do it, but both wanted to see the other do it. They smirked, and started to take their robes, and slippers off. Aubrey was only wearing Miles’ swimming shorts, and nothing else. She gave it a lot of thought, whether it would be right or not, to flash her breasts like that to Miles. Miles wasn’t particularly complaining at her decision, and as always, he showed himself to be a gentleman, not staring obsessively at them. He did see them, and noted how perfect they looked, he had to control himself not to produce an awkward moment. Miles fitted perfectly into his shorts, not surprisingly since they’re his. As with every dedicated swimming boxers, these fitted to Miles’ waist snugly and tightly, gently accenting his nice round button, and showing it off, all for Aubrey’s delight. Both were standing at the edge of the dock, reconsidering whether to take the plunge.

-So! – Aubrey said, nervously. – How deep is lake here?

-About 2 metres I think. It’s deep enough!

-Good! Good!

-Oh! If you look over there. – Miles pointed to their left, further down the lake shore. – That’s a second dock, which marks the turning point for when I am swimming laps. They are 25 metres apart, so it’s like if it was the length of a swimming pool.

-That’s really cool! – Aubrey complimented Miles’ idea. – Ok! Let’s just take the plunge!

-Yeah!

They tied their hands, and in a synchronized movement, jumped into the cold lake water. The water was indeed extremely cold. Miles started to swim, instinctively trying to warm himself up, to no result. Aubrey started to follow him. Though she tried hard, she couldn’t catch him. That fucking werewolf. He soon turned around, and she saw her opportunity. She turned around too. Arriving back at the original dock, before him. Claiming the win, to tease him. He fought it, but only for a moment. He understood by her body language, she wasn’t giving that up. Miles tried to fool around in the lake for a little longer with Aubrey, but soon she started shivering.

-Aubs, you need to go warm yourself up! – He told her with a caring tone.

-No, I am ok! I’ll warm up in a minute! – She tried to dismiss his concern.

-No! We’re going in now! – He informed assertively.

-Fine! But you’re starting to shiver too! – She wasn’t giving it up.

-Yeah! It is true! – He has to let her win, he can’t help himself.

She climbed up, out of the water first. Miles followed right, behind her, as she stood beside her robe, shivering, unable to do anything else. Miles grabbed her robe and wrapped her in it. He putted his on as well. He took another look at her, and hugged her, to try warming her up. She was really cold. They went back inside, Miles left her by the fireplace, while he picked up a few towels and blankets. She was still shaking a bit. He took her out of her wet robe and asked her to take her swimming shorts out as well, giving her a towel to dry herself with and a blanket to get warm. He took his robe and swimming shorts off as well. Suddenly they were both, totally naked, facing each other by the fireplace. They stared at each other for an instant, as they dried themselves.

-Ok! This is really not working! We need to get ourselves in some warm clothes.

-Yeah! Perhaps it’s better! - Aubrey agreed, shivering.

-Yes, it is! – Miles concluded, somewhat patronizingly towards Aubrey, because he could tell she wasn’t ok, yet!

Miles had wrapped his blanket around him and Aubrey, trying to get some of his body’s heat into hers. They climbed up the stairs, carefully. Aubrey was still cold, but Miles’ warm embrace under his blanket, as they climbed the stairs came has a blessing, his kiss on her forehead, as he felt her shivering a bit harder for a moment, was a delight. He let her alone in her room to find some warm clothes, going to his own room, and putting on his old dark blue sweatshirt, warm sweatpants, doubling up on the socks, for extra energy conservation. He was by his bedroom door, in the aforementioned warm clothing, with his extra thick blanket on his shoulders. He could hear Aubrey hustling about, getting dressed. Then the sound stopped, and the door opened. She was wearing a pair of nice and comfortable sweatpants, some old sweatshirt of hers, and two layers of socks. Most would have argued she didn’t look particularly special. Miles, however, was besotted. To his eyes the simplicity, humbleness, honesty of seeing her dressed for a nice afternoon and evening in, at home, by the fireplace, made her look utterly magnificent.

-OMG!! I am the one on the verge of hypothermia, but you’re wrapped on a thick blanket head to toes!? How come!?

\- I love thick blankets!! – Miles said, with a childish tone, but a sentence so true that it could be his only descriptor.

-I can see that! – Aubrey giggled, also wrapping herself in the warmth of her thick blanket! – Well!! I think we’re ready for a nice film, and a nice warm snack!!

-Oh! Yes! A snack would be nice!! – Miles said, realising he was absolutely famished. – Ok! Down the stairs, we go! Come! – He told Aubrey, opening his arms, indicating for her to come into his blanket, into his loving arms.

He sat her at the couch, near the fireplace, leaving her with his blanket, as he went to the kitchen to prepare some warm chocolate milk, and two cheese and ham toasts. Aubrey picked up the remote control, to select a film from Miles’ digital collection. A few minutes later Aubrey had chosen a film for them to watch and Miles was coming back to the couch with two mugs of steaming chocolate milk, and two steaming cheese and ham toasts. Aubrey was wrapped in both blankets, all warmed up, and back to her normal self. Seeing Miles was back with food, she immediately opened up the large blanket to him, grinning mischievously. Miles grinned back, as he laid down the food on the centre table. He then, sat down on the couch, inside the large blanket, right next to Aubrey. Doing so, he noticed everything around him was strangely warm. Yes, obviously it had to be warm, because it was around Aubrey, and she was producing heat, and therefore warming up the blanket, but that wasn’t all. This warmth felt comforting, it felt reassuring, it felt like it was a part of him he had been missing all his life, but he wasn’t even aware he was missing it until he found it. This warmth is what his Home truly is. This was what he was truly looking for when he moved down to Kongsvinger. This whole environment. Yet, as the two snuggled in their blankets, nice and close to each other, eating their toasts and drinking their chocolate milk as Jurassic World played, and the fireplace heat warmed them up, Miles couldn’t stop wondering whether this perfect woman by his side was feeling like him. Was his, dare he even think of it, love requited? He had no way, short of asking her directly, of knowing for sure.

Aubrey was already all warmed up, when Miles came to the couch with their snack. She let go of his half of the large blanket, so he could sit and wrap himself in it, as well. But then, he did sit down, and as the film started, and they ate, she felt a comfortable, reassuring, soul filling warmth. Somehow, and for the second time, Miles was completing her, without even trying. He even leaned on her just the right way for her to lean against him in the most comfortable way. This warmth, this feeling, was as if he was a part, or had a part of her, that she had no idea she was missing. This felt a lot like love. No, this was most certainly love, and a promising one. There was only a question to be answered. Was he feeling the same thing? Maybe…

-This snack was delicious! Thank you, Miles!! – Aubrey recognised licking her fingers in utter delight.

-I am glad you liked it! – Miles said kissing Aubrey’s cheek, making her blush for an instant.

They snuggled up closer and continued to watch the film. Miles, however, was getting tense. He was getting more and more determined to tell her of his love, but considering when to do it, and trying to gather up the nerve to do it, he was getting nervous. The fact that the last time we tried to do it, the girl told him off rather coldly. One can easily see why he’s so afraid that she doesn’t retribute his feelings.

Aubrey noticed he was getting tense. Making her think, that maybe he wasn’t sharing in her feelings. Maybe, he was getting uncomfortable with their proximity. She gave him some space, to make him more comfortable. This was, to Miles’ eyes a sign that maybe she wasn’t that comfortable, so he just let her be, despite wanting, urging, feeling utterly compelled to close that gap between them. He kept the space she had actually given him. Hoping she’d feel more comfortable that way. Hope that their feelings would be retributed weaned for both. Neither being canny enough to see the situation for all it was. Despite all they were thinking, a few minutes later they were once again snuggled up against each other. They both naturally leant to each other. Both felt better beside the other. They only realised they were once again snugged up on each other, because as the film neared its end, Aubrey suddenly grabbed Miles’ hand, in a particularly tense scene. Both realised it, but neither really wanted to do anything about it.

Minutes later the end credits were rolling, the fireplace was needing some stimulation, and the two of them were needing a proper shower. The time for them to let go of each other’s arms had come. They longed in their bubble for a little longer, as they indulged in every instant with each other. Everything was rather great, until Miles started to get tense, as he tried to figure out if the moment was right for him to let his heart out. Aubrey picked up on his tension, so she decided to break the bubble herself, at least for now.

-Miles! – He immediately turned to her, his eyes instinctively shining, because she called him. This made her blush. Maybe he likes her after all. – I am getting slightly smelly. Is there any particulars to having a shower!?

-Oh! No! No! Go! There should be hot water because of the fireplace.

-Oh! Efficient! – She mocked, in a rather stern voice, with her best impression of a serious German face. - Thanks! – Then her face instantly shifted to an utterly perfect grin, that she knew rather well is practically irresistible, especially to that special breed of guys, those that love her unconditionally.

-You’re welcomed! – His tone was enough for her to know her grin had worked, even better than expected. – I will pump up the fireplace, just to make sure it’s adequately warm.

Aubrey made her way upstairs to get her stuff to go get said shower. She was gathering her stuff in her room, when she started to wonder where would the towels be. Two knocks on the door, interrupted her thought.

-May I? – It was Miles. – I forgot to give you more towels. – He had in his arms a set of three differently sized towels. – Here you have them.

-Oh! So sweet! Thank you! – She once again used her sweet grin to great effect.

-If you ever need more towels there are some more in the cupboard in the bathroom.

-Ok!

Seeing she had understood the message, Miles left. Aubrey went to the simple yet rather pleasant bathroom, and took her shower, thinking of this and that and Miles and his feelings.

Miles was taking this moment to get some school stuff organized and to think, to hope, that his instinct is right. He got his school stuff organized, and Aubrey was still showering. He decided to check up on everybody else. More exactly, to call Ingolv, to ask for his advice. It was talking to Ingolv on the phone that Aubrey found him. She had no chance of hearing anything of relevance to the call. Miles was already finishing the call. He most certainly didn’t want her to listen in to the conversation. His hearing provided him with the perfect toll to know exactly when he had to end the call, before she even realised he was on the phone. What a right old canny bastard!

-Ok! Now it’s my turn to shower! – Miles said, satisfied with himself.

-Oh! Can I use the computer? There is a thing I need to check from University!

-Yeah! Sure! It’s still on! – He started to walk out of the room, but then he turned back round. – Oh! But please don’t go open the porn folder. Let’s just say there is no need for you to see that! – He said with a naughty tone to his voice.

She checked the all fucking memory of the laptop, and all his browser history. There was no fucking porn anywhere!! How is a girl supposed to know what kind of things turn him on!? Well, she checked her stuff from college, and suspended the laptop, still wondering why would he reference porn if he had none! He must have been teasing her. She sat at the couch, watching whatever was on then. The fireplace was waning slightly, so she putted a couple more logs in. When Miles came back down, he was wearing a green sweatshirt with dark blue sweatpants, his hair was a mess, but because it was wet, it was a rather hot mess. The girl was rather delighted, especially, given he was still blushed from the hot water of the shower. She had a nice look at him, only retributing the nice long, appreciative look he gave her when she came to him after her own shower.

-Shall we do dinner?

-Sounds perfect! But first I need to ask you something. – Aubrey said this, in such a tone that lead Miles to believe she was just about to ask him something that could make or break their relationship. He was getting nervous. - Where the fuck is your porn!?

-Oh! – He laughed, because she fell for it. – I was just teasing you! I don’t have porn on any device.

-Private session!? – She deduced.

-Yeah! – He confirmed

-Nice lad! – She mocked

-Can we go cook now? Did I pass the test!? – He was about to laugh his arse off.

-Yes, and yes! – She really likes to mock him

-Good! – Finally, they could start cooking dinner.

Miles already had an idea of what he wanted to cook for dinner. For tonight they’d eat the leftover rice from his lunch, with boiled and then fry panned green beans, and oven roasted salmon. Aubrey liked the sound of that. She offered to season the salmon, and put it in the hoven, Miles meanwhile prepared the string beans, and putted them on the pot, with a few pieces of broccoli. The vegetables were in the stove, before Aubrey finished seasoning the salmon. Miles just took the chance to observe Aubrey as she precisely seasoned the two salmon steaks.

-What are you looking at!? – Aubrey teased.

-Nothing, just observing! – Miles tried to play it cool.

-Oh! Just observing! – She paused. – Observing what exactly!? – She continued to tease him.

-How you were seasoning the salmon. – Miles answered, as Aubrey finally put the tray in the oven. What he really should have answered, if he wanted to be totally honest, was “How fucking perfect you look to me!”

Soon the beans and broccoli were boiled. Miles laid a string of Olive Oil in a frying pan, and delivered the broccoli and beans to it, letting them soak up in the rich oil. Once these were almost ready, and to soak up the remaining olive oil Miles deposited the rice in the pan, letting it become lightly fried. Aubrey had meanwhile, laid the table, and once Miles plated his special veg and rice thing, she served the salmon the table, right next to his rice. Miles lit a couple of candles on the table and dimmed the lights.

Over dinner, the two talked, laughed and argued until all the food was gone. Inevitably the two fell deeper into each other’s graces. The whole meal had perfectly complemented their mood, as they were totally relaxed throughout. Mainly owing to the fact that Miles completely forgot that he still had not confessed his feelings to Aubrey. Mainly because Aubrey saw Miles focusing his all attention and heart on her all meal, never once shrinking away from her, never loosing an opportunity to sneakily holding her hand, as if he had to keep it a secret even though they were all alone.

Before they knew it, they were washing the dishes, having already congratulated each other on the perfection of their dinner. Before they knew it, they were teasing each other, washing the dishes. Miles was soaping the dishes up, Aubrey was rising off the soap. Miles splashed a bit of foam Aubrey’s way, “accidentally”. Aubrey splashed a bit of water Miles’ way, “accidentally” or in retribution.

Luckily washing the dishes didn’t last for long, and the two were soon snuggling together in the couch, under their blankets, trying to choose what film to watch next, as the rain and the wind hailed outside, and the fireplace warmed up their feet inside. They settled for the Age of Adeline, a film they’d both watched, and that both had loved. Though they knew exactly what would be happening in the film that night, that night’s viewing wasn’t that straight forward. No, this time they felt the protagonists’ struggle much deeper. This time they could relate to her, and his struggle to confess their mutual feelings, for Aubrey and Miles were also in love, and they too were struggling to figure out how best to confess their mutual feelings. Both were struggling to see the full picture for what it was. All throughout the film both had felt something growing into a climax. Not just the way the film builds to its own resolution but like if the silence between them on themselves was too building up to a resolution, and it did.


	9. Chapter 9

Just as the film’s protagonist realised she shouldn’t run away from what she truly feels, and takes her chance, Miles too realised he had no reason to fear confessing his love for Aubrey. He knew well enough what scene would follow in the film, so just before that scene happening, he paused it. His sudden movement naturally “awakened” Aubrey, which was perfect, since now he had her full attention.

-Sorry! It’s just… I can’t continue like this … No! Don’t go that way! – He took a deep breath and looked Aubrey in her beautiful green eyes. – Aubrey, I need to tell you something! I need to confess something to you! – Not giving her a chance to stop him, he went for it. – I love you! I have loved you probably since I first saw you at the Porsche dealer’s car park, on that cold September morning! That’s it. I am madly in love with you, and I don’t want to spend another moment where I am not near you.

-Oh! Thank fucking god! – She sighed.

Miles was a bit confused, but then she dove into his lips, kissing him with all the passion she could muster. Miles immediately retributed, kissing her back gently, as if she was the most precious being in all existence. They parted from that kiss, not after they’d “killed” all the longing they had for each other until that moment, and smiling a smile they’ve long been waiting for, they said “I love you!” to each other at the same instant. Snuggling tighter than before Aubrey asked,

-Can we now finish the film!?

-Yes! – Miles answered, kissing her lips cheekily once more.

Once the film was over a few moments later, some practical considerations started to come to their minds.

-Should we tell the others? – Miles asked.

-I guess, so. But not right now! Let them guess for themselves. Let us have this weekend for ourselves.

-Yeah! Sounds reasonable. – He accepted he reasoning, with his eyes shining as she looked straight at them.

-I do have a question to ask.

-Yes, what is it?

-Can I sleep with you tonight? – Aubrey apprehensively asked.

-I wouldn’t have it any other way! – Miles gently kissed her.

-Perfect, because I missed sleeping with you.

It was now past 22:30, so Miles was getting incredibly dozy. After mocking him for his inability to stay up until late, Aubrey suggested that perhaps bedtime had come upon them. They went upstairs, to go get some sleep. Yes, Aubrey mocked Miles for how strongly his circadian sleep cycle affected him, but he did look really cute when he was sleepy, he had to pay for looking that cute. Especially as his beard was getting a bit scruffy, making him look just so. Miles went inside the master bedroom to start getting the bed sheets out, to make the bed. Aubrey quickly went into the adjacent bedroom to get her bags and get on her pyjamas. “If I’d known we were going to sleep together I would have brought something sexier.” Aubrey found herself thinking, as she put on her dark blue winter pyjamas.

When she entered the master bedroom Miles was hurdling himself across the bed, to tuck the bed sheets on the far side, landing with acrobatic precision. He tucked the bed sheets tight, with millimetric precision. Aubrey set down her bags and helped him with the blankets and duvet. Miles hadn’t noticed she came in, and thus was a bit surprised when she suddenly helped him with the blankets, and duvet, but he smiled brightly to her, wordlessly thanking her for the help. The bed was done.

-You prefer the left side of the bed? Isn’t it?

-Yes! I do! – Aubrey answered, blushing, because he still remembered.

-Perfect! – He noticed her bags on the floor and thinking quickly he told her. – Oh! You can put your bags over there, by your side of the bed, on that divan by the window.

-Oh! Ok! I’d almost forgot about them! Thanks!

-One more thing! You look good on those pyjamas!

-Don’t say that just to fall on my good graces!! They are old, worn, and warm!

-Yeah, but you look at ease in them. And I love how you look when you are just relaxed and yourself.

-Oh, come on! I am already blushing! – She was really bushed. - Thank you! By the way! You do look rather good on your pyjamas as well!

-Oh! No, this isn’t my pyjamas! I still have to get changed! – He corrected her!

-Come on then! Get on with it! I want to see what you’ve got for me!

-Ok! Ok! Let me just turn out the ceiling lights. – He turned off the ceiling lights and closed the bedroom door. Aubrey turned the bedside table lights on immediately.

Miles opened the wardrobe, pulling out his hunter green pyjamas. He threw them to his side of the bed. Turning his back on an observing Aubrey, he took out his hoodie, and the t-shirt he had underneath, revealing his gently sculptured back, as Aubrey drooled. Then he took his sweatpants, revealing the thick thighs he so loathed, but that Aubrey though looked god-like. After folding those pieces of clothing and setting them on a coach facing the window that overlooked the lake, he turned back to Aubrey, letting her see his subtly sculptured strong torso. She had previously seen it, but right now, Miles was totally comfortable showing his body to her. It was as if she wasn’t even there. But she was, and that’s why his heart was pounding like mad. He was just trying to keep calm and make her comfortable. It was almost a bit of a test, to see if she was comfortable around him, just like that. Then he started to put on his pyjamas. A dark green winter pyjama, with numerous Porsche model names, and themes stamped all over. A Porsche logo, just by the heart, giving it the final completing touch.

-Oh! I just remembered! I need to get some studying done tomorrow, so I guess I won’t be of much company to you! Sorry! – Miles alerted Aubrey, apologizing wholeheartedly.

-That’s ok! I need to get some studying done as well. – Aubrey reassured Miles.

-Good! – His smile brightened up.

It was just slightly past eleven in the evening, when the two dived under the warm bed clothing. Miles was compelled to lie facing Aubrey. Aubrey felt compelled to lie facing Miles. So, just before they turned out the light, they were lying side by side, just centimetres from each other, eye to eye. With the duvet over their heads, it was as though they were inside their warm private cocoon, their own private little world. With her lips so close from his, Miles could not resist to kiss them. She didn’t back away.

-Good night to you too!! - She said, gently, as if her heart had been completely warmed up.

Miles reached back, to switch off the lights. When he returned to his sleeping position, he stretched his “free” arm over Aubrey, gently pulling her towards him. That was how they fell asleep that night, closely embraced in each other, relishing in the fact that the other was also in love for them.

Neither had set an alarm for the next morning. This weekend was to be used to be relaxed, to have no schedules. Yet, as they had gone to bed relatively early, they weren’t bound to sleep their morning away. Miles had hoped he would be the first to wake up, however, his sleep needs betrayed him. Aubrey woke up first. It was around half past eight when she found herself lying utterly deep in Miles’ arms. There was just a slither of light coming through the thick blackout curtains. Just enough for her to see him. He was sound asleep, and probably would be for a while, but a great smile glimmered through his lips. He looked utterly peaceful. She had no idea if Miles was still going to sleep a lot or not, but she was going to wait, at least for now. It had been quite some time since the last time she could just lay in bed for its own sake. Thus, embraced by the bed’s warmth, by his warmth, she just laid there, letting her mind roam free.

She didn’t have to lay in silent out of fear she’d wake him up for long. Just a few minutes later Miles started to wake up. Gently pulled from his sleep by both the slim day light that escaped the blackout curtains and his circadian rhythm that told him it was time to wake up. While his brain became gradually more alert, and he felt Aubrey wrapped in his arms, right next to his body his smile became even brighter. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw, was Aubrey’s enchanting green emerald eyes, looking back, straight into his eyes. Aubrey had been relishing as she saw Miles gradually wake up, and when he opened up his eyes, she could finally see the light that his chocolate brown eyes breathed into the world.

-Good Morning, green eyes! – Miles greeted her, almost whispering at her ear, right after he’d taken a moment to appreciate her.

-Good Morning, handsome! – Aubrey whispered back, so gently into Miles’ ear, that the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He kissed her, tenderly, for a long instant.

-Well, that’s some nice way to start a morning. – Aubrey commented, as they parted from the kiss.

-I am glad you liked it! – Miles said, kissing her again, but this time more shortly.

After a couple more minutes snuggling up together, under those heavy warm bed sheets, and blankets, they finally set on leaving the bed and getting their day started. Miles opened the curtains, on the forest side windows, Aubrey opened the curtains on the lake side windows. She could barely believe how enchanting the lake looked that morning, as the sunlight, brought it to live, making it sparkle like the most precious of crystal.

-Beautiful isn’t it!?

-Perfect!

-Indeed! I have realised that no matter what the weather is, that lake always manages to look perfect.

Miles hugged Aubrey, kissing her cheek gently. After each had gone to the bathroom, they went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Both ate a simple bowl of milk and cereal. A few moments later, after they’d changed and taken care of their personal hygiene, not necessarily in that order, they gathered in the Library for their study sessions. Miles had to get on top of his cellular biology, Aubrey had to tackle her calculus and Algebra. The library was indeed small, or cosy as Miles preferred to put it, but it should have enough space for both. It featured an average size desk, with the ubiquitous office chair behind it, and two nicely comfortable armchairs. One armchair was right in front of the fireplace, right by the window, the other was just by the door, also turned to the fireplace. Miles offered Aubrey the executive chair behind the desk, leaving him to decide between sitting in one of the armchairs, or fetching his spare office chair. He fetched the office chair. The desk was rather simple with only the top, and four legs, no extra elements to it, so while Aubrey sat on one side with her textbooks and exercise sheets, Miles could sit on the other, with his laptop, and sheets of notes. Just like that, they were both settled, silence came back into the room, with only the casual glance, and naughty smile to distract them from their work.

Though it might seem hard for the more sceptic to believe, the pair of them did manage to stay focused, and productive throughout the morning. Pausing at around 10:45 to have a snack and to light the fireplace, because the house had started to cool down remarkably. Their lunch was rather simple, just some rice, and some stowed chicken, with some vegetables thrown into the mix. Over lunch they watched an episode of some old tv show. Miles prepared some coffee for Aubrey, and they soon resumed their study.

They studied, with as much focus as they had in the morning, but only until four in the afternoon. Maybe they were tired by then, maybe they had already studied all they needed to for that day, or maybe the cheeky feet touching, leg teasing, and thigh caressing had put them both off the books. Miles would have probably argued that Aubrey’s messy hair, or the sight of her crown jewel green eyes enhanced by her naughty smile had taken the best of him. Aubrey would have definitely argued that the way he would occasionally adjust his glasses, and the way he sat straight when he was going through a harder segment of text, or an especially interesting fact, and his face lighting up as he finally understood some little detail was utterly driving her crazy. So, when Miles decided to stand up, walk round to Aubrey, and start massaging her, gently but firmly, both knew exactly where this was heading.

-Miles!! I think we should go to the bedroom! – She suggested.

-Why exactly do you think we should go to the bedroom? – Miles asked in a soft teasing voice, sliding his hands further down Aubrey’s back to an area he knew would make her groan. She did. - Do you have anything in particular in mind?

-Well, I think you’ll have to take me to your bedroom to find out! – She teased, in between deep breaths.

-Ok! – Miles turned Aubrey’s chair back to him. He kneeled down, and kissed her, deeply. – Well, I guess we’re not going to study a lot more this afternoon.

His mouth moved down to her neck, kissing her gently, just barely touching her skin. As Aubrey leaned forward towards him, Miles wrapped his right arm around her torso, holding her, tight, and with his left arm, he grabbed her thigh, up to his waist. When he stood back up, Aubrey had her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, and her lips entwined on his. When he stood back up, Miles had one arm holding her body close to his, and another holding her powerful thighs, and his lips entwined on hers. Miles walked upstairs, with Aubrey in his arms, just like that. They kissed, slowly, tenderly all the way up to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Miles carefully set Aubrey down on the bed, and continued kissing her, as she kissed him back, and as he climbed to the bed as well. Things were starting to heat up, Aubrey instinctively took Miles shirts and sweater off all at once, caressing his now naked torso, and gently underlining with her fingers the contours of his muscles, as if they were the greatest piece of sculpture she’d ever encountered. Miles carefully took off her sweater and shirts, revealing her naked torso, and her bra, which he proceeded to carefully undo. Kissing her lips, then her neck, and following the midline down her thorax, abdomen, and finally, after removing her sweatpants and underwear, her most sacred sanctuary. He kissed her there, gently, carefully, lovingly, making Aubrey groan, shiver, and screech in pleasure. Though he’d never had sex with anyone, this just felt like the right thing to do, and it would seem like it was working.

-Oh! – Aubrey sighed. – That feels good! Now, take those pants off, and come back to up here!! – Aubrey asked Miles in between moans.

\- Are you sure!?

-Oh! Yes! Don’t worry what you’re hiding over there is all I need right now!

Finally, Miles started to take off his pants, still slowly, gently, carefully, lovingly caressing Aubrey’s most sensitive areas with his mouth. Aubrey reached out to Miles’ head, messing his hair, caressing his head. Miles was already rather excited, but now he was in heaven.

-For all that his holy, don’t stop that!! – He requested, putting on a condom.

Mile kissed his way back Aubrey’s body towards her lips. Then, as he finally got to them, the two of them united themselves in this universal act of pleasure, and for them this act of love. Aubrey continued to caress Miles’ head, as he underlined all her corves and edges with his delicate touch. Miles continued to kiss Aubrey lovingly, as she kissed him back, as she underlined all his shapes, corves, edges with her loving touch. Whenever Miles made Aubrey approach a peak of pleasure, of deliverance, she would do that thing he so loved, she’d mess his hair, in such a way that he too would quickly approach that peak, of pleasure. In this cycle of pleasure, love and care the two found their physicality while being totally themselves.

They stayed in bed, as the outside light faded, relishing in the intimacy they’ve just found. Not uttering a word, they said the world, she had her hand on Miles’ chest, Miles had his hand on her back, as she laid her hand on his arm, and he looked straight into her crystalline emerald green eyes.

It was past six in the evening when they came back downstairs, utterly relaxed, and dare one say happy. They took a snack, restocked the fireplace, and closed up their books, and laptops, and gathered up their loose sheets of paper. It was still early to start cooking dinner, or to take a shower. The sun had set almost an hour ago, and neither felt like doing anything, but just snuggled up in front of the fireplace. So, they just turned the television on, and tried to choose a film to watch. It seemed like they were not going to find anything interesting to watch, but then they stumbled upon a film, that both liked, “The Man from U.N.C.L.E.”. They needed to look no further. The film started as the two sank deeper into the blankets, and each other’s embrace.

After the film had ended, they followed the same routine as yesterday, taking a shower, one at a time before coming back downstairs to prepare dinner. There was a small detail that was different tonight, though, they decided to put on some music playing while they cooked their dinner. Aubrey choose to put Miles’ favourite songs playlist on shuffle. She didn’t take long to notice how most, if not all of the songs there were love songs. She didn’t take long to notice how this guy who had fallen in love for her, was possibly the most romantic soul she’d ever encountered. He was starting to blush more and more because he felt like she had found the true core of his heart. Aubrey picked up on it. She considered comforting him verbally, explaining him how she thought that his romantic nature made him even more perfect to her eyes. She was about to turn her thoughts into sound, into speech, but something in his eyes, the way he was nervously looking at her from the corner of his eyes, something about it pushed her to just kiss his lips, and to hug him. She could feel his heart pump subside as her arms wrapped his chest. She had definitely done the right thing.

-Thank you! I love you!!

-I love you, too! – She replied.

Over dinner they continued to listen to Miles’ love song filled playlist. Aubrey even added a few of her favourite songs for him to listen to. It turned out that he loved them to. Then “If I Ain’t Got You” came on, and Miles could not resist asking for Aubrey’s hand in a waltz. She resisted for only a moment. Accepting Miles request, she stood up, guided by Miles’ hand to the middle of the kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen they waltzed, somewhat clumsily, no one would have guessed that just ten years earlier both had taken ballroom dancing lessons. They still had the posture to proof that they did, but there was a slight lack of utter poise, still they felt like they were the best dancers in the world, for they were clumsy, but synchronously. Luckily, they still have many years to go until their wedding day, so they’d have time to practice.

When the song finally ended Miles led Aubrey to a turn, and both thanked as if they had just performed in a ballroom dancing event. They laughed, knowing perfectly well how silly they looked, and how wonderful it felt to dance together.

They had finished dinner, so they just went to wash the dishes. The playlist ended just as they finished rinsing the last dish.

-Huh! It ended! – Miles exclaimed, as if he had been surprised by the finitude of a finite playlist.

– Yeah, it would appear so!! - Aubrey was all laughs. - What do you want to listen to next?

-Well… It depends on whether you feel like accepting my proposition for tonight’s activity.

-Oh… And what is said proposition?

-It might be a bit anticlimactic, but… Do you by any chance feel like just reading a nice book by the fireplace with me, with just some classical playing in the background!?

-I think I might have just fallen in love for you even more! Yes, I do!!

-Perfect!

Miles took to his phone on the soundbar’s dock to select the Classic Essentials playlist, Aubrey upstairs to pick up her current read. Miles then went to the garage to fetch some more wood. When Aubrey came back down, Miles was sitting on the couch, wrapped in his blanket, with his copy of Charles Dickens’ Hard Times. Aubrey had in her hands a copy of Ransom Riggs’ Hollow City. She approached the couch, and Miles opened his wrap of blankets to her.

-What is that that you bring there!? – Miles asked intrigued by Hollow City’s peculiar cover.

-It’s the sequel of Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children!

-So, that’s the continuation of the story of that new film!?

-Precisely!

-Oh, you are going to have to let me read it sometime!

-Only after you read the first one, then!

-Deal!

Miles kissed Aubrey cheekily. She blushed. They snuggled up against each other, under the warm embrace of thick winter blankets, and the gleaming heat of the fireplace. Through the next couple of hours, they barely moved, not a word was uttered. Silence reigned in the room, well not quite since the Spotify playlist played on. In all honesty, though, it might not have been playing. The fictive worlds of their respective books had taken over their minds and transported each of them to different worlds all together. Paradoxically, though, both felt more grounded than they’d ever felt, just sitting there, in each other arms, just reading, just in silence, just travelling while not moving a millimetre.

It was already twenty-three thirty when they realised how long they’d been reading for. They were pulled out of their fictive worlds, by the dimming of the fireplace’s heat. They putted down their books, and wrapped in the blankets, embracing each other, they climbed the stairs to the bedroom. Miles made the bed while Aubrey brushed her teeth. Aubrey then changed to her pyjamas, as Miles brushed his teeth. Once Miles returned to their bedroom, Aubrey had already slipped into the bed.

-Sorry! I was getting really cold! – Aubrey apologized from under the warm blankets and duvets, much to Miles’ amusement.

-Oh, come on! Aren’t you the northerner here!?

-Yes! But that doesn’t mean I have a supernatural resilience to cold temperatures!

-If you say so!! – Miles teased back, taking off all his sweaters and shirts to put on his pyjamas. Aubrey was more than pleased with the striptease show. Miles picked up on it. – Oh! You like it when I do this!?

-Same say I do!

-Well, if that’s so, maybe I should do it more like this.

Miles turned to Aubrey, grabbed the bottom of his base layer shirt with both hands to then pull it over his torso slowly, revealing his naked body as he flexed his muscles, and threw the shirt back to Aubrey. The two laughed, as Aubrey blushed, because it was actually getting her worked up, even though he was totally just joking. The pants followed. He slowly lowered the pants, slowly revealing his underpants, and then his legs. It wasn’t Magic Mike material, but it certainly proved enough to pull a smile and blush out of Aubrey, which was all he could have asked for. He tried to make putting on his pyjamas seem as sexy as taking clothes off, yet, the man capable of such a feat was certainly not him.

At last he was getting in bed. Finally, beside Aubrey, under those warm blankets. Finally, he was ready to just wrap his arms around her and sleep. Sleep soundly, and dream, perhaps, of what might be of them, in Future. They kissed, but then the kiss lasted a bit longer, and soon neither really felt like letting go of that kiss. Things soon warmed up, but the weight of sleepiness soon took over, cooling down their lust. In a matter of minutes, they were under the veil of sleep, dreaming. Perhaps dreaming of each other, or of what life could offer the couple of them, together.

Miles was the first to wake up on the following morning. It was Sunday, and the last day they’d have together in that bubble of their own. He had to make breakfast for her. He slipped out of bed, hoping she wouldn’t awake up before he had finished cooking breakfast. Down stairs he prepared hot chocolate, scrambled eggs, and cheese and ham toasts for the two of them. He was overjoyed when he arrived back at the bedroom, with the full tray of food he’d prepared, and he found a sleeping Aubrey. He set the tray of food on the couch, and opened the curtains, just slightly, enough to get Aubrey’s brain ready to wake up. Then, sitting beside her at the bed, he called her, gently, as he kissed her freckled cheek. She opened her eyes. There they were, the two perfect green eyes that had molten his heart. She had smelled the food before he could even tell her about it, so Miles just picked up the tray from the couch, and set it on the bed, between the two of them.

The house was still cold, since Miles hadn’t fired the fireplace yet. That was no problem for the two of them though. They wrapped themselves on their now deeply familiar blankets. Aubrey could barely convey how perfect that breakfast was. Miles had out done himself, again. His blushing face and the massive proud grin he could not hide, were enough to leave her wondering how could she have found such a sweet soul.

Miles was so happy that Aubrey had liked the breakfast he’d prepared. He couldn’t hide his smile of pride, as she, the one he loved, complimented his gesture. She made him feel comfortable, home again. She became his rock, his safe port out of the blue. So long as there is breath in his body, he wasn’t going to let her go. Something even told him that she wasn’t going away anytime soon, either.

They should have, probably, gone to study right after they finished eating. They should have gone and done something out of their time, right after they finished eating, but that’s not what they felt was right to do. The morning was so slow, so mellow, that to go do something super productive was certainly some sort of crime. No, they would not embark on such a felony. In each other’s arms, under the warm bedding, with the foodless food tray, they laid in bed, for a little longer. They lingered in each other’s arms, teasing each other for their respective awful morning breaths. Yet, they kissed each other, proving that such vanities concerned them not.

The pressure of school duty soon dragged them out of the bed, and into the library. By some time before their merited snack time both were churning through textbook pages, and problem papers with unrivalled might. Miles as static as sphinx, Aubrey as busy as working bee. It seemed as though they were both sailing through their duties, but about half an hour before their lunch time, Aubrey suddenly was also static as a sphinx. She’d hit a brick wall, and she had no idea how to unstuck herself. Miles’ focus had naturally moved from his textbook pages, to he problem Aubrey was now facing. He knew all to well his skill set was severely lacking the tools to help her, but he had to do something.

This problem was the perfect collection of all the things Aubrey most hated in physics, and all of the Mathematics that she most honestly still failed to grasp. She seriously thought of just skipping that problem. That was the simple way to do it. She could just avoid the problem. Just skip it. Miles had caught up on her by know. She was certain he knew exactly what was going through her head. She could see it in his eyes. She couldn’t give it, up! Not only because now she had an audience, but because hard had never put her off before.

-I most certainly can’t offer you any form of actual help, but maybe explaining it to me might help!?

Miles stood up, and grabbing his chair, he moved right to right beside her. He turned his laptop back to him, only to close its lid down. He pulled out some paper, and his pencil.

-Ok! If it doesn’t help, at least it might be fun!

Expectedly Miles was able to grasp the concept, and ideas behind the maths, but was totally knocked out by the mathematic formulas themselves. Yet, totally lost in all that Aubrey was explaining him, he made sure she kept going. He pushed her to keep thinking, to keep voicing what she had to do, what she wanted to do. Then just as if by magic, Aubrey suddenly shut up, and started to frantically solve the problem. He knew she had figured it out. So, he just laid back, and watched her work. He had spent quite a few hours by her side, as she worked, but he had always been doing his own thing as well. He had yet to properly appreciate her working. A smile emerged on his lips, it was a mix of pride, love, affection.

-Oh! Come on! I am not that special, just because I can do proper maths!

-Shhhh! Keep Mathematic-ing.

They both laughed for a moment. Miles kept on watching her until she’d finished solving the problem. Only then, did they go make and eat their lunch. They decided not to turn on the TV, and instead continued to play the 100 song long Classic Essentials playlist. Lunch was something tasty, quick and easy. With the dishes washed they went back to the library, back to their books and problem questions. This time there was no sexual tension interrupting their study. This time, sometime around half past three, Miles had a totally different activity to suggest.

-Shall we go running?!

-What!? – Aubrey asked, barely out of their mathematic flow state.

-Do you want to go trail running in the forest!’

-Yes! I actually do!

They smiled, like two idiot kids. They got into their trail running shoes, closed the front door, and ran. The forest was there, ready to welcome them into its protective umbrella made out of canopies. Seemingly there was not trail running from Miles’ property out into the depths of the forest. Miles, however, headed into the forest as if the clearest of paths lay ahead of him. Aubrey could not see what Miles seemed to see. There was method to his apparent madness, for in the midst of the thick vegetation of this typical Norwegian forest, they were running in a discrete trail, just clear enough for them to run in. Width was a precious commodity at this particular trail, so though they wanted to, running side by side would proof to be not only hard, but potentially dangerous. Miles was ahead, showing the away. Aubrey was following him, taking the sights.

-Having a good time?

-Oh! Yes! I couldn’t have asked for anything better! – She said with a subtle naughty tone.

-You’re staring at my arse, aren’t you?

-Who!? Me!?

-Sure, so innocent!! – Miles turned his head, glancing at Aubrey from the corner of his eyes.

-Come on! Keep your eyes on where you’re going! – Aubrey scolded him.

-I am! But you should also enjoy the nature!

-I am! I am enjoying all its curves and edges.

Miles broke out in laughter, with Aubrey’s innuendo. Soon, as he knew would happen, the trail widened a bit, letting Aubrey and Miles run almost side by side. Miles only had to dodge around a few boulders and fallen tree branches occasionally.

Miles never ran with music, Aubrey however usually did. This time, though, partially out of oblivion, and partially out of respect for Miles, she wasn’t. She didn’t miss her songs, though, even despite the fact they barely talked to each other. Something in the calm air, the calm environment of the forest was keeping her calm, was keeping her focused. She felt safe. If one were to be truly cheesy, truly romantic, such as Miles, it could be said that she was not feeling the lack of her music, because Miles made her feel safe, that he somehow kept her focused on the run, that he possibly unconsciously did the little things that she needed to keep focused. One could say such things, and they might even be true, at least in part, but she would prefer to believe that it was the place itself that helped her keep focused.

Miles was getting thirsty, and by the sound of Aubrey’s breathing, so was she. He detoured them to a fresh water spring in the middle of the forest he’d previously been to. Aubrey of course failed to notice his detour, normal given she had no idea where she was going. So, she was naturally confused when she saw Miles slow down, and then actually stop running. The situation only became clear to her, once she caught sight of the small fresh water spring running through the middle of the trees. She lost but a second to throw herself to the ground, cupping her hands, dipping them in the cold water and drinking it. The refreshing capabilities of fresh cold natural spring water have long been underestimated and might possibly continue to be so for a long time. Miles lost not much time to join her in this refreshing, restoring ritual. They sat down for a moment, taking in the sounds of nature, taking in the sight of each other, taking in the taste of each other’s lips and sweat. Miles teased Aubrey a bit more on her staring of his arse. She teased him a bit more about his staring at her eyes, even making him blush slightly. What a dork, this guy was turning out to be. She didn’t really mind it.

They were already standing up, and ready to carry on running, when out of the blue, the heavens opened. Rain started to pour down from the sky, through the tree branches and on their bodies. Miles once again led the way, as they moaned and laugh simultaneously at the annoying rain. Miles was the one laughing louder. Aubrey only laughed because Miles’ approach to the situation lifted her mood up to the heavens.

They arrived back at home soon enough, and just as well, for the light was quickly fading, and the rain had drenched both of them. For the second time in that weekend they’d been left frozen, and wet by a crazy idea they’d decided to actually carry out. In their favour, the fireplace was, somehow, still going. Miles had only to pump it up with a couple more logs. At this time, in their state, nothing but a warm bath would do to get them nice and warm.

-Miles, what if we took a tub bath, not shower!?

-That’s kind of a rotten deal for the one going in second!

-NO! I mean, what if we took a tub bath together!?

-Oh! That tub isn’t too big though!

-We’ll fit, come on!

-Fine! You nasty mind!!

-In deed! But how else would I make you weep the way I do?

-Touchè.

Miles stole a sneaky kiss from Aubrey’s lips. They dipped in together into the almost burning water of the tub. Some might have imagined they’d end up having sex. Not them, not this time. They started playing with the water, throwing it at each other, like a pair of children. Miles confessed it was actually a great idea. Both were quickly warmed up. Aubrey’s lips regained their due colour. Miles stopped shivering. Above all they found a way to make the bath, a daily hygiene mechanical ritual, into deeply bonding moment for the two of them. There was no sex, but they certainly kissed they fair share of time.

Once they finally left the tub, not much time was lost to dressing some warm clothing. Miles drained the tub, as Aubrey put the towels away. The two then came back down, to crank up the fireplace, listen to some music, and under the blankets, get a few more pages of their respective current reads under their belt. Just like yesterday they simply read in silence, leaning or cuddling or snuggling against each other.

They had both lost track of time. They were both in the zone, as some call it. The fireplace was starting to dim, and their stomachs would soon start warning them to their hunger, and still they kept on reading holding each other tight as they do. Suddenly a vibrating sound pulled them out of their flow state. At first, they weren’t even sure of what the sound had been. It was there for a second, and then it was not. It was only after putting some logs onto the fireplace that Miles realised what the sound most have been.

-Oh! Fuck! That must be it!

-What!?

-The sound, as probably Ingolv telling me that they’ve left Innbygda.

-This late!?

-Yeah. Ingolv and Will prefer to drive back at night.

-Silence!?

-Precisely. But can you please check it that’s it!?

-Yeah.

Aubrey picked up Miles’ phone and as Miles had expected Ingolv had sent him a message telling him they’d probably arrive around 23:00. Just as Aubrey was setting Miles’ phone down, she too got a text message. Marie was telling her she would be arriving at around 23:00. She laughed.

-What is it!? – Miles enquired.

-Marie just sent me a text. Telling me that she’ll be arriving at around 23:00.

-Oh Yeah! That’s cute! – The two laughed for just moment. – Are you sure you only want to go back tomorrow morning? – Miles asked to confirm the decision they’d made earlier.

-Yes! I am! – She confirmed. – I don’t want this weekend to end, so the next best thing is having another night alone with you.

-I feel the same way. – Miles said from the bottom of his heart. Seeing his shining chocolate brown eyes, and his gentle smiling lips, she could not resist the urge of kissing him.

Dinner was due, so they got it under way. This time though, the playlist was littered with rock anthems, making the two lovers sing at the top of their lungs, as they gradually cooked their dinner. By the time dinner was ready, the pair had already sung themselves into a sore throat, but with a massive smile on their faces. While they ate and then washed the dishes, the Television played on an episode of some constantly repeating mid 2000’s tv series.

When all was eaten and washed, and nothing but a nice quiet evening by the fireplace awaited them, Miles and Aubrey embarked on their journey to find the perfect film to watch. They were hoping to find the right film to end this rather relaxing weekend on a high note. They knew it had to be that one, once they came across it. No doubt was left on their mind, that for that evening, the best film they could possibly choose to watch was Hacksaw Ridge. This tale of utter courage and selflessness was just what they were needing. Miles hit the play button, after reading in Aubrey’s eyes that she was agreeing with his reasoning completely. And thus, as the first scenes rolled on, the pair snuggled deeper into each other’s arms, and into the warmth of the blankets that would always be there to warm they cold bodies with the warmth of their hearts.

The film most have been halfway through when it started. Under the blankets Aubrey had started mindlessly stroking Miles’ torso and thigh, in a manner rather suggestive of second intentions. Miles first ignored such signs but when Aubrey crossed one of her legs on top of Miles’ closest leg, stroking his lower leg. Not stroking, actually, rubbing. Once this had come to pass, Miles could no longer ignore Aubrey’s clues.

-Are you feeling bored, Aubs?

-What!? – She asked, confused, finally taking her eyes from the screen.

-You’re stroking me! Rather… Suggestively…

-Oh! Well… Are you feeling bored!? – She asked, teasingly.

-I don’t know. I might…

Miles kissed her, she kissed him back. The exchange of affection continued for a few more rounds, until it started to turn into a more teasing for of affection. Miles was now kissing Aubrey’s neck, while caressing her curves. Aubrey was starting to lock Miles in between her legs, as he continued to play his teasing game. The blankets had long gone to the ground. The kisses became more and more sensual, and their movements followed the same course. The point of no return was quickly approaching.

-Should we go to the bedroom? – Aubrey asked, in between deep breaths.

-Yes, definitely yes! – Miles replied assertively, in between kisses.

The two went back upstairs, still entwined in their sensual kissing, as Miles carried Aubrey in his arms. Behind him, as their entered the bedroom he closed the door. Beyond that door, in their nest of love, they handed their bodies and souls to the other, in a session of love making. Later they would go brush their teeth, and put on their pyjamas to, for the last time on that weekend, go to sleep tangled in each other’s arms.

The following morning the alarm clock woke them up, stealing from them the chance of a gentle wake up, like the ones they’d enjoyed of late. Despite, this sudden pull from their tender slumber, both still had a smile on their face once they managed to catch sight of each other’s faces.

It was just past half past seven in the morning. Their hope was to leave the house by eight in the morning, in just about 30 minutes time. Time was, thus, restrained. In line with this reality, they took a simple milk and cereal breakfast, with just enough time to look at each other in a promise to repeat this weekend as soon as possible. Aubrey was in more of a rush, than Miles. She had her first class at half past nine. If she followed the rules she would certainly arrive late, but she knew better than to do so. Miles was left washing the dishes, and throwing the ashes from the fireplace out, as Aubrey went back upstairs to brush her teeth, and just get ready to leave. Miles caught up with her upstairs, just as she was starting to get dressed. Once he was starting to pack, she was ready to leave. Miles, always the gentleman walked her to her car. She got in it, he opened the garage door, and as she started up her Panamera’s V8 for the first time in almost 3 days and drove off, he felt a little piece of his soul missing. However unlike at the beginning of the weekend, he was for some reason ok with it. He knew that soon he’d be with her again, and that her eyes would still glow in that way that only for him they glow.

Just a few minutes later, he was the one ready to leave the home. He put his bags on the Cayenne, opened the garage door, and entered the car. With that first in 3 days turn of the key, the barking, brawler of a V8 engine under the bonnet came into life, earning the crack of laughter from Miles’ mouth. He reversed out of the garage, and stopped the car, left it in neutral, and got out. He closed the garage door, and just before getting back to the car, he gave his home one long look, as if thanking the home itself for being his safe harbour. Leaving it behind as he drove off, he felt that bitter feeling one only feels when one is leaving the place where one truly belongs to.


End file.
